


纯血追逐

by lzskwzl



Category: Hannibal (TV), 汉尼拔(电视剧)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beating, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, Drowning, Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Nihilism, Omega Will Graham, Past Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Past Molly Graham/Will Graham, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Self-Acceptance, Self-Lubrication, Temporary Amnesia, Top Hannibal Lecter, Torture, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will is a Mess, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 64,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 坠崖后，千叶救了威尔和汉尼拔，并将他们带到了立陶宛的莱克特公馆。汉尼拔醒来后，忘了一切——威尔，作为开膛手，米莎死后的种种。唯一的问题是，就这样杀了不明不白的汉尼拔，威尔又怎能甘心。在自己的情感泥沼里摸爬滚打，或者说在多拉尔海德战斗后留下的满目疮痍里不断挣扎，威尔留了下来，希望汉尼拔能恢复记忆，给他心念已久的机会。但还有一些人记得多年前汉尼拔的所作所为，他们就有不同的意见了。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 31





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chasing Thoroughbreds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859668) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> 好吧亲们，你们想要我讲个故事？  
> *立手成塔*  
> 星期六大晚上，在好基友Luc的督促下，历经大约18个小时的艰苦卓绝，我终于产出了这么个糟心玩意儿。图啥呢？它就是为谋杀丈夫大爆炸而作的(我猜如果看官们嚷嚷不满，我就得想点别的法子了)。  
> 我把这故事分成了三P，主要是因为它实在太长了而我不想一下就完事了。  
> 至于“xing侵未遂” 的标签，威尔真的差点就晚节不保，不过他跟汉尼拔绝对是1V1，而且在时候到来时，百分百是两厢情愿的。威尔被另一个Alpha亲了但他一、点、儿、也、不喜欢那个吻（就不告诉你他后来是怎么处理的）。  
> 不管怎样，希望你们喜欢啦，因为我写这文的时候可爽了，而你们的评论/回复对我来说超重要。我会在明晚（严格意义上对我来说是周三）更下一P的，周四更完。Enjoy!
> 
> 译者：
> 
> 这个黑薇，反正我是恋爱了。用肝推HigherMagic太太，喜欢的话请一定去原文下面留kudos/评论！特殊时期地址不能放上面，见下面回复。  
> 原文一章真的好长，翻译过来又翻倍了，所以三章大概会2/2分，不出意外会分成六次。

关于休克，正如威尔所理解的那样(尽管，说实话，他不确定自己到底是在哪一次真正陷入了最后的休克)，就是那个人最终一定会恢复如常。至少，那是休克的概念。

当海浪冲上来迎接他们时，威尔确信一切都结束了。紧拥着怀里这个男人，他欣然赴向死地，尽管仍然无法确定自己是否能够声称爱着这人，但可以肯定的是，离了对方，他断然无法独活。不仅如此，那更为深刻、也更险恶，如同子宫里的两个胚胎。要么共存，要么在空间变得过于狭窄容不得二者时，只能做你死我活的吞噬。天生杀孽。

水包围着他们，震荡的力量将空气挤出他的肺，褫夺了他手臂的气力。冰冷咸涩，海盐灼烧着他的五脏六腑，血液如被石灰与苏打荡涤。完美的鸡尾酒，由疲惫与汉尼拔的甘甜红酒调制而成。

每每想到那一刻，意识到水最先击中汉尼拔的后背，威尔的身体随之才没入——对方仍在试着保护自己的头部，威尔便忍不住笑出声来。鼻子紧贴着那愈发缓慢的脉搏，他试图吸入汉尼拔的气味，鼻中灌满了海水，却也如愿嗅到了汗水、鲜血与烛蜡的气味。

潮水把他们冲到了悬崖上，威尔在那里受到了重创。被多拉海德刺伤的肩膀承受了最为猛烈的一击，骨骼与肌肉被悬崖边参差不齐的石牙碾碎撕裂。绕是如此，汉尼拔的手指还是在脸侧起到了缓冲作用，使他那被刺伤的脸颊免遭进一步的攻击。

他们被冲了出去，来回拍打，不住旋转，如池藻一般，被鸭子翅膀湿漉漉拍打着，或是被某个试图看到底下游鱼与蝌蚪的小孩翻搅着。

悚然的刹那，威尔的身体被甩离汉尼拔身边。他叫喊出来，口中肺里都溢满了水，感觉像是波塞冬治下的一切都在把他往深处拖去，因为他们都由光与声构成，只在无法穿透的深洋，他们才得以安息。

但没这么简单。他们两人，谁也不能遗世独存，要么同生，要么便是共死。

如果不是千叶，他俩就该死一块儿了。

威尔醒了，冲着盐渍斑驳的木板咳呛，险些喘不过气来，他的面颊与牙龈根部刺痛不已，多拉海德的刀深深刺进那里，海水冲了进去。威尔骨髓里的那个生物渴望被充盈，而水不遗余力地填】满了他。但大海并非温存的爱人，无法满足它对肉】体与温度的渴求。

这艘船很小，随着波涛颠簸，几乎不受控制，仿佛一艘尾随着巨大锦鲤的纸船。水漫过船缘，漫到了威尔的脚踝，他听到了来自大洋之心的呼唤：

_眠于吾怀，赐汝安息_ _。_ [注1]

他睁开双眼——一片模糊朦胧，被海水浸透，看到千叶把汉尼拔也拖出了大海。后者不省人事。看到他额上有一道纵深的伤口，威尔很想嘲弄这正好对上了自己那道伤，但他没有这个气力。他抽不出这一丝生气。他的手指迟钝地抽搐着，仿佛他早已死去，而他的大脑还没接受现实。他的肺无比沉重，每次试着呼吸，都几近昏厥。

他右边的肩与髋在痛苦地尖叫，伴着与大海的奔腾急流与小船摇摆发出的轻柔嘎吱声，谱成一曲合奏。要是能这样闭上眼随波而逝就好了。

他用那只完好的胳膊把自己撑了起来，千叶看着他。她脚下生根地站在那里，如山羊那般稳当地行走在颠簸不平的小船上，威尔借着一只手把自己拖到汉尼拔身边，一条腿毫无用处，另一条腿拼命甩开海水的魔爪，任它们在他的脚踝周围翻腾。他把耳朵贴在汉尼拔的胸膛上，发现心跳虽然微弱，却很平稳。一只在屋窗上疯狂扑扇着翅膀，结果把自己一头撞死的鸟。

威尔可以放他自由。

未经思索，他的手已经掐住了汉尼拔的喉咙。千叶用手臂缠住他的脖子，收紧，后扯，如骑师拉着野马的嚼子，他冲她咆哮起来。

“不，”他道。多拉海德的刀从上割开了他的舌头，剥开了他的上颚。他可能再也不能用他上颚的味蕾了——触碰不得，得像给北极水手的腌肉一样封存起来。他的拇指紧贴汉尼拔喉头一侧的软肉。水没过膝，他试图把手掐紧。

_我必予你得安息。_

“他不能活着，”不顾喉咙上的压制与舌头的麻木，威尔开口道。他的另一只手沉沉落在汉尼拔的胸膛上，一击。他根本不知道自己是怎么让手动起来的，因为他的肩已彻底毁了。称它为肾上腺素吧。称它为爱吧。就是那种能让母亲为救襁褓中的婴儿而将车抬起的奇迹。

这样的他美得不可方物。他的腹部中了枪伤，面如金纸，伤痕累累，血流不止。千叶可以治愈他——她可以治愈他们两人。但她不能不这做。他俩都不该 _活着_ 。

千叶咕哝着，把他拖了回来，他受伤的一侧砸在船上，与此同时，汉尼拔的肺揪紧了，水从他口中呛出。威尔感到从他身体里流出的温暖水流接触到自己的侧脸。他倒抽了一口冷气，龇牙翻身仰卧在地上，汉尼拔的眼睑颤动着，但没睁开。

“你刚差点杀了他，”千叶厉声道，漆黑的眼指责地剐来，一边拂开汉尼拔额上的湿发，观察着伤口，确保他还在呼吸，他的心跳平稳依旧。看到她的手指压在他的脉搏上，威尔只觉得心头火起。他呜咽着，吸进一口咸涩的空气，冰冷的气体与肺里的海水相遇，他咳嗽起来。双目灼痛，想要闭上，可他强迫自己看着摇摇欲坠的夜空。星子旋转着铺面压来，如倒计时中的激光点，上帝的审判等待着它们排列成行。

“我们必须死，”威尔呻吟着，不确定千叶是否听到了他的声音。她站起身，把他翻过来，将他的胳膊扯到身后，他发出嘶声，闭上眼。手铐的咔哒声在大海的呼唤与星辰的照耀下，显得那么遥远渺茫，那么熟悉，又那么陌生。威尔只能分辨出海水与他抽泣、可悲的泪水，因为它们落在他的面颊上，灼痛脸庞。

千叶把他们拖到船头时，威尔失去了知觉，远离了拼命呼唤试图将他们卷舐归乡的大洋之舌。她给他们盖上了防震毯，套上垃圾袋保温。困在潮湿发霉的茧里，威尔觉得自己是一只被关在笼中的蝴蝶。人们不该触碰自己的翅膀。他们手上的油脂会支离双翅，而蝴蝶遇水则亡。

多么悲剧啊。

他会间醒一阵，醒来第一件事就是蜷起手，试图寻找汉尼拔的温度。试图把鼻子放在汉尼拔的脖颈上，扯开他的下颚，撕开他的喉咙。试图把他的心脏自肋骨后面掏出，看它是否还会热烈地跳动，与威尔的心跳合拍。他的呼吸不稳，肺部浑浊。他的头火烧火燎，无法动弹。

千叶每次都会把他拖走。尽管威尔的手被绑住了，但他没有停止尝试。如果能让汉尼拔再也看不到明天的日出，那就让自己这具该死的身体彻底支离吧。

有一次，他伴着尖叫声醒来，发现千叶的手放在他的肩上，膝盖抵着他的胸部。他的手腕被对方的体重压弯，他冲她龇出牙齿，看到了她黑沉的眼与被盐刮红的脸。她把头歪向一侧，一只手平放在他肩后，另一只手则稳稳放在关节前。威尔能感觉到它错位了。

他咽了口唾沫，咬咬唇，向她点点头。

她颔首以对，将全身的重量都放在膝盖和手上，把关节顶回原位。他咆哮着，抬起头试图咬她，她抓住他的脖子，令他动弹不得，这时疼痛加剧，长出利爪，深深扎进他的肋骨，向下延伸，加入身体其他疼痛部位的行列里。

“别惹我，”她说。听起来像是命令。威尔冲她咆哮，半心半意的，在骨子里粉碎。

“你不是我的Alpha，”他回道。

她微笑了下。只是微微一抽，嘴角上扬。

“他还活着吗？”威尔问道。从这个角度，以及她扣住他下巴的方式，他看不见汉尼拔。

她点点头，双唇紧闭，俯下身去吻他的前额。“我应该杀了你的，”她说。

“你不会的，”威尔回答。他闭上眼睛，靠近她的温暖，用鼻子蹭了蹭她的下巴，一声叹息，而她没有阻止。她暖和而坚实， _充满生气_ ，他的手指则冻得蜷缩发疼。“如果他不能亲手杀了我，他永远也不会原谅你的。”

她笑容扩大了些，向后拉开身，减轻压在他胸部的重量，与她压在身上的时候相比，呼吸也并不容易。她抚摸着他的脸颊，拇指抚过他颧骨与下巴之间的伤口。他发出嘶声，又冲她龇出牙齿，后者叹了口气。

“你说得对，”她回道，目光越过威尔看向他身后。

她站起来，威尔试着让自己坐直，但他的手还被绑着，他的肩膀也不能动作。他转过头，看到了船缘，一圈圈的绳索与木桶，分明的干鱼与盐水气味。星星停止了旋转。

他干笑了声。也许他们能挺过去。

她拿着一瓶深琥珀色的液体回来，抬起他的头，递给他。他闻到那气味，脸上血色尽失。“不该喝酒，”他哑声道，“会降低血糖的。”

“我们只有这些了，”她冷冷地回复，把瓶子倾斜到他的牙齿上，这样他就别无选择，只能喝下去了。他吞了两大口，肺又开始揪紧，排斥冰冷的空气，他咳呛起来，气流跑进他喉中，刺痛了他的肩膀与胸腔。他呻吟了一声。

“他失了很多血，”千叶说，盖上瓶盖，把它放下。船现在摇晃得不那么剧烈了，因为没有潮水，大海拥抱着他们，平静了许多。感觉就像催眠曲，如母亲哄着孩子入眠。

_我必予你得安息。_

“他能挺过去吗？”

“我不知道。”

“他必须挺过去，”威尔咬紧牙关，痛苦地低吼出声。他的舌头因酒精灼烧着，他想千叶这么做是明智的，在他咬住汉尼拔的脖颈前先给他的舌头消毒。威尔是只患病的动物，可能会用污秽感染她的Alpha病患。

千叶扬起眉毛，蹲在威尔的胯边。威尔试着移动右腿，却发现做不到，他不知道伤势有多严重。每次他转移重心，他的髋部就像在沙子里碾过一样。但那种感觉在里面。粉碎的骨骼。

“你想杀了他，”她低声说。

威尔眨眨眼，舔了舔唇。他辨认不出她给自己喝的酒。可能是某种高级货，因为即使在天知道是哪个旮旯的船头上，汉尼拔和他的同族也不可能干半吊子的事。

“他是什么血型？”

“AB型阳性血，”她回答。

万能受血者。当然了。威尔微微一笑。“真跟水蛭一样，”他喃喃自语道，然后把头转到一边看着她，“用我的。”

她扬起眉毛。

“你还没把你的给他，”威尔补充道。她眨眨眼，点点头。“就这么舍不得吗？”

“丙型肝炎，”她回道，“我母亲的遗赠。”

威尔双唇紧抿，点点头。“把我的给他，”他又说。她以鼻深吸了一口气，鼻翼张开，迟疑着，手指蜷曲在膝上。“我们只要管子和针头。我的身体会自己完成剩下的。”

“你要给他命令能力[注2]吗？”她问道，把头倚向一边，“给他这么多的控制权？”

威尔的眼睛越来越沉。他合上眼，侧身滚向情况不那么糟的一边——因为两边都不算好——来减轻他手上的压力。她扶他趴到地上，他转过头来，深吸了一口木板被盐浸透的涩味，抑制住想把酒精呕吐出来的冲动。他觉得脖颈暴露而脆弱，却仿佛再也无力抬头，将脸贴在甲板上，呼出气来。

他再度醒来时，天已大亮。强烈的阳光照着他的眼睛，在虹膜上烙下橘红蓝紫的斑点。他的后颈上有个重物，压着他——千叶的大腿——还有一条温暖的毯子，湿漉但沉重，搭在他的肩上，一直垂至两股。他的手臂裸露着，没戴手铐，摊向身体一侧。

他的手指蜷曲起来，她发出一声警告。“别动。”

他身体虚弱，行动迟缓，无法挣脱脖颈上的束缚，也无法冒着失明的危险睁开眼睛。他的心跳平稳而缓慢，如一首乡村情歌的节奏般慢摇，大海摇晃着他，舔舐着他的脚，恳求他入乡为安。

“他脸上有些血色了，”她说，威尔意识到他手臂上的牵拉，生命正在血管里缓慢流动，把他的血液输送给汉尼拔。他一定睡了很长时间，这样她才好得到工具与导管，以及他们所需的一切。他想问从他们坠崖到现在过去多久了。他总得有个活着的念想。

“他醒了吗？”他问她。

他看不见她摇头，但她的沉默说明了一切。

他们登陆了。威尔不知道已经过去多久。星辰不停摇晃，在他周围盘旋，在地平线边缘徐徐移动，仿佛想同他一道坠落，沉入水晶般透明的海蓝色黑暗中，像大洋深处的灯笼鱼一样茁壮成长，发出塞壬之声，引诱他者一并坠落落入海底。他睁开眼睛，一双手扯紧了他的衬衣领子，把他跟货物一样重重拖上马车，他咒了一声。髋部剧烈地抽搐着，他终于摆脱了刺鼻的咸涩空气与无情的海风，疼痛与灼热的感觉却卷土重来。

马车内有股猪骚与干草腥气，他半是魔怔，半是心神恍惚地想着，会不会是玛戈·韦杰发现了他们，并把他们拖向最终的屠宰场呢？

那是双Alpha的手，气味刺痛他的鼻腔，他失控地冲着黑暗模糊由噩梦与意象构成的人形咆哮起来。另一具身体倒在他身边——汉尼拔，是汉尼拔，天呐，威尔能通过他肩膀的轮廓认出他，即使隔着毯子与兜帽。他呜咽着，转过身来，肩膀猛地朝另一人顶去，像逼到无路可退的犬狼一样 呲牙裂齿 ，大声抗议对方的动作。

他滑近一些，把脸埋在裹着汉尼拔躯干的粗糙麻布与光滑塑料垃圾袋上。

千叶随后爬上马车。车门关上，车蓬与车尾都被遮住了，他听到一个男人在用一种他听不懂的语言喊叫着。缰绳一甩，拉车的牲畜发出一声活力充沛的嘶鸣——难辨是牛是马——车随即隆隆运转，徐徐向前，把他们拖离了大海。

千叶的眼睛在黑暗中敏锐异常，如等待狩猎起跳的猫。威尔计无所出。

他闭上眼，感到湿意生疼，龇出牙，喉咙发疼，舌头像被针扎腌渍似的。他的胸腔颤抖着，肋骨咔吧作响，感到身上的涤纶衬衫已经干透，他终于松了口气，发出了刺耳的抽泣。

他们的结局被否定了。如果能一同归葬海底，在沉沉水下相拥长眠，他也就别无所求了。千叶否认了这一点，否认了他俩应有的结局，他因此而恨她。他恨她，就像恨其他所有人一样，除了这个侧着身，脆弱暴露着躺在他身下，仍与他额面相贴的Alpha，而他可能也已经死了。

他啜泣着，不加掩饰、虚弱无力，却咽回了哀嚎，因为不想吵醒汉尼拔。就让他安息吧。也许他的心脏将要衰竭，为寻威尔潜入水底，像伊卡洛斯那样坠落于地。也许他的胃里空空如也，便自行绞成了行刑者的绳索，他的身体寻找食物与养料却一无所获，因为威尔无心提供。也许他的头伤得太过厉害，也许他再也不会醒来。

开膛手终于要死了。

威尔想他心碎的声音怕已化为实体、清晰可闻，只是湮没在了马车的嘎吱声与拉车牲畜的蹄声中。他们在一个坑洞上一颠簸，威尔的髋部与肩膀被狠狠一扎，疼痛袭来，他又晕了过去。

他再次醒来，仿佛已隔世纪之久，千叶把他的手捆在身前，将他从马车中拖出，像抗着头死鹿一样把他扛在肩上。另一群人搬着汉尼拔，威尔冲他们吼叫，为他们竟敢碰他。

“我们在哪儿？”他低声道。但他知道的。他熟知这践踏过的草地，那敞开的、生锈大门上的闪光。那些盾形纹章与在这片地区萦绕不去的微妙的死亡与失去感。

他想知道已经过去多久了，他是多么饥肠辘辘、虚弱不堪，千叶都能一个人扛起他不带一句抱怨了。

“家。”她哼声以答，把他带进了莱克特公馆。

他在牢房里。房间很干净，角落里放着一张床垫，地板拖扫过了，不见老鼠，没有腐败物。看起来几乎跟居家一样，威尔提醒自己这是在监狱里呆太久有些疯魔了，但他清醒得很。他自己的衣服不见了，现在身上穿的是旧衣物，并不合身，长过了脚踝与手腕。不过它们很温暖，而且没什么Alpha的味道。

他的胯部被绷带绑住了，紧紧裹住下腹，缠带一直延伸到膝盖。他皱着眉头看着它。他的肩膀也被固定住了，脸颊上的伤口还被缝了数针。

他记得有个男人，被阴影遮挡着，外国人，他还记得和那人打了一架，千叶的身影突然映入眼帘，他牙关紧咬，切齿咆哮着。

“那人是谁？”他诘问道。

“医生，”她回答，“他可没你这么多问。”说罢，她又添了几句什么，威尔不懂的语言，那医生抓住威尔的后脖颈，力道之大，现在还疼着。他用手指摸了摸那里，感到了爪印，像被激怒的蛇一般，一股原始的、如遭背叛的愤怒自心底升起。

他清清嗓子，在床垫上翻了个身，看到牢房关着，门上挂着沉重的链条与挂锁。他微微一笑。

他直身坐起，感受到脑后挥之不去的朦胧感，知道自己服用了止痛药，良性的那种。不能完全消除疼痛，但如果他愿意，他就能够保持清醒。他把两手托在大腿下，让双脚接触地面，直立起来。慢吞吞地走到牢房门口，他蜷起手指缠住冰冷的金属栏。

他的蜻蜓还在那里。翅膀上的彩色玻璃映照着烛光，双目暴露在外。老鼠啃尽了他的眼睑，从他皮肤上长出的菌菇覆盖了他的大部分身体，几乎无法辨认出人形。

低吼出声，腹中辘辘作响，他舔了舔唇。

“你安息了吗？”他低声问那个人。没有布景，没有金色的钟摆闪光。威尔不需要它。这里发生了什么，他一清二楚。

石阶顶上的门打开了，他抬起头，看见千叶一身黑，穿得像B级片里的那种刺客。他的笑容扩大了，对上她的目光，亮出牙来。她拿着一大节面包和用布裹着的肉。威尔从这就能闻到。太久没有进食，他的胃疼得厉害。

她在他的牢房外停下，把食物递了过来。他伸出那只完好的手臂，抓住它，在冰冷的地板上坐下时，嘶了口冷气。她蹲下身来，与他目光平齐，威尔咬下一大口面包，像饿蟒一样将其囫囵吞下。他咬了下去，没管里面的药片咬没咬碎——像在花生酱里掺药喂狗一样。他又咬了一口，默默咀嚼着，不知道这是止痛药，还是镇静剂。

她把头歪向一侧。威尔又咽了口唾沫，飞快地瞥了她一眼，试图对上她的目光。无果。他展开肉片，把一块腌猪肉卷成一块紧实的饼，塞进最后一块面包里，整个儿吞了下去。

“你一直没让我醒着，”威尔低语道。她点点头。“也许是安全起见。”

“大部分都是坠崖造成的。”她回答道。

威尔再次吞咽了下。“到这可能需要几周的时间。”他说。她又点点头。“怎么做到的？”

“汉尼拔有很多资产，”她回答说，“而我有很多朋友。”

他嗤鼻，摇摇头，拽动了他受伤脆弱的脖颈与肩膀，便停了下来。“他可能会饿死的。”

“他没死，”她低声道，像知道威尔想听到这话似的。需要听到。他清清嗓子，低头看向自己的手，吃下了最后一口肉，塞了满嘴说不出话来。他把布扔回给她，她捡了起来。

“你应该杀了我的，”威尔嘴里变空后，平静道。他的牙齿渴望更多的肉。见她没立即否认他的话，他蜷起了手指。

他看着她，发现她的举止淡定从容。她微笑着，闭着唇，神色温柔。“你就想要那样，是吗？”

_是的。_ “这样才公平，”威尔说，“但是你不是一个杀手，是吗，千叶？不像你的主人。”

她的目光一闪，眸色暗沉下来，起身把布折成一块整齐的四方。“睡会儿吧，”她说罢，离开了。门被关上，所有的光都被夺走，只剩烛火。只剩他与他的蜻蜓。威尔抬起头，脸颊靠在栏杆上，叹了口气。

他想了很多事。莫莉与威利。他们现在安全了，远离他，远离他想与他们一起过的生活。他从来就不是她的。怎么会是呢？Omega与女性的结合不如Alpha那样寻常[注3]，他知道她接纳他，让他靠近，是因为他表面上看起来与她儿子的父亲不同。但那是他尝试的结果，哦，老天呐，他尝试过，去忘记。

他试过忘掉口中鲜血的味道，忘掉齿后鲜血的热度。他试过忘掉古典音乐——假装喜欢乡村摇滚与体育场的喧嚣，只在无人打扰时，在自己安静的小屋里回味。他假装渴望触摸一个女人，品尝她的滋味，将对强壮双手、低沉声音与轻易能将他撕扯成碎片的牙齿，将对那个Alpha的需求埋藏。他试着去爱那个养子，试着忘记那双天真的蓝色大眼，笔直的深色头发，预示救赎的微笑与那一声“好吧，如果你需要，我会帮你”的轻笑。阿比盖尔。威尔的手指蜷曲起来，一如那天捂住她的咽喉，他的胸口深处隐隐作痛，腹部的伤疤提醒着他的疼痛，那是汉尼拔留给他的微笑，如阿比盖尔的笑容烙在他眼睑之后。

他成天不是睡觉就是接受治疗，千叶像对待囚犯一样养活着他。她告诉他汉尼拔并没有死，对其他事却只字不提。

“你会让他杀了我吗？”他问她。

“也许吧，”她反问，“你打算杀了他吗？”

“也许吧，”威尔回敬。他花了很久才做出第一个要重振精神的决定。更久之后，才做出第二个。大多数杀人者都有一段冷静期，这段时间会缩短，长出刺来，把他们的心脏越裹越紧，直到什么破裂让步。威尔的情况恰恰相反——每一次都比第一次更难。每一次尝试都变得更虚弱，每一个决定都像野兽一样对他竖起刺来冲他咆哮。

她颔首。“如果你这么做，我就杀了你，”她回答。

威尔微微一笑。“所以他还没醒。”

她没说什么。至少，食物变得更好了，吃完药也不再犯困了。威尔想知道是否还有其他人在家中——仆人与管家，在他们忠心的主归来后回到传说中的亡者之地。他想知道是否还有人记得汉尼拔小时候的模样。他会不会像威利那样，以前……

从前呐。

威尔猛然惊醒，一只蜘蛛顺着他的脊梁骨往下爬，他感到一阵痉挛，渐渐恢复了知觉。那家伙在他的胸部舒展，像后肢伸出爪子的猫一样呼噜叫着，拱起身子。他喘着粗气，呼吸着汗水的涩意，感受着毯下身体的疼痛，面朝上转过身来。

他的脑袋还在转，像被磁化了的指南针一样悠悠指向一侧。

他的目光与一双熟悉的眼相遇。深色，虹膜周围是一圈红翳。四目相对，对方神色未变。威尔也不确定是否应该如此——他的大脑似乎远远落后于现实。是汉尼拔，汉尼拔 _来了_ 。他还活着，就站在那里看着威尔，就像他未曾受伤。他的太阳穴与前额周围有一块暗黄的瘀伤，被岩石割开的伤口用蝴蝶绷带包裹着，但他赫立依旧，岿然不动，如同驻守炼狱与地狱[注4]之门的守卫。

他把头倚向一侧，威尔坐了起来。他的肩不再那么疼了，但他的心脏仍在加速跳动，向崭新的伤口输送血液。他启唇，试图从上颚吸入汉尼拔的气味，但那刺痛得厉害，他无法正常呼吸。

“汉尼拔，”他喃喃道。

汉尼拔蹙眉，直起项，立起头。他转过身看着那只蜻蜓，目光又投向威尔，说着些轻柔的、令人莫名的语言。

“我听不懂，”他说。

汉尼拔对他眨了眨眼。“你是美国人，”他低声道。

威尔皱起眉头，他的大脑已经追上差距，迎头赶上了。“你不知道我是谁？”

汉尼拔紧闭双唇，双手放在背后，摇头。

“你不是我留在这间牢房里的那个人，”他说。他的口音似乎更重了，卷上威尔的后颈，如有形的触摸。威尔咬住下唇，吸入一口空气，只觉得满口咸涩，如陈年腌渍的猪肉。“你为什么会在这里？”

威尔吞咽了下。“我不知道，”他回答。汉尼拔未予回应，威尔也猜不出来，他能否判断威尔是不是在说谎。

他颔首——断定的一点头。“谁把你关在这儿的？”他说。

“千叶。”

他再次一点头。“那么，关于这件事，她也许会更愿意提供一些情报。”

他转身走开了。威尔想追上去，把自己掷到铁栅栏上，像在地下墓穴里那一次，叫喊着寻找汉尼拔。但他没有。他无法相信汉尼拔……忘了他。把他忘得一干二净。这怎么可能呢？

他想起了对方头部那惨不忍睹的伤口，想起了自悬崖边到甲板上的那几分钟，那时他的肺里灌满了水，气息奄奄，命悬一线。大脑缺氧。脑损伤。不知何故，这似乎是比死亡更加不堪的归宿。

威尔阖上眼。他从没信过什么神拜过什么人，哪怕是想到这个词，他都要自嘲一番，可那一刻，不管哪路神明，他只求诸天，但求上苍听见，这只是汉尼拔另一个糟糕的心理游戏。威尔不怕粉身碎骨，他已决意踏上无从转圜的演化之路，不论自己会变成何种面目，只要汉尼拔还活着，亲眼目睹这一转变。

千叶那天晚上来找他。

“他不记得我了，”威尔说。

她自鼻腔叹了口气，摇摇头。“我不明白，”她说，“他认识我，他知道自从米莎死后，已经过去很久了，但他离

开这个地方后的许多记忆……都消失了。”

威尔干笑了一声。“他可能是在耍我们。”

她把头偏向一侧，向前跪下，手伸过栅栏去摸威尔的胳膊。威尔想折过她的胳膊，狠狠咬下去，咬断几根手指。但只对上了她的目光。

“也许，”她开头道，温声细语，“这是一个新的开始。一个成为你想要成为自己的机会，而不必再苦苦寻求自我。”

威尔冷嘲一声，翻了个白眼，不让她碰他的胳膊。“他已经造就了我，”他阴沉地回答，“失去记忆并不能赦免他的罪责。”

“但是，如果你能够原谅——”

“ _原谅？_ ”威尔扬高嗓音哑声重复道。一阵笑声脱口而出，虽然那听起来更像咆哮。他更猛烈地摇着头，肩膀刺痛，脸颊上的缝线尴尬地拉扯着他张开的、咆哮的嘴，“这无关 _原谅_ 。如果他不是他，我就不知道……不知道我到底该是什么。”

“你可以学习，”她低声道。

威尔摇头。他的手指缠上牢房栏杆，转向她，满意地看到她已起身，与他的牙拉开了距离，又不像刻意为之。她的目光闪烁，嘴唇紧抿，面色发白。“你最好把我锁在这里，”他对她吼道，“如果他不认识我，他就看不到我的逼近。更不知道要自保。”

她目光如炬，冷酷地逼视着他。“你会死在这里的，”她说，“他并不关心你。他不会管你落得个什么结局。”

“那好啊，”威尔咬牙以对，无视他胸中悲痛欲绝，长鸣呼唤其伴侣的生物。汉尼拔能听到它在冲他引吭呼啸吗？

她又久久地注视着他。“立陶宛有句谚语，”她说，威尔皱着眉，对她眨了眨眼；“‘Drumstame vandeny bepigužuvauti‘。意思是‘ 混水摸鱼易 ’。”威尔眉头紧锁，她笑了，“威尔，你不是个渔夫吗？”

“我不明白，”他低声回答。

“这种情况对你尤为有利，”她说，又跪了下来，离他太远，无法够到，“不要被你的傲慢或受伤的自尊蒙蔽了双眼。”

“受伤的不只是我的自尊心，”威尔又吼道。

她的笑容加深了，目光向下落到他的腹部，遮掩在那件宽大的衬衫下。他没再换过干净的衣服，头发油腻发黑，身上积满了污渍与汗垢。胡子已经长到竖起，他试过去刮它们，但总是扯到缝合的针脚。

“还有另一句谚语，”她继续说，“‘Kaip senieji giedojo， taip jaunieji dainuoja’。是说‘有因必有果，善恶终有报’。”

“意思呢？”

“意思是，”她眼珠一转，说道，“如果你用敌意与愤怒对待这个世界，那你也就活该受同样的报应。所以，如果你对汉尼拔无礼不善，你也只会受到相应的对待。他的记忆也许受损，但那也只是记忆，威尔。别忘了，你的命，一如既往，还是在他手中。”

威尔紧绷地吞咽了下，她站起身，不再多言，离开了。

再次感觉到那个存在，威尔醒了过来。他脸贴着栏杆，盯着他的蜻蜓睡着了。睁开眼时，他知道汉尼拔回来了——他能感觉到空气中的变化，如一只庞然的野兽从睡梦中醒来。他咬着嘴唇，抬起视线，看见汉尼拔正凝视着那只蜻蜓。

汉尼拔转向他，像同时感觉到了威尔的清醒。威尔与他的目光相遇，看见其中一如既往的古井无波，虚无莫测。他已见怪不怪，但此刻看着汉尼拔沉沉的双目——打量着其中的深红浅褐与墨绿斑驳——一个想法浮现在他脑海里。

汉尼拔在威尔面前无所遁形。他不知道他是什么，不知道他能做到什么。威尔可以随心所欲地改造自己，从汉尼拔的反应中就能得知这个Alpha是否在和他玩另一场心理游戏。

他微笑起来，那是个充满希望、温和无害的笑，又发出一声细微的呜咽，像很高兴看到汉尼拔在那里。至少这是真的，他看到汉尼拔的手指在身侧做出了反应。

汉尼拔立刻走近了些，低声道。“你叫什么名字？”他问，就像大多数人在试用第二语言时一样，一本正经，面不改色，不过威尔怀疑英语是汉尼拔的第三或第四语言。

“威尔，”他低喃道，像期盼此刻已久，只想同汉尼拔说上一句话。他能让自己表现得像他的性别一样可悲、轻信、惹人爱怜。他等待着目光中的闪烁，却看不到变化。听到他的名字，对方的眼角并没有任何熟稔或软化的迹象。

“威尔，”汉尼拔重复道。他回头看了看那蜻蜓人，又看了看威尔，“你为什么在这个牢房里？”

威尔舔了舔唇，躲避着他的视线，抬起头自眼睫下看着汉尼拔。“我想杀了你，”他说。

至少汉尼拔对此有所反应。他的脸上泛起血色，他把他的头歪向一侧，威尔吞咽了下，抿紧唇，别开脸，在已过长的头发与衬衫领子之间露出一丝喉咙。

“为何？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔耸肩。“你想杀了我，”他回答，“一报还一报罢了。”

汉尼拔一哼，这次声音里透出了真正的愉悦，威尔看着他，汉尼拔蹲下身来，他睁大了眼睛，松开了紧闭的嘴，像在绝望地嗅着汉尼拔的气味。他张开嘴时还是会痛。

“我们相识多久了？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔吞咽了下。“好些年了，”他答道，再次对上汉尼拔的眼，“千叶告诉你什么了吗？”

“她说我受了重伤，撞到了头，她发现你和我在一起，就把我们都带回家了。”汉尼拔说。威尔点点头，把这个故事和他自己编的分了类。在这个时候挑战千叶的可信度是不明智的，尤其是在威尔仍是个阶下囚还完全落在汉尼拔手中的时候。

汉尼拔一手握住牢房栏杆，目光落在威尔的手上，继而是脖子，然后又是他的脸。“对我来说，你算什么？”他问道。

威尔咬住下唇。“你曾称我们为朋友，”他回答，因为那倒是千真万确的。

汉尼拔点头，他的表情古井无波，就像在自己脑中做着编目。“现在呢？”

“我不知道该怎么称呼我们，”威尔说，因为这也是事实，

汉尼拔皱起眉头，俯身靠近。威尔伸手就能抓住他的衬衫，把他的头盖骨撞到栏杆上，让自己死在千叶手里。但不行。他们要么死一块，要么就索性不死。“你是个Omega，”汉尼拔说，像是很惊讶。威尔点点头，在汉尼拔深吸一口气时，僵住了，他分开唇，用上颚的味蕾更深地吸入威尔的气味，就像Alpha嗅着Omega那样。“我们……？”他摸上自己的脖颈。

威尔摇摇头。“不是，”他回道，脸通红发热，却根本不敢去深究其中原因，“我们没结合。”

汉尼拔呼出一口气，点了一下头。他的眼神现在更柔和了。威尔的表演已经打动了他的心，他很想知道，如果他一开始就用这招，这整个严峻的考验又会变得多么容易。

也可能不会。据他所知，汉尼拔并不是那种会对任何漂亮Omega卖弄下风情或装下可怜就感兴趣的Alpha。

汉尼拔抬眼看了下挂锁与铁链，叹了口气。“我该放你出来的，”他说。

威尔咬着下唇。他的手指紧紧蜷起，指节泛白。“别，”他回道。汉尼拔询问地看着他，“你失忆了。你不能相信任何人。”

汉尼拔蹙眉。“你说你想杀我，”他说，威尔点头，“为什么？”

威尔微笑起来，笑容紧敛，尖牙微露。“因为我可以。” _因为别人都做不到。_

汉尼拔若有所思地哼了一声，他看着威尔，目光沉沉。“你现在还想杀我吗？”

“我不知道，”威尔尽量诚实地回答，“但我不是唯一一个想伤害你的人。你不知道你到底干了什么，莱克特博士。”汉尼拔对这一称呼眨了眨眼，皱起眉，但未予评论。“总有那些想要你死的人——还不如我想你死呢。”

“何以如此呢？”

“他们不会在乎艺术性，”威尔低喃道。

汉尼拔注视他片刻，露出一个锋芒毕显的笑容。“对于一个想杀我的人而言，你似乎很关心我是否还活着。”

“那应该是我，”威尔喃喃道。他转过身去，过于疲惫，难以再继续伪装下去。不过，他现在已经得到了汉尼拔的注意——感觉就像舌上的蜜糖与龙舌兰，“如果你记得的话，你就会知道的。”

汉尼拔再度哼声，把头偏向一侧，像是想对上威尔的视线。威尔没给他想要的，只把目光放在汉尼拔的下巴上。“如果你要杀我，”他开口道，威尔吸了一口气，“你会怎么做？”

威尔嘴角一抽。他的脸颊立刻泛起疼痛来。“用我的双手。”

汉尼拔的笑容未变。他站起来，叹了口气，因为这个动作稍微缩了一下，无疑是枪伤在发出抗议了。威尔知道被枪击中和腹部受伤的痛苦。那不易愈合，哪怕用尽手段，最后也会留下一个巨大的瘢 痕疙瘩。

这感觉才对，就像胜利一样，知道汉尼拔不会毫发无伤地离开这里。他对这一事实感到近乎狂纵的骄傲，尽管他不是那个留下当腹一枪人。

汉尼拔看了眼蜻蜓人。“我应该把它放下来，”他说。

“别，” 威尔立刻道， 汉尼拔的目光停留在他头顶，他又咬住了下唇。威尔咽了口唾沫，往内抿了抿上唇，试着把这个Alpha从他这里拿走猎物的想法所引起的愤怒占有欲压制下去。“他是我的。”

汉尼拔发出一哼——柔声，沉吟，该死的愉悦。威尔没看他的眼睛。

“如你所愿，”他说着离开了地窖。边走边吹灭蜡烛，门一关上，威尔就看不见那只蜻蜓了。威尔粗声一哼，翻了轮白眼，但这看起来更像他所熟悉的汉尼拔，所以他又备受鼓舞。

他胸膛里的生物在低呼着，威尔任它低吼，任那声音自使用过度的喉中逸出。在黑暗里，唯一能听到的就只有地窖外滴滴答答的雨声，以及不怕生存在漆黑之中的怪物，仍四处奔窜着的老鼠的动静。令人宽慰，舒心。威尔想这就像大海的感觉，直坠冰冷深处。

_我必使你得安息。_

在千叶下来找他时，不知又过了多久——可能是数小时，可能是数天，也许已是经年，威尔不确定从什么时候开始饥饿已是常态，一睡便要多个小时——她不是一个人。跟她一起进来的Alpha身上有漂白剂与猫骚味，牢房门一开，威尔就低吼起来。他跌跌撞撞地爬回墙边，颈羽倒竖，伸出利爪。千叶高举着手电筒，把它放在牢房的壁柜里，供足照明。

那个Alpha目光阴沉，戴着兜帽。看起来简直就是典型的瘟疫医生，除此之外，威尔根本想不出其他叫法。他用立陶宛语发出尖锐的命令，威尔听不懂语言，但能感到Alpha的命令迎头压下，迫使他垂头发出低声的呜咽。那人走上前来，用指甲掐住威尔的后颈，威尔僵住了，闭上了眼睛。

“让我睡吧，”他轻声恳求道，试图抬起头去看千叶，但他不能，他 _做不到_ 。那人用另一只手把他的衣服往上推，又发出了一句厉声命令。千叶走过来，在威尔脚旁的床垫上坐下。“拜托。就让我睡着吧。”

她微微一笑。“你的身体知道它Alpha的感觉，”她说，听起来很满意，“它排斥其他人。”

“你能给我点安眠的东西吗？”威尔问道。

她点点头，接过那人的提包，打开来，拿出一块布和一个绿色的软木塞瓶子。她拉开塞子，把一些液体倒在布上。威尔意识到这是什么时，只想笑。

“深呼吸，”她说，把它放在他的口鼻上。他抓住她的手腕，服从她的命令，拼命从甜味的氯仿那里寻求赦免。一次吸入，他的脸变得麻木起来，齿根发痒，这就好，因为那个男人已经开始拆缝线了，扯到威尔胡子时还抱怨了几句。两次吸入，威尔感到他的心跳变慢，肩膀放松下来。那人松开了他的脖子，威尔呜咽了一声。

在他在吸入一口前，她就把布撤走了。她对他微微一笑，有些伤感，又是了然的表情，威尔闭上眼，没有反抗。

威尔在低沉的、悄然的声音中醒来。又是立陶宛语。他听不懂。睁开眼时，脑袋一片晕眩，他因眼前冒着的金星低鸣了一声，想看到它们起舞坠落。它们散发出来的热量只会使他感到无比温暖。

牢房门哐当一声打开了，他转过头，看到汉尼拔向他走来，一阵轻颤。Alpha坐在他床边，用拇指抚摸着威尔的脸——已经脸刮干净了，脸颊内侧没有缝合的痕迹。脸被洗净，胸膛也赤裸着。肩膀与髋部的绷带已被拆除，虽然腿可以移动，但当他试图去动时，仍疼得厉害。

他呜咽着，由于过于虚弱而无法抑制声音，汉尼拔发出轻嘘声，手温柔地从他受伤的脸颊上移开，干燥的指关节抚过他的脖颈。威尔的头一阵一阵地抽痛，汉尼拔的脸在他视线里忽隐忽现。

然后，汉尼拔的手离开他的脖子，抚过他的胸骨。威尔瑟缩了一下，生涩地吸了口气，抓住汉尼拔的手腕想把他弄走，但他提不起力气又神志不清，汉尼拔发出了柔和的、安抚的声音。几乎是在轻哄 [注5] ， _几乎_ 。

威尔倒吸了口气。他听过汉尼拔发出哄声，只有那一次。他剖开威尔的内脏时，他那么做了，当时他们都落泪了，淋漓汗水涤净前尘旧怨，那头牡鹿就死在汉尼拔的厨房里。他向阿比盖尔低呼，引她靠近，随即割开了她的喉咙。威尔再次对上汉尼拔的视线，咬紧牙关，睁大了双眼，里面充满泪水与苦痛。

“谁干的？”汉尼拔低语道，抚摸着威尔的疤痕。

威尔该笑的，但他却蓦地哭了出来。他的手轻握着汉尼拔的手腕，环握着而没有掐住。“你干的，”他哑声道。

汉尼拔睁大眼睛，发出了一声震惊的、粗粝的呼吸，就像挨了一拳一样。他目光一闪，深沉的红，看着威尔腹部的疤。威尔无法去看，不忍去看。明明是很久以前的事了，可为什么还是这么生疼呢？

“我干的，”汉尼拔陈述道。不是个问句。他抚平手掌，吞咽了下，喉咙揪紧了。他对上威尔低敛的视线。“是我试着杀你的时候吗？”

威尔重重一呼气，微笑起来，露出牙齿。他摇头。“不，”他回道，“不是那次。”

“你能……？我有……”汉尼拔又蓦地吞咽地了下，猛地起身。失去他的温度，仿佛阳光突然消失一般，令威尔颤抖起来。他转过身，看到自己的衬衫叠在脑袋旁边，他抓住它，设法坐起来，套进脑袋和一只胳膊，然后是另一只手臂，他的肩膀在发疼抗议，但能用上力了。

汉尼拔大步踏出牢房，走近千叶。“放了他，”他命令道，声音严厉低沉，“他将以客人的身份在家里自由行动。”

千叶点头，干脆一下，汉尼拔又转身看了眼威尔，离开时有如被地狱的恶魔追赶着。威尔呲了下牙，手托在大腿底下，让脚先着地，然后摇摇晃晃地站起身来。

他一瘸一拐地走到牢房门口，千叶与他目光交汇。“我给你留了一个房间，”她说。

他扬起眉毛。“早有预谋吗？”他问。

她微微一笑，温柔而怜爱。“我比任何人都了解汉尼拔，”她回道，“你们之间的连结远比记忆更深。我知道他不能把你永远关在这里。他的灵魂不容许。”

威尔吞咽了下。胸膛里的那个生物发出呼噜声，隆起脊骨，愉快地甩着尾，耳朵与眼睛朝向前方。他想知道，当他再见到汉尼拔时，他是否会看到一只同样的生物冲他露齿而笑。

“我不确定自己能不能爬上楼梯。”他提醒道。

她的微笑扩大了。“我可以再抱你一次，”她给出提议。

威尔翻了个白眼。“现在用藤杖就行了。”

她点了下头。“在这儿等着。我去给你拿。”

威尔的房间在一楼。上一次来时，他没怎么在庄园里逛过，他想知道，除了地牢里的蜻蜓，这里是否还有他的遗痕、他气味的印记，无论多么渺小、多么微不足道。会不会有那么一幅垂幔挂毯落有他的发丝，会不会有那么一扇门印有他的指纹，会不会有那么一条回廊留有他的气息，徘徊不散，提醒人们他曾来过这里，他还活着。

他不会被遗忘，不会像漆色一样淡退，像碎瓷砖一样散落遍地。

千叶把房间指给他后就离开了，说是要去打猎，给他买更多的衣服。房间连着浴室，虽然这点很让人感激，但他觉得一楼有一间浴室配套房还是很奇怪。不过他也不会那么以己度人，而且在他的腿尚在痊愈体力仍在恢复时，他爬的楼梯越少越好。

他关上身后的门，深深吸了霉味的空气与陈木的气息。一瘸一拐地走到落地窗前，同时推开了两片窗叶，丰茂而雨水充盈的空气像犹豫的流浪狗一样爬进来，他笑着把窗户打得更开了。它迎面拂过他的发，如一位母亲走过蹒跚学步的稚子，留他入迷地看着动画，而她去准备正餐。他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，假装又回到了狼陷，暴风雨即将来临。

一会儿后，他从窗口转过身来，让窗帘敞开着，自由地垂下，打量起房间。装潢相对朴素，墙边放了张双人床，平的那侧贴着墙面，床头转角处朝着窗。另一头的门后有张桌子，对面墙上开了个柜子和五斗橱。墙壁是浓郁的烫橙色，宛如熟透的芒果，窗帘则是锃光瓦亮的金，铺地的暗系木头几乎呈黑色。

尽管有明亮的色彩，这仍是一片黑暗，亲密的空间。威尔走到衣柜与五斗橱之间的第二扇门，打开，里面是一间装饰朴素的浴室。有座带淋浴喷头的浴缸，透明的窗帘在一端扎成一捆，还有一个抽水马桶与盥洗台。墙壁漆成了柔和的天蓝。水龙头，浴缸脚，以及马桶把手都是纯金的。

蓝金色通常被认为是Omega的舒适色，而研究发现Alpha更喜欢紫、红黑色。与权力和控制有关的颜色，而前者正相反。油漆闻起来还很新鲜——整个房间看起来比深色的木质家具与卧室的深色调更现代，威尔有些好奇这是什么时候建的。是不是千叶在家的时候做的。

他走进浴室，顺手关上门。走到浴缸前，他拉上外面的窗帘，插上旋塞，打开水，把它调到滚烫的温度。他把藤杖倚在浴缸边缘，水升上后，小心翼翼地让自己躺进去，发出嘶声，因为肌肉酸痛，也因几乎烫开皮水流在他周围翻卷。

与大海大不相同。但它仍让人心生宽慰。

他让水涨到膝盖。浴缸足够长，如果他坐直的话，几乎可以伸展开腿，于是他放松下来，膝盖支起露出水面。他的胳膊靠在浴缸边缘，舒了口气，后脑勺抵着浴池壁，面朝天花板眨着眼。天花板是白的，带着多出来的泥灰，仿佛流云翻滚。

他又叹了口气，把头转向一侧，小心翼翼地摸着脸颊上的伤疤。它已经闭合了，愈合了，他碰它的时候也不那么疼了。这将只是另一条线，另一道因汉尼拔的设计而留下的疤痕。威尔现在已经记不起有哪处伤口不是汉尼拔造成的了，他想知道是不是所有的艺术品在被其主触碰时都会有同样的感觉。

他阖上眼，放轻了手，让它沿着自己的脖颈向下，进到水里，落到他胸口。手指碰到腹部隆起的疤时，他停了下来，想起汉尼拔的手掌触碰在上面的灼人热度，想起威尔告诉他是他制造了这一笔时，对方眼里闪过的深切悲楚。没有丝毫幸灾乐祸，不过威尔怀疑即使汉尼拔还记得，他也不会为这个提醒感到愉悦。威尔的伤疤是挣来的，它是战勋，出自一场自他们的目光在杰克的办公室里相锁的那一刻起就开始的战斗。

一部分的他想要完成这未竟的事业。该轮到他拿起木偶的牵丝，拨弄汉尼拔的大脑，直到他的生存本能发挥作用。而当回忆重新浮现时，他就会为此颤抖，威尔确信，这么多年来，他从未有过这样万般思绪齐上心头的时候。他想知道，如果汉尼拔重忆起它们，他的第一反应会是什么，是撕咬，是逃跑，还是落泪。

威尔要改写的历史太多了。历史是由征服者书写的，而威尔是一个征服者的名字，但对他来说，也就只有名字罢了。汉尼拔总是赢，不管是哪种竞争。他是书页的主宰，他自己生活的叙述者，这不会变，无论威尔遇到的、接触到的是哪个版本。

他吞咽了下，手沿着腿向下揉去，睁开眼看了看自己的髋关节。一块深色的淤青从右边的大腿一路延伸到腹部，覆盖住苍白的皮肤。他想知道如果汉尼拔也看到这些，又会作何感想。他肩膀上的刺伤周围又出现了另一种颜色的斑块，同样已经愈合，缝线也已消失——如果这能算是个开始的话。时间与海水都加长了愈合的过程。

他脸上可能也有一块淤青。他想起了汉尼拔的手触碰到它时的感觉。不痛，毫无痛感。

他蜷起手指，深深掐进瘀伤里，掐得生疼，一阵刺痛从胃里直扎入心脏。“你答应过会记得我的，”他低声道，背叛、骄傲与受伤的自尊随着海水的热度一起燃烧起来。他的胸口和脖子烧得通红，汗水聚集在发下。他得停下。

他咬紧牙关，冲自己低吼了一声，放开大腿。 _懦弱。_ 他脑子里的声音听起来像杰克的。威尔想象着将牙咬进杰克的动脉，吞噬他的生命，看着它从他的眼里消失。多年之前，他们本可以带着阿比盖尔逃离法律与那片土地，来到这里。她会喜欢这里的——返璞归真，以林为家，与他们一起狩猎。

他的胃辘辘作响，威尔龇牙，对身体的需求感到无端愤懑。他用湿漉的手指梳过头发，颤抖起来。

如果汉尼拔永远不能恢复记忆，那么威尔就不知所措了。如果他不知道这是为什么，不知道其中道理，不知道威尔手上鲜血背后的意义，不知道威尔会如何微笑着将牙齿陷入他的心脏替他完成最后一次跳动，那么杀了他又意义何在。他不明白威尔为什么要这么做。他不会 _懂_ 。

而那是不可原谅的。那与让一只疯狗咬他无异。

所以，威尔必须让汉尼拔当心。他必须。如果他不能得到他所知道的汉尼拔，他就自己造出来。蜕变是痛苦的，可能无比漫长，有千叶在旁边看着肯定更难，但这是威尔的冷却期。这是他的荆棘之链，越扯越紧。他能做到——他以前做到过，当时的赌注要大得多。而威尔现在是提线高手了，他能操线控制整支乐队，让这场表演完美收官。

他会让汉尼拔爱上他，就像以前那样热情而激烈。到那时，他就会将他的怪物活剥，让那生物爬上汉尼拔胸膛，让他看见，一眼，就一眼，他到底将威尔变成了什么模样，然后用手掐紧他的脖子，看着光亮从他的眼中消失，看着爱与渴望断裂分开，让汉尼拔反击，将刀深深捅入他的胸口，流血交融，最终归一。

他心下暗笑。

“这是我的设想。”

威尔从浴室出来，光洁干净，发现床上有一套新衣服。他关上窗，高兴地发现房间里已弥漫着雨水与生命的气息，他尽快又小心地穿上衣服。他不得不坐在床上，只能用一只手穿上那件衬衫，一件淡蓝的t恤，大了好几号，而休闲裤轻易就遮住了他赤裸的脚。还有他穿的袜子，暖和而厚实。没有鞋子。

威尔兀自呼了口粗气，不知道千叶是不是故意让他穿成这样，一个可爱的、毫无威胁的孩子。

他抓起拐杖，一瘸一拐地走出房间，留门开着，这样卧室与浴室就不会再发霉，他看到从门附近的另一个房间射出的光线。那是间起居室，里边有几张沙发，一面墙上倚满了厚重的旧书。

汉尼拔就坐在里面。那里有一堆火在燃烧着，温暖、宜人、明亮。威尔的身影挡住门口，他抬起头来。

他礼貌地笑笑，目光只短暂落在威尔的脖子上，然后是他的腹部，又与他的目光相遇了。威尔咬住下唇，直直看回去。他不会让自己被吓倒的。

“你看起来气色不错，”汉尼拔说，并冲旁边的一把椅子做了个手势，让威尔坐下。

威尔微微一笑，低下头，用手捋了捋头发，一瘸一拐慢悠悠走到汉尼拔坐着的沙发的另一头。他自己占了个地方，也不知道汉尼拔有没有抗议他选的位置，反正他也没有表示。

“谢谢，”他柔声卖乖道。保持头部前倾，自眼角偷偷地瞟了一眼，做出一副过于羞怯不敢冒险藏起脖子的Omega模样。他的肩膀紧绷，他不能让它们松下。 他仍然不相信这一切不是为了让他放松警惕而精心设计的阴谋。 他呼了口气，吹起脸上的一绺头发。“我需要理发了。”

汉尼拔挑起眉，放下书。他面前的桌上放着一杯酒，威尔感到胸口一松。有些事永远不会变。“不是一直都那么长吗？”他问道。

威尔摇头。“我喜欢短一点，”他回说。

汉尼拔颔首。“我确定这附近哪里有剪刀，”他说，“或者我可以让千叶带人来，让它更合你的意。”

“谢谢你，”威尔低喃道，“我很感激。”

汉尼拔微笑着，冲威尔的手杖示意。“千叶告诉我你恢复得很好，”他说。

威尔点头。他摸了摸手杖的象牙柄。它看起来既古老又经典，老式黑帮会用的那种，过于花里胡哨了。把手有一定的重量。他想象着必须要靠多近才能造成可观的冲击。

他看着汉尼拔。“你呢？”他问。

汉尼拔闭上嘴，重心转移时缩了下，一只手抵住身体一侧。“显然我中枪了，”他温和道，“而我不知道是怎么中的，也不知道为什么。”

威尔笑了声。“我可以告诉你，”他说。温柔的。许诺的。

汉尼拔看着他。“你不会说谎吧？”他问。

“我为什么要说谎？”

“你告诉我不要相信任何人。你还说要杀我。”他犹豫了一下，“奇怪的是，我觉得这两句话倒是真心实意的。不过，部分的我又相信你会在某些事情上说谎。”他摇摇头。

威尔皱眉。“你第一次见到我的时候，你对我说了什么？”他问道。

汉尼拔松了口气。“另一件奇怪的事，”他回答道。他把目光移开，望向炉火，“我醒来时，我感到……坐立不安。我觉得有一件非常重要的事情必须要做，或者要看到。我找到你时，那种感觉才消失。”他又看了眼威尔。“我说‘我认识你，但我又不认识你’。当我看到你在那间牢房里的时候，我感到如释重负，我也不知道为什么。”

威尔微笑。“也许看到我被关在笼中让你松了口气吧，”他冷冷地回道，“受着伤。知道我没有威胁。”

汉尼拔呼了口气，报以微笑。在炉火的映照下，他的脸棱角分明，目光深沉。威尔可以轻而易举便随着它们，潜入那些他在杰克的缰绳拉扯下走过的漫漫长夜。他想—— _天，_ 他多么想。

“你要等到彻底复原后再出击吗？”汉尼拔冷静地问道——如此冷静，以至于有那么一会儿，他们仿佛回到了他在马里兰的小屋，等着多拉海德上门。手中的酒与炉内的火模糊了白天和黑夜，对与错的界限。威尔的目光落到他的手上，放在膝头的书上，咬住下唇。

“计划是这样，”他低声说。

汉尼拔的笑容扩大了，露出牙齿。红光在他眼里幽燃，充满期待。他脸上的胡子都剃得一干二净，所以威尔能看到他嘴角的纹路与唇上的淡粉。“你简直诚实得可怕，”他低喃道，像深为着迷似的，威尔闭上嘴，两颊发热。他移开视线，盯着炉火。“我们是怎么认识的？”

“是别人设计的，”威尔嘟囔道，“我替一个想抓杀人犯的人工作，而你是我的心理医生。”

汉尼拔哼声，若有所思，安静不语。“我想让一个Alpha来当你的心理医生，不会让你多么高兴吧。”他说。

“我们的关系中有很多不愉快的成分，”威尔回道，语气也很温和，“而你是个Alpha并非其中之一。”

汉尼拔又沉默良久，时间长得威尔除了看着他之外别无选择。他神色未变——仍然沉思着，平和的淡漠。威尔想夺过他的钩，但他控制住了。汉尼拔不是个钓者，威尔也不会让他现在就把鱼带走。

“威尔，”他开口道，片刻犹豫，移开目光，吞咽了下。他抓紧手中的书。应该是一本诗集，但威尔只能猜想，他看不懂书名。不过这似乎是汉尼拔在闲暇时会读的东西。“我们关系的本质，到底是什么？不是说过去，而是现在？”

威尔清清嗓子，脖子突然烧得厉害。他不由自主地产生了一种疯狂的感觉：唯一能让他冷却下来的就是汉尼拔的手，贴上他颈背。该死，他绝对要剪个头了——他的头发把热量都挡住了，但他没有撩开，因为任何肢体细节都足以让汉尼拔看出来他是否在说谎。

“我信过你，”威尔说，沉默像刀扎入肋骨。既然不能致残，那就伤害吧。“你也信过我，不过已经过去了。曾几何时，我信你爱过我。但我们都错了。”

“爱上我是你的错吗？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔吞咽了下，颤抖地吸入一口气。没带脑子，口误了——“我们”——他应该更加小心的。“事实上，”他回道，“现在并不好说。”

“我只恨自己不记得你，”汉尼拔低声道。他的声音亲密而肃穆，仿佛他们是挤在毯子下面交换着奇谭怪事的孩子，讲着天理难容的罪孽，聊着过往已逝的爱情，“不过我觉得，就算我记得，你可能也同样不可捉摸。”

威尔笑了声，胸口蓦地松下来。“那是我们的共同之处，”他亲切道，“隐喻与诗歌——我们就是这样舞蹈的，莱克特博士。”

汉尼拔停顿了一下，似乎在考虑这句话。“告诉我，威尔，”他回道，“我是个好舞伴吗？”

“最好的，”威尔悄声，如教堂里的忏悔般低柔而虔诚。汉尼拔笑了，眼里因这个回应闪烁着愉悦的光。“你仍是。不过我担心我们在海里时，可能已经失去了节奏。大海，有它有自己的曲调。”

“那么我们必须再次找到它，”汉尼拔盖棺定论道。

威尔微微一笑，他胸中有什么骚动着龇出尖牙，用利爪刨出声音来。“求之不得。”

第二天的大部分时间里，威尔都在睡觉， 食饱肚胀 ，眼皮沉重得睁不开。他从书房里拿了几本书；汉尼拔给他指出了英文分类。大部分是古哲诗与散文，但他确信，当他无法再伪装下去，必须回到自己房间时，这些书肯定是不错的消遣。

千叶几乎不怎么出现。她来时就会带上食物和衣服。给威尔的感觉就是她仍在等他醒悟，等他去爱，而非复仇，她离开自己的小屋，只为来查看一下她的主人与朋友是否还活着。

汉尼拔再次径直走近他时，是在花园里。他们像陌生人一样在彼此的领域里摸索，过于软弱无法压倒对方，又过于强硬无法屈服退让。汉尼拔没有走近威尔的房间，威尔的腿也没力气真地四处走动去寻找汉尼拔的卧寝。

汉尼拔走近，他抬起头来，脸上的笑容真诚到泛滥，几乎令人不适。仅仅是看到这个Alpha的出现，他就能品味良久，而当他与汉尼拔如异教徒般共舞时，他就会想象将贝迪莉亚的另一条腿架在铁叉上烧烤的图景。

“我能坐吗？”汉尼拔问道，威尔点点头，挪到长凳的一端，给这个Alpha让出位置。他仍在借拐杖走路，但他的肩膀因活动而变得越来越有力，他的腿几乎可以完全靠自己走了。还有些虚弱，但总会过去的，一切都会过去。头顶上的树叶转为棕色，空气里蓄起了沉沉雨水，无论阳光多么明媚，天依旧在渐渐变凉。

威尔叹了口气，用他从房间书桌上拿的一张多余的纸在书页上做了记号，合上书，把它搁在膝上。“你知道，”他说，眼睛望着天空，“我想象过我们两人的未来。快乐的，不那么快乐的。但我从没想过能让你回到这里。”

汉尼拔吞咽了下，点头。他与威尔一起望着天。威尔想看到星辰。“我在这里失去了很多，”汉尼拔回道，“但有时，一个人必须归根，看前生的余烬里能否生出更好的可能。”

“你的记忆止于哪里？”威尔问。

汉尼拔耸耸肩。“有一些闪现，一些我知道不属于这里的记忆，但我也不知道它们究竟是什么，”他冷静地回道，“我会看到喷泉与美术馆。我记得学过素描。看这。”他手里拿着一本书，那是本方方正正的大部日志。书页翻开，看到他在乌菲齐宫里作过的那副画时，威尔深深地吸了一口气。

_如果我每天见到你……_

“西风神，”他低语道。

汉尼拔颔首。他又翻了一页，威尔吞咽了下，看到自己的另一幅形象。这一次，只有他的躯干和脸，站在那里，毫无特色，双目低垂，两肩缩起。“威尔，我有很多你的画像，”汉尼拔说道，静静地坦白，“我的手记得绘制它们的过程，但我的眼却不记得灵感迸发的场景。”

威尔知道汉尼拔眼里的疑问—— _你对我意味着什么？_ 太快了，威尔知道他无法回答接下来的问题，他也没有答案。他看向别处，又把目光转向天空。他清清嗓子，舔了下唇。

“你看到外面的星星了吗？”他问。

汉尼拔点头。“是的，”他回答，“如果没记错的话，外面星光灿烂。”

威尔嗤声。“你刚是在开玩笑吗？”

“是的，我相信我仍有这能力。”汉尼拔微笑着。眸中着上亮色，面部因此柔和，而威尔就喜爱这点。“令我感到欣慰的是，众星，我们对它们的认知，并没有改变。俄里翁永远在那里——在那之后是维纳斯，朱庇特。”

威尔紧张地吞咽了下，闭上眼睛。他低下头，双肘搁在膝上，书本稳稳地夹在他的腹部与胳膊之间，用手扒梳着他那过长的头发。

“我不怎么了解失忆，不知道该怎么帮上忙，”他平静道。他想让汉尼拔记起来吗？

_不，_ 他脑中的声音在低喃。

_是的，_ 他胸中的生物在咆哮。

汉尼拔叹气。“不幸的是，我们的头脑，不论挖掘得多深，研究得多么透彻，有时仍旧是一片谜样的土地。”他回话道，“失忆通常是创伤导致的——一个人想要抹去的痛苦记忆。”他停顿了下，威尔未答，他便继续说下去，“你从没告诉过我，我是怎么中枪的。”

威尔抬起头，却没挺直，只转过身，下巴抵在健全的那只手上，带着侧目的微笑凝视着汉尼拔。“不错，”他回道，“可是如果我说了，你会信吗？”

汉尼拔对他回以一笑，温柔和煦。“我想你最好还是告诉我吧，”他说，“我会亲自决定你的诚实究竟到哪一程度为止。”

威尔笑出声来，坐直了身，抬头看天，露出脖颈。他能感觉到汉尼拔的目光在落在他喉咙上，他挠了下自己的脖子，把对方的注意力集中在那里。这是一种卑鄙的、不入流的逗弄，但他现在心情不错，就放纵自己一把了。他喜欢看到汉尼拔盯着他摸自己脖子时，双眼变得专注而锐利的模样。

“我们在追捕一个连环杀手，”他说。汉尼拔对他眨眨眼，把头偏向一侧。“他对你鬼迷心窍，而我和他做了个交易。我会引诱你到你自己的小屋里，周围荒无人烟。在悬崖边上。我会帮他杀了你，再反过来逮捕他。但你知道……你知道我不会让他杀了你。你的命是我的。”他看了眼汉尼拔，见他的反应，没发现什么端倪。汉尼拔戴上了面具，穿着他一身完美的人皮，以至于有那么一会儿，威尔差点摔书怒立。“他打中了你。他走进房间看着你去死。我正准备拔枪干掉他，但他捅了我的脸。我们打起来了。你和我，一起杀了他。”

“就是那样，”汉尼拔低声道，目光幽邃。他的喉咙深处传来沉沉回响，葡萄酒的回甘。威尔点头。“然后我们……坠崖了？”

威尔紧闭双唇。“我希望我们死在一起，”他喃喃说，低头看着自己的双手。他的手指蜷曲着握住膝上的书，绷紧了。“我希望那一刻——那圆满、美丽的一刻——是我们一起经历的最后时刻。”

“威尔，我们是如何杀死那个人的？”

威尔微笑。“你扯断了他的喉咙，”他说，“我捣了他的内脏，就像你捅了我一样。”

汉尼拔这下真的低吼出声了——一种发自本能的、深沉声音，他来不及阻止，便脱口而出。威尔紧绷起来，侧视着汉尼拔，仍低着头。他不知道该如何反应——那声音不是愉悦，但也肯定不是厌恶。

不，不是厌恶。

汉尼拔用指尖轻触自己的嘴，片刻迟疑后，他伸出手，覆在威尔的指节上。他的触摸温暖而有力，宽阔的手掌完全罩住了威尔。威尔颤抖着，咬住下唇。

“威尔，”汉尼拔低唤道，庄严而柔和。威尔在发抖，他为什么要发抖？他的心脏怦怦直跳，眼瞳里闪过金芒[注6]。他能感受到，如同刺激，仿佛他的触碰会弥留不散。他抑制住了想要去摩挲、去引起它们注意的冲动。

“直到那时我才看到，”威尔说。他唇焦口燥，手指在汉尼拔的指间曲起、转动，让他们掌心相贴，他想到汉尼拔肩膀的力量，在自己脸颊下的胸膛，以及他阖上的眼。“多么美丽的世界。你打造得那么美。”他吞咽了下，“我觉得我已经失去它了。”

“那个世界依然美丽，威尔，”汉尼拔回道。他靠得更近了，威尔不记得他什么时候贴近的，但他贴得太近了。如果威尔足够软弱的话，他就会放任自己仰头，用额面触碰他的嘴唇了。他很软弱——他是如此软弱——但他不能放任自己。如果他想要终结，他就不该这么做。

如果他想要制裁，就不该这么做。为了阿比盖尔。为了一切。

他清清嗓子，抽出手，抓住藤杖，站了起来。“千叶多久进城一次？”

汉尼拔摇头。“我不确定，”他回道，“我想她去得更勤了，因为她现在有三张嘴要养活。”

威尔点了点头。“我想陪她去，下次。”

汉尼拔闭起双唇，目光扫视着威尔的脸。威尔与他的目光相遇，除了真心实意的躁动不安，料他也看不出别的什么。Omega是群居动物，有筑巢的本能，却也偏安流浪。威尔从来不是个居家男，不管别人怎样努力地试图让他安居在内。

“我会知会她的，她下次再去时会来接你。”汉尼拔说。

威尔点头，勉强扯出一丝微笑。“谢谢你，莱克特博士，”他回道。

“谢什么？”

威尔叹息，摇摇头。“迁就我吧，我想。”他说。汉尼拔站起来，和他一起朝前门走去。“没有多少人会把一个明显想弄死他的人留在身边。”

“你想杀我，威尔，”汉尼拔回答，“但我不认为你想要我死。”

威尔拧眉看着他的袜子。湿气浸透了它们，因为千叶还是没想到要给他提供鞋子。不过，他倒不介意——甚至还有些高兴，他可能会弄湿木地板，留下他存在的另一道印记。他在汉尼拔的生命中标记着他的领土——最终，也会标记他的死亡。

汉尼拔在他们跨过门槛进入前门时停了下来，威尔转过身来看着他。大厅里的看台如排排盔甲，随时准备压倒聚集在内的宵小。幽魂们整装待发，只待家主一声令下便举起干戈保卫城堡。

汉尼拔 下颔紧绷 ，手指蜷握住日志。他低头看着它，又随意抬起头，像在考虑什么。威尔让他这样做，平静地坐在他的船上，将鱼饵垂挂在外，等着鱼儿游近。

不是活饵，还不是。那样刺激就太多了。

汉尼拔叹了口气，举起一只手，轻放在威尔受伤的肩头。威尔绷紧了，因疼痛发出低吼，但无意警告。 _还_ 没有。汉尼拔摊平手，拇指触及威尔裸露的锁骨，顺着他的喉咙向上滑去，正落在肌腱后方的软肉上。他温暖而充满生气，生命，威尔一直凝视着他，在汉尼拔的手最终停在他喉咙上时，都没有切断视线。

“你认为，”汉尼拔低声道，“如果我试图伤害你，你能阻止我吗？”

威尔咽了口唾沫，一手捂上腹部。汉尼拔的目光落在它上面。“你以出乎预料的方式伤害了我，”他回答道。汉尼拔对上他的视线，鲜红而嗜血。“可是，我知道，你每做一件事，就有成千上万件事等在后面。所以，不，我想我不能阻止你。”

汉尼拔的嘴角勾起微笑。他倾身逼近，威尔不得不抬起头来保持视线相平。“那你最好快点痊愈，”他说，一声低沉的呜噜将利爪扣入威尔的脊骨，随即收紧。他听到这声音，一阵颤抖。

“你最好赶快记起，”威尔回道，声音颤抖却肯定。汉尼拔的笑容加深。

“你很……讨人欢心，”他说，像是无法决定该用什么词来形容。威尔咬住下唇，只觉得口干舌燥，他确信自己抵着汉尼拔手掌的心跳已经出卖了自己。汉尼拔放下他的手，鱼咬住了饵，但最终也觉察到了垂钓者的视线。他后退一步，威尔用嘴深深吸了口气，让它流过 嗅觉器。 刺痛，但他闻到的东西却不容置疑——

深沉的，咆哮的欲望。Alpha的欲望。他的手指抖得厉害，几乎握不住书，书脊周围的指关节都发白了。他胸中的那个生物发出震耳欲聋的嚎叫。

他一声不吭地转过身，多亏那根手杖，带着它没法走快。它迫使他落步缓慢而平稳，迫使他表现出从容自控的模样。回房的一路上，他都能感到汉尼拔那视线，深深钻进他颈后。

千叶有辆车，感谢老天，第二天就带威尔进城了。镇子本身很小，只有两条路多一点，周围都是房子。清一色的暗调，石板屋顶，灰石砌筑，惹人喜爱，让威尔联想到了悬崖。

“首先，理发，”她宣布。

威尔松了一口气。“谢天谢地，”他喃喃道。

千叶冲他微微一笑，把车停在教堂旁马路尽头多出来的一小块地上。他们下了车，威尔紧跟着她。注意到他走起路来一瘸一拐的，她也没有多催。她走向一家小店，不过看起来更像是一户寻常人家。旁边的围栏里圈着山羊。她走近一位满头银发、笑纹深陷的老妇人，指了下威尔，用手做了些剪发的动作，唇间淌出流畅的立陶宛语。那个女人微笑着，用手势示意威尔坐下。

威尔照做了，一品脱的羊奶与一份糕点立刻端了上来。他对那个女人摇摇头，希望能婉拒这点客气，但她生气了，翻了轮眼，捏了把他那张漂亮的脸蛋。

她说着什么，千叶笑了起来。“她说你太瘦了。”

威尔摇头。

“你的Alpha没好好喂你。”

威尔涨红了脸，看向那个妇人，但她没瞧他，正忙着把剪刀和梳子塞进围裙里。她拿起一瓶水喷起来，把威尔的头发压下去，落梳果断而严厉，仿佛不容威尔任何反抗，就跟不许他头发上的缠结作对一样。

“我没有Alpha，”威尔愤愤地争辩道，知道她听不懂他的话，“告诉她。”

“偏不，”千叶说，她的眼里闪烁着恶作剧般的光芒。威尔想瞪她一眼，但他刚回过头，那妇人就厉声喝止，迫使他再次面对着墙。他前面没有镜子，所以威尔看不到房间的其他部分。

“反正，我没有，”威尔争辩道，不过他看不见她的脸，也没法瞪她。他坐在椅子上，叹息着，感到自己的发梢被稍微温柔了些的手法拉起，夹在两指之间，随即响起剪刀过发的安静咔嚓声。

“听着，她知道的事，到了中午，整个镇子的人都会知道。如果你不想让镇上所有的Alpha都来嗅你，就别到处宣扬你没有伴侣。”

威尔转移了下重心，发出尴尬的一哼。

她笑着说。“再说了，你来这儿把自己整得漂漂亮亮的，不是为了他吗。威尔，你可藏不住这点啊。”

“我就喜欢把头发剪短，不行吗，”威尔粗声粗气道。

“嗯哼。那为什么不索性剃光呢？”

他翻了个白眼。“我想我更喜欢那个把我推下火车的你。”

“可别给我出主意了。”

让威尔松了一口气的是，这个妇人办事效率很高。干完活后，她递给他一面镜子，在他身后朝他微笑。他的头发看起来好多了，在他的后颈处微卷起来，他用手指扒梳了一把，翻下额前的卷发，就跟坠崖前一样。他笑着冲她点点头。

“立陶宛语的‘谢谢’怎么说？”他问千叶。

她微微一笑。“Ačiū，”她说，威尔对那个妇人重复了一遍。她又捏了捏他的脸颊，说了些别的，惹得千叶大笑起来。

“她说了什么？”等千叶付过钱，他们离开店铺后，威尔发问。

“她告诉我一定要让你的Alpha好好喂你，否则她就要亲自上门给你做饭了。”

威尔翻了记白眼，咬着下唇，突然想道——汉尼拔有多久没吃他偏好的肉了？他还像之前那样渴望得到它吗？肯定的，他一定还想要，但他必须控制住自己的欲望，因为他还不够强，不像以前那样对这个世界有足够的了解，不能像从前那样穿行其间游刃有余。

千叶随后去肉铺买了些鸡肉和羊肉。威尔无所事事地跟她晃在货摊和店面之间，充当个拎包的光荣苦力。人不多，但市场很兴旺。似乎住在这里的每个人都出来走动了。没有人直接问候千叶，也没有人直接打招呼，但有些人会点头认面。

“你在这儿住了这么久，”威尔低声道，他们缓步回到车上，手里提着肉和添置的衣物。威尔终于说服她给他买了双鞋，因为他穿的这双是汉尼拔的，根本不合脚。他敢肯定自己看起来就像个没个正形的流浪汉，被收容在某间无名的Omega看管所里。“你认识镇上的每个人吗？”

“大部分，”千叶回道，一边从威尔手里接过大包小包，把它们放在后座上，威尔钻进车里。一会儿，她滑进驾驶室，启动了车。

“你认为他会让我一个人进城吗？”威尔问道。

千叶挑了挑眉毛，撅起唇，又把目光转向了路上。“可能吧，”她轻描淡写地说，“他信你。”

“他不该信我。”

“你一直都这么说。”

“我是认真的，”威尔说，他试着不去理会揪紧五脏六腑的愤怒。 如饥似馁 。他在汉尼拔附近总是饥肠辘辘。他想知道汉尼拔什么时候会再次开灶。他已经习惯了那些 山珍海错 ——这是漫长的海上旅行与目前的处境所无法改变的。

她哼了一声，没有回答。而威尔太累了，顾不上再作追问。

回去时，汉尼拔帮他们一起卸了货。他看到威尔的头发，攥紧了手指，指节发白，吞咽艰难，威尔知道他在竭力不发出呜鸣或咆哮。这在他的胃里划出一道热隙，数小时绵绵不消。

他睡着了，梦见汉尼拔半夜来到他身边，把手放在威尔的喉咙上，捏住， _掐紧_ 。他醒来时湿汗淋漓，浑身发抖，如在水中泡过一般。他翻了个身，手撸住阴茎，在掌心碾蹭，仿佛跟人同宿的十几岁少年。他在高潮时咬住枕头，尖牙撕破了枕面。

炉火明亮而温暖。威尔将一把椅子拉近壁炉，倚着其后背坐下，在地板上休息。他想象着火焰伸出舌，如情人的触抚般卷弄着木结，舔舐着红色的靠垫与金色的流苏。他想象着火苗欢快地舞动着，吞噬地毯、书籍与美酒。他闭上眼睛，火焰变成了手形与獠牙模样。

脚步声让他又睁开了眼，他转过身去，越过椅子，看到门口处汉尼拔的身影。他微笑着举起一杯酒致意。“我自便，”他说。汉尼拔的暗影点点头，走到靠窗的桌旁，给自己倒了杯酒，走到光亮处。金橙色的光芒亲吻着他的脸颊，爱抚着他的下巴，磨去他眉宇的棱角。他坐在威尔倚着的椅子上，落下手，蹭过他发梢，却不曾真正触及。

他想要触碰。威尔希望他这么做。他们中的哪一个会先屈服——这个问题岂非重如千金？

“我一直在做奇怪的梦，”汉尼拔低声道。

威尔笑了声。“真是风水轮流转，”他说。汉尼拔发出询问的声音，他补充道，“过去是我告诉过你我的梦。”

“你梦见了什么？”

“死亡。怪物。”

汉尼拔叹息。“如此黑暗，”他说。他的手指蜷起——威尔听着它们摩挲过浓密的天鹅绒，微微一颤。“告诉我，威尔，一个 Omega 怎会置身于这些东西之中呢？”

威尔绷紧了。“怪物可不关心生理，莱克特博士，”他把住口风，“我又为什么要呢？”

汉尼拔哼声，将一条腿叠在另一条上。脚靠近了威尔一侧。如果威尔想的话，只要弯下身，就能把头倚在Alpha的膝上。他饮下一大口酒，舔舔唇，抓住黑莓的锋锐余韵。

“我是个杀手吗，威尔？”

“是的，”回答。

“我想也是。”

“你不记得了吗？”

“有时这些记忆就像电影一般。我看到……许多事。怪物，如你所言。谋杀。但我并不怕它们。相反，它们令人宽慰。”

“记忆塑造了我们，”威尔喃喃道，“所以，你的大脑肯定能认自己的手中认出一二。”

“啊，但我记得的并不是自己的手，”汉尼拔低声道。威尔扬起头，抬眼看到汉尼拔在对他微笑。“我看见了你的，透过一切。”

威尔吞咽了下，目光移到炉火上，紧张、控制地深吸一口气。“你想要我招供吗？”

“我不知道，”汉尼拔回答，“你想要坦白吗？”

“我们本来打算一起远走高飞的，”威尔低语。他又喝了口酒，等着汉尼拔不耐烦地吸一口气。“你用刀捅了我的那晚。我们本来是要逃走的，但你感觉到我的背叛。犹豫。所以你留下我一个人等死了。”

“我不知道那晚的我是怎么想的，”汉尼拔呢喃道，“但今天的我，却后悔至深。”

短暂的沉默，停顿，唯有燃得正欢的炉火发出噼啪声。雀跃起舞，恣意 放纵 。

“威尔，你有过孩子吗？”

威尔绷紧了肩膀，扯疼了受伤的那一侧。他饮尽了酒，大口咽下。“你干嘛问这个？”

“我做过有关一个女孩的梦。我觉得我一度爱过她，伴着那种感觉而来的，是你的情感回应。”

“阿比盖尔，”威尔说，他的心脏怦怦直跳，仿佛要从胸腔的深处跳出来，再一次冲到悬崖之上。“我杀了她父亲。你杀了她。你割断了她的喉咙，让她死在我的怀里。”

“我很抱歉。”

“你很抱歉？”威尔嘶声。他的双目刺痛生涩，泪水肆意流出，眼中难掩金芒。Omega本能。字面意义上的。母性。 _懦弱_ 。

“是的，”汉尼拔答道。坦承不讳。威尔抬头看着他，那双深沉的眼睛盯着炉火。他的指甲又一次抓过椅扶，叹了口气，从酒杯里一啜。他闭眼回味，轻哼，舔唇，将杯子放在另一侧扶手上。睁开眼睛，他注视着威尔。

他将头偏向一侧，手指在天鹅绒上滑动，拂过威尔额上的一绺发，将它移开，露出了那里的伤疤。“这也是我做的吗？”他低声道，拇指抚摸着威尔额头上鼓起的疤，令人揪心的温柔。

威尔点头。“你就是个睚眦必报的神。”

汉尼拔吞咽了下，双眼过于幽邃无法解读。

“你呢？”他问。威尔蹙额。汉尼拔的拇指再次蹭过伤疤，近乎试探。“威尔，你是个怎样的神？”

威尔吞咽了下。“噬人的那种。”

汉尼拔嘴角一扬，微笑露齿。“是吗？”他问道。火苗又窜了起来，一根圆木掉下，火星四溅。这吓了威尔一跳，他缩了下，汉尼拔立刻将手放在他的头发上，轻柔而有力，抚慰着他。威尔的眼睑颤抖着，深深吸了一口气。“这就是你打算对我做的事吗？吞噬我？”

“我不知道，”威尔回答。汉尼拔的手没有离开他的头发。见威尔不再反抗时，他的手变得更无所忌惮，更加大胆放肆，指尖轻刷过他的下巴。汉尼拔的手滑到他的颈后，磨钝的指甲沿着他的喉咙边缘刮过，威尔咽回了自己的呜咽。“我不想。”

“因为它太原始了？”

“因为我不想活在一个没有你的世界里，”威尔回道，“但你现在不是。不是我认识的那个你。你还怎么赢呢？”

“我们在玩一场博弈吗？”

“你说呢？”威尔说，声音嘶哑，语气辛辣，同时露出了他的牙齿与脖颈。汉尼拔用指甲划过威尔的颈部，审慎而温柔，肺里呼出的每一道气息都盈满深情，在威尔的皮肤上留下灼热的痕迹。

汉尼拔静谧一笑。“我发现自己被你吸引了，尽管你警告过我。”他低喃道。威尔咬住下唇，叹了口气，顿时一松， 放任身心 。并非信任，不可全信。只是形势当前，需静候时机，如一只注射了镇定剂被其训导者修检牙齿的老虎，等待着药物逐渐失效。“我醒来时，就四下寻觅。我觉得我像是无法心安，然后我看到了你，心道，‘哦，你在这儿呢。感谢上天。’”

“别谢天，谢千叶吧，”威尔回道，“是她救了你的命。也是她救了我的。”

“她告诉我，你试着杀了我，”汉尼拔低声道，“在船上。”

“是的，”威尔说，因为他不能——也不会——否认这一点，“她不明白。”

汉尼拔的手指又寻上威尔的额，指甲轻轻刮过他的头皮，将他的发向后梳去，露出他的耳朵与下颔，触摸着。不再小心翼翼，不再是了，而是探索一般，仿佛威尔是他触摸过的最令他爱不释手的东西。

“你没有活着的目的，”汉尼拔低声道，“除了结束我的生命这一目标。如果你失败了，又该如何？”

“我就继续活着，”威尔回道，“不断尝试，直到成功，或是被你杀死。”

汉尼拔微微一笑。威尔能从他的声音里听出笑意。“那就留在我身边吧，”他说，仿佛是在乞求，只不过汉尼拔从不乞求。他从不出口恳求。他只做出命令，只提出要求，看着他的旨意被执行。正如上帝。

威尔点头。“当然。”

_而我必予你安息。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Come to me， I will bring you rest. 原句出自《马太福音》，本意是“你若信我，我必使你得安息”。
> 
> 2.Voice，是作者ABO系列文中的设定，结合的AO会自动获得“Voice”，可以用声音发布命令，但要获得“Voice”不一定要通过结合，血液融合也可以，血液融合会有假结合的效果，不过没有进一步接触，这种效果就只是暂时的。
> 
> 3.是作者自设ABO世界观的一部分，女性是没有AO分化的，也不能感受到AO之间的互动，既闻不到信息素，也听不到安抚的/惬意的/引诱的喉音/呜噜声，或者是用Voice说的话。
> 
> 4.根据但丁的《神曲》，负责把守炼狱入口的是炼狱的第一位天使，只有足够纯洁恭敬顺的灵魂从才能通过。具体可以看《炼狱篇》第1章，93—105行。
> 
> 5.这里是purr，就是AO之间互动用的那种呜噜声。
> 
> 6.设定，Alpha与Omega的生理瞳孔色分别是红色与金色。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告，本章后半部分包含详细的身体虐待/殴打描写

威尔被肉香味唤醒了，有那么一会儿，过去的几个月都恍如一梦。他的肺不再因海水而疼痛，他的肩已经痊愈，他的双腿想要动起来，顺着香气飘进厨房，享受汉尼拔替他准备的盛宴。

随即，他睁开眼，焦黄的墙壁召唤他回到现实。他叹口气，翻过身，站了起来。

他迅速洗了个澡，温暖的水舒缓身心，但他的髋部还在作痛。他穿上了千叶坚持给他拿来的舒适的、尺码偏大的衣服。她喜欢蓝色和灰色——出于美感考虑，让他看起来更年轻，更温和，更能衬托出他的眼睛。他知道她为什么要这么做。他已经懒得关心它了。

厨房在一楼，书房的另一边。他在书房里踱来踱去，试着在没有手杖的情况下尽量多走些路，每多走一步，他都能感到一股油然而生的自豪之情。

他走进厨房，以为会看到千叶，却愣住了。

汉尼拔在那儿，穿着一件条纹睡衣披着蓝灰色的长袍，他的头发微乱而不失仪态。威尔不禁注意到千叶总是不遗余力地替他提供合身的衣服，就像他在巴尔的摩时穿的那样。他在厨房里自如地走动着，那么熟悉，那么如鱼得水，那样 _得心应手_ ，以至于有那么一会儿，威尔无法呼吸。

“汉尼拔，”他低喃道，这个名字从口中逸出，如在地下室里尘封已久的空气。

汉尼拔转过身，目光愉悦，微笑放松，近乎年轻人那般的大喜过望。“威尔，”他热情地问候，并示意威尔坐下。厨房岛台的一边放着一张凳子，还有黑绿相间的洗碗台和不锈钢家电。威尔知道这些是新的，却不记得它们是什么时候送来的。他盯着它们，吞咽了下，恢复常态，一瘸一拐地走到凳子上，坐下来。“我煮了咖啡。”

“纯的，”威尔回道，声音沙哑，汉尼拔点点头，拿起一个杯子，往里面倒咖啡，直到满杯。他把它交给威尔，威尔把他的手杖放在凳子旁，拿过杯子。咖啡是热的，闻起来很香，他一声叹息，深深地吸了一口。“你起得很早。”

汉尼拔笑笑。“已过午时了，”他回答。

威尔嗤笑了一声，向外看太阳，确实，光线刺眼，像是正午或午后稍时。看到汉尼拔挑起的眉，他红了脸，挠挠后脖颈。“我想，我在这睡得太好了吧。”

汉尼拔点头。“我很高兴你没做噩梦，”他低声道，真诚而温柔，威尔看着他。试图抓住一丝 _悟然_ ，记忆的端倪，但是没有。他低头，垂下眼，啜了一口咖啡，还是滚烫的。舌头与上腭灼痛，他缩了下。

“你在做什么？”他问。

汉尼拔莞尔，转身走向箱炉。“烤肉，”他说，威尔眯起眼。

“什么肉？”

汉尼拔微微一顿，转身看着威尔。又犹豫了一下。“猪肉，”他徐徐道。

威尔抿嘴，又点点头。“他们叫什么名字？”

汉尼拔凝视着他，目光良久未动。而后往门口飞快瞟了一眼，像预料特警队的身影会随时出现。威尔感到奇怪——这是一种本能吗，隐藏他对肉源的真实选择？还是他记起什么招人嫌疑的东西了？

最后，汉尼拔吞咽了下。“我不知道，”他过分轻描淡写道，“我没去了解过。”

“你应该小心点，莱克特医生，”威尔说，“这么小一个镇子，如果哪个邻居失踪了，人们会注意到的。”

汉尼拔顿住了，完全转向威尔。威尔又喝了一口咖啡，轻哼回味，垂睫望着汉尼拔。

“你总能让我惊讶不已，”汉尼拔说，“你知道多久了？”

威尔微笑起来，耸耸肩。“几乎和我认识你一样久吧。”

“你不害怕吗？”

“我应该怕吗？”

“人们怕他们不理解的事物，”汉尼拔说。

威尔放下杯子，两肘支在桌上，确保汉尼拔说话时能看着他的眼睛：“我不怕。”

汉尼拔的目光一闪，他把头偏向一边。威尔知道他明白自己在说什么；

_我理解你。我懂你。_

“威尔，”他开口道，深情而温柔。威尔的微笑扩大，露出牙齿。

“我不怕你，莱克特医生。”他又说了一遍。

汉尼拔的手指放在柜台上，紧紧蜷起。他看起来如饥似渴，在某种程度上食物也无法让他满足。

“昨晚，我做了一个梦，”他说，威尔直起身来，想听他讲，“我梦见你给我带来了肉，供上我的餐桌。我们一起吃了。那是回忆吗？”

“是的，”威尔回道，又喝了口咖啡。

“所以你我是一样的。”

“我并不总是那样，”威尔说，“我适应。进化。” _蜕变了。_

汉尼拔笑了。“你认为这是进化吗？”他问道。

“我们必须吞食弱者，并保持后嗣的质量，”威尔回应，“我无法为后者做出贡献，所以我以最大的热情投入了前者。”

汉尼拔皱起眉，脸上掠过一丝困惑的表情。

“我不能生育，莱克特医生，”威尔解释道，“在你做了那件事之后，就不能了。”

汉尼拔的脸色阴沉下来，古老的怒火与义愤染上双目，红光乍现。“那道切口很高。”他说，“你的子宫——”

“移除了。”威尔打断道，生硬而冷漠，“我把它全切除了。”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼。“为什么？”他的语气柔和而受伤，仿佛威尔刚告诉他不能吃他最爱的那一口食物。

威尔笑了，阴鸷而满意地舔舐着另一道伤；“因为我不会让你从我这里夺走它。你埋下了一颗种子，深入胸膛，我不得不把它挖出来。你离开了我，我也不会留下任何纠缠不清的部分。”

“但你已经与我纠缠不清了，”汉尼拔说。他眉宇凝重，下颔紧绷，“不是吗？”

威尔颔首。他举杯做盾，看到自己在黑暗中的倒影，想知道自己是否能像在大海中一样淹死在里面。“太迟了，”他低声道，“那颗种子已经生根，发芽，长出荆棘，缠紧不放了。

“而现在的你就是一片荆棘林。”汉尼拔回说，“还有人能再穿透你吗？”

威尔颤抖着，抬起眼睛，放下杯子。“有些人已经试过了，”他说，乐于见到汉尼拔眼中那一闪而逝的潜藏的、占有欲的红光，“你会允许他们吗？”

“不，”汉尼拔答道，“不，我想我做不到。”

威尔微微一笑。

“你可真是残忍，”汉尼拔沉默半晌后，道。烤箱发出嘟嘟声，但他并没有把注意力转向它。

“彼此彼此，”威尔回道，汉尼拔直起身，两肩绷紧，指节苍白。威尔笑容加深了。“你要让我们的肉烤焦了吗，莱克特医生？”

汉尼拔眨眨眼，回头看着烤箱。“不。”片刻后他才答道。他拿起隔热手套，戴上。“我认为我们之间的残杀已经足够了。不必再浪费一份好肉。”

威尔笑出了声。“那正是我想说的。”

千叶把工人带到家中。他们清理着旧房间、灰尘与油漆，到处充满漂白剂的味道。他们看着威尔，仿佛他是汉尼拔从某个离奇世界里诱捕出来的古怪又新鲜的小玩意儿。威尔注意到，哪怕是像大扫除这样的家务工作，来应召的都是女性和Alpha——没有Omega。他试着回忆有没有在镇上见过，却一个也想不起来。

他问千叶，她抿住唇，紧抱双臂。“Omega在这一带很少见，”她告诉他，“在这里生活需要某种他们生来缺乏的决心和体质。”

威尔对此眨了眨眼，尽量不被冒犯到。

他们打扫和整理屋子时，他就呆在自己的房间里。他试图压制自己的本能，不让自己竖起颈羽，冲哪个员工咆哮。毕竟，他还不能帮忙，但这是 _他的_ 家， _他的_ 巢——他的——

操，去 _他的_ Alpha。

他不喜欢他们看汉尼拔的样子，一点也不。他不喜欢自己的气味与印记被消毒液与清洁剂抹去。他不喜欢他们将地板抛光，擦去自己留在上面的湿袜足迹。他不喜欢他们掸去古董与宜人油画上的灰尘，将他的头发与落屑与尘埃归为一堆清理而空。他不喜欢这一切，他厌恶至极。

他怀疑这是不是汉尼拔的主意，某种对威尔心神的本能折磨，于是他下定决心，一旦自己身体恢复，就要在每个房间、每个门把手、如果有必要的话，在每个该死的枕头上都留下气味标记。

术后，他的医生告诉他，他的身体仍然认为自己可以排卵。他会对互动做出反应，产生润滑，如果哪个Alpha有心待他，他还是会想要。他听到这个消息时既高兴又厌恶。

这栋房子会遍布出他的气味，哪怕他得独自忍受一次热潮，把自己的体液抹遍角角落落。

他对汉尼拔的所有权是坚定不移、不可撼动的。汉尼拔是他的——他的心，他的思想，他的 _每一滴血_ 都属于威尔。威尔为它而战，因其造下杀孽，甚至差点因它丧命。要是哪个女人或浪蹄子Alpha敢横插一脚跟他来抢，他做鬼都不会放过那人。

千叶每次见他脸色阴沉，瞳孔泛金，怒瞪着清洁工，一边以没必要的大力把书页翻得刷刷作响时，就会大笑起来。威尔想冲她龇牙露齿，喝令她让他们滚开。

他会的，要不是他不确定汉尼拔到底有没有在这件事上插手，存心给他添堵的话。

在打扫的第三天，一个新的Alpha跟别的清洁工一起出现在了公馆里。威尔不认识他，不是什么熟面孔，记忆里没见过，想象里也没有。看起来倒是人高马大的，金发碧眼，四方下巴，那灿烂的微笑足以与奇尔顿的谄媚笑容相媲美。

他会说英语。

“你一定就是威尔了，”他上前打招呼，并握了握威尔的手。口音虽重，但威尔尚能理解。那双眼睛还挺讨喜，蔚蓝的，周围镶着一圈红，身上的信息素令威尔联想到了接骨木花与黑莓。他发现自己正深深嗅着对方的气味。“很高兴见到你。我是以利亚。”

“以利亚，”威尔重复道，品尝着舌上的名字。Alpha微笑着，笑容亲切可掬。听到以利亚的呜噜声，威尔眨了眨眼。他松开了Alpha的手，后退了一步，脸涨得通红，自己也说不清原因。“幸会。”他犹豫了一下，舔舔唇，回头张望，既没有看到千叶，也没有看到汉尼拔。“你是新来的。”

以利亚笑了，指了指上楼去打扫上层的女人。“我妈妈叫我来的。我住在隔壁镇，她叫我来帮忙，我就来了。”他张开双手表示欢迎，威尔的目光随即落在他手上。以利亚比他要高，肩宽体阔，敦厚结实。他的手看起来很温暖，布满老茧，孔武有力。他吞咽了下。

“行吧，那我就不耽搁你了，”威尔哑声道。以利亚微笑着，威尔低下头，看着这个Alpha从自己身边走过，跟他母亲上楼。

他闻到千叶的香水味时，吓了一跳，对上她黑沉的眸子，低头钻进房间。

是夜，他想象着以利亚在自己的房间里，动人地呜噜着。他的幻想变化莫测。有时，汉尼拔会在以利亚将手指放在威尔脖子上的时候进来，把他扯开，撕碎他的喉咙，在不断积蓄的血泊中与威尔交媾。有时，以利亚会变成多拉海德，他们不曾坠下悬崖，汉尼拔以最决绝彻底的方式占有威尔，威尔胸腔里的生物引颈长嚎。

有时，以利亚杀了汉尼拔，他们一起吞吃他的心。

威尔厌恶最后一个，但这并不能阻止他的下身在自己手指上绷紧，浓稠厚重的精液射遍胸口，想象着汉尼拔的心脏是什么滋味，他眼中层叠的红棕与黑色随着光线熄灭逐渐黯淡。

那之后，以利亚每日都来。有一天，他发现威尔坐在花园里的一棵大树下读着诗集。旁边还放了一本立陶宛语版的，他在努力学着这门语言。他送给威尔一份礼物——一小瓶用栗色丝带包装的甜葡萄酒。威尔不知该如何接受，但还是收下了，在以利亚建议收工后带威尔去吃饭，或一起去野旷林子里喝酒时，他默然首肯了。

就当庆祝吧。威尔想象汉尼拔挖出他的眼睛，低呜着。

他确保汉尼拔看到了以利亚给自己的礼物。对方没有问，坐在威尔搬过的那把斜椅上，双目沉沉地望着炉火，任威尔打着盹，轻抚着他的头发，用两种语言读着诗歌。

“奚落我能给你带来快乐吗？”

“奚落你意味着我在乎你的反应，”威尔冷静地回道，他的目光越过餐桌望着汉尼拔。他们今天吃的是肝脏；脏器的肉丰厚多汁，威尔甚至在开吃前就已经满口生津。他坐在汉尼拔的左手边，对方饮下一口爽利的白葡萄酒，与他目光相遇。“我们到底在说什么呢？”

汉尼拔牵动上唇，眼底闪过红光。“别以为我没注意到，”他低声咆哮道。威尔扬起眉毛，借着随后咬下食物的动作隐匿起他的微笑。“我以为你已经全神贯注在我身上了。是我忽视了你吗？”

“你就像一个被迫和别人分享玩具的孩子一样小气，”威尔说，他的另一侧眉也挑了起来。汉尼拔下颔紧绷，怒哼了一声，看向别处，“你强迫我原谅你，因为你知道，没有记忆，你就无法弥补过错，也无法承担责任。在这种情况下，我爱做什么就做什么，谁能讨我欢心，我就跟谁一起，那都是我的自由。”

“就凭他？”汉尼拔厉声道，目光阴沉地凝视着自己的食物。

威尔把头偏向一侧。

汉尼拔蜷起手指，几乎是吼着说出了接下来的话；“讨你 _欢心_ ？”

威尔徐徐一笑，惺惺作态般。“这就生气啦，莱克特医生？”他问。

汉尼拔移开视线，试着埋头只顾切肉。威尔吞咽了下，也握紧了自己的刀，一旦汉尼拔暴力出手，他就会以其人之道还治其人之身。“我以为你想留下，”汉尼拔静静道，“跳舞，就像我们曾经那样。”

威尔咽了口唾沫，揪紧肝胆的战意骤然松开了。“我想，”他低声说，“但那支曲已经结束了。”

“是吗？”汉尼拔问道。他听起来……很脆弱。心碎、悲伤，正如在厨房里的那夜，扯肉的刀钩仍然紧握在手里，呜鸣声从被剥开的肺叶中颤抖溢出。就在割断阿比盖尔的喉咙之前。“威尔，对你来说，我真的是个怪物，是吗？”

“我知道我的行为是不公的，”威尔说，“就像上帝对不信诺亚，不造船的人一样。万千无辜者死于那场洪水。”

“我并不无辜，”汉尼拔回道，直视着他的眼睛，“但我仍旧不信。我只觉得我快要淹死了。”

威尔吞咽了下，喉咙发紧。他松开手中的刀与酒杯，伸出手，覆住汉尼拔的，放在盘子旁。汉尼拔因这触碰目光一闪，重燃起喜悦的火花。

“别担心，莱克特医生，”他平静道，微笑着，“我还是想杀了你。”

汉尼拔哼声一笑，但他的目光凝重而遥远，在计划、思考着威尔仍无法看清的什么。他紧握住威尔的手，把注意力转回晚餐上。“至少我永远拥有你的杀戮本能，”他低喃道。

威尔咽了下，压制住满心赞同的冲动。

入夜，威尔给自己泡了个澡。千叶和他一起去了镇上，买了些洗发水和沐浴露，他挤出一些乳液倒进热水里，制造出泡沫。沉入浴缸时，髋部与肩膀几乎没有发出疼痛的抗议，这让他高兴了些。

他想慢慢来。

他懒洋洋地躺在浴缸里，膝盖露出水面，轻哼着，沉思着要怎么问汉尼拔，在自己的腿痊愈后，还有没有更大的能用。如果能伸展开四肢，完全浸入水中就好了，追逐海洋的深处与黑暗，看她是否还会起身迎接，如母亲跑向她第一天放学的孩子。

他闭上眼，咬住下唇，指甲划过脖颈两侧。触摸令他颤抖起来，他想象着一双更大，更强壮，指甲更锋利的手。他回忆起汉尼拔的手插在他发间的感觉，想着Alpha就在浴缸里，坐在他身后，呜噜声震荡威尔的骨骼，碾碎他的脊椎。

他呜咽着，轻得足以确定汉尼拔不会听到，一手摊开放下。他把另一只放在脖子上，想象那是汉尼拔的牙齿，把头偏向一边，对他的Alpha露出喉咙。他的小腹紧绷，颤抖而湿漉，另一只手顺着胸膛滑下去，穿过擂鼓的心脏，越过腹部的疤痕，触及阴茎底部浓密的毛发。

他用指甲抓过，想象着汉尼拔就在他的两腿之间，双目赤红，手指紧抓住威尔的大腿，力道大得能留下瘀伤。他的伤口正在消退，随着旧的失去，威尔会渴望新的伤口。大腿内侧的咬痕，胳膊下与后背的抓伤。脖颈上的牙印宣告着他几乎不敢承认自己想要的所属权。

他的老二抽动起来，他狠狠咬住下唇，手指绕圈裹住自己的分身。他半勃着，缺乏加速的刺激，后臀紧缩，空虚而渴望，他颤抖起来，感受到那种熟悉的下坠感，那种深入骨髓的本能，想要敞开腿，将自己最脆弱的部分呈现给伴侣。

在他的脑海里，汉尼拔咆哮着，这令威尔脊骨一阵觫然，启唇吐出湿漉的喘息。他的眼睑颤动着，头偏向一侧，吸入沐浴液的气味，似有若无的香草气息。他渴望一些更浓郁、更馥郁的东西——檀香、佳酿、鲜肉、肉桂与丁香。燃烧的纸和熔化的蜡。

他的阴茎再次一抽，他收紧手，加入更多手指，整只手都握在彻底粗硬起来的分身上。他握紧了放在脖子上的另一只手，在压力之下呼吸着，龇牙低吼，因为他知道汉尼拔会让他这么做的。

威尔不是那种典型理想中的温顺的Omega，他会拼劲全力去战斗，咆哮，抓挠他的伴侣。这在他的同类中是最刺激、最暴力的求偶舞步，只有纯正的Alpha才能制服他。他仰头咆哮着，需要汉尼拔追逐他，用爪抓住他，将他扑在地上，张口咬住威尔的喉咙，令他无法再自我防卫。

“扌 _-喿_ ，”他嘶声道，手松开喉咙直入两腿，不顾隐痛的肩膀，他蜷起手指，将其中一根插入自己体内。他已经汁水淋漓，后门大松，阴茎因渴望亲密与触摸而悸动。他想象着汉尼拔的嘴在自己身上，但这可能会让他过早完蛋。

的确如此。汉尼拔的残忍，精确，嘴在威尔身上不吝赞美，牙则恣意留下痛苦。汉尼拔从来不会半途而废，这也会影响到他侵压、占有威尔的行为。他会揭出威尔的脊椎，撕开他的肺叶，将他自中间一分为二。

威尔的喘息骤然逸出，把另一根手指粗暴插入身体，想象这是汉尼拔对他做的。他不会柔情款款，不会体贴温存。他没有这个能力。汉尼拔的爱就跟他的杀戮一样——精确，明白而残酷无情。只为看到后续会如何发展。

他的手指向上曲起，试图找到体内对的那点，让自己该死的好受些，但总是找错位置，没有道具或合适的角度，威尔通常找不到它，他带伤的肩膀也只能帮倒忙。他低吼着，蜷起手指，用指关节将自己扩张开来，模仿着生殖结。他想象着汉尼拔操着自己把他锁结，插进那里播入他的种子。

他想象着当威尔提醒他可以随心所欲地操他骑他，却无法让威尔怀上时，汉尼拔会发出怎样的怒吼。他无能为力，被威尔亲手夺去了生殖能力，他边放肆大笑边咆哮着。

“你也有今天，莱克特医生，”威尔喘息着，握紧阴茎，闭上眼，慢慢地深呼吸。香草和漂白剂，他讨厌的味道。

他脑内的汉尼拔咆哮着，倾身用舌头舔过威尔的脖子。威尔呜咽着，咬住下唇以抑制声音，拱起身子，对着浴室里哗哗作响的水流和氤氲的热气。他睁开眼睛，看见镜子被水雾笼罩，白色的涡状云团。

他又低吼起来，加入第三根手指，用指关节锁住自己，蛮横地扯着阴茎头。想象这是汉尼拔的手，越抓越紧，把他逼上顶峰。他的胃沉沉坠下，肺被海水呛住，高潮袭来，他想象着用手捂住汉尼拔的喉咙，用力掐住，把唇贴在汉尼拔的嘴上，共享最后一口呼吸。

他高亢地叫喊出声，猛地拱起后背，髋部尖叫着以示抗议，肩膀随着暴力的动作喀吧作响。痛苦紧随其后，很快就压倒了愉悦，威尔咒骂了一声，用指关节抵住自己的穴边，以迎上下坠、收紧的身体，咽回胸中破茧欲出的渴求。

他身上的生物嚎得这样大声，竟然还无人能够听到，也真是奇迹了。

他深吸一口气，伸出手指，双臂放在浴缸两边，抽动了下脚趾，他把膝盖降入水中，直身坐起，试图让它们暖和起来。

片刻后，敲门声传来。“威尔？”是汉尼拔，“你还好吗？”

威尔粗重地吐了口气，翻了个白眼，内心天人交战着该不该邀汉尼拔进来。他看不见气泡下面的白浊，但他知道那里有。汉尼拔的嗅觉是如此灵敏，他怀疑对方是否能闻到香草和漂白剂下的滑液与精液。

“我没事，”威尔回答，“胯骨撞浴缸上了。”

停顿了一下，但威尔没有听到汉尼拔打道回府的声音。“也许敷些冰会有效。”一会儿后，他的声音响起，“你对它或你的肩膀做过物理治疗吗？肌肉训练？”

威尔冲着天花板咧嘴一笑。“你想检查一下我的肉有没有变嫩吗，莱克特医生？”他呼道。

“我希望你一切安好，”汉尼拔回答。

威尔嗤鼻。“我很好，”他说，“晚安。”

又是一顿，随后；“晚安，威尔。”话音落下，他的脚步声远去，威尔叹了口气。他闭上眼睛，折起双腿，让水冲过肩头浇入发中。

威尔躺在书房的沙发上，这次，是靠着没受伤的那一侧。

他的头枕在汉尼拔的腿上，努力克制闭上眼打个盹儿的冲动。他知道一旦自己阖了眼，就会发出呜噜声，而他不会给汉尼拔这种满足或优越感。

汉尼拔的手指梳理着他的头发，偶尔顺着下颔、颧骨、眼窝的轮廓折回，重返他的卷发上。未曾触及脖颈。汉尼拔已经几天没碰他的脖子了。威尔则渴望得紧。

炉火欢快地燃烧着，温暖而宜人。威尔的眼睛盯着它，想一头扎进去，让它吞噬自己。

“你觉得你会成为一个好父亲吗？”他问。

汉尼拔的手指顿了下，继续抚摸起威尔的头发。“平心而论，我也不确定，”他回道，还是一样的平静。威尔哼声，听着他翻动书页的声音。他无法想象这种火光下的阅读对汉尼拔的视力能有什么好处，但莱克特宅确实缺少一样东西，那就是泛滥的电器。它们都在厨房和威尔的浴室里了。威尔来到这后，还没见过在使用的电灯、电脑或电话，只有书房酒桌旁的那台老式拨盘话机。“我喜欢这样想，就像任何一个Alpha一样，但每当我试着想象时，我的大脑就会避开这个主题。”

威尔哼声。“因为噩梦？”

“自我保护，”汉尼拔回答，像是赞同。

威尔微微勾唇一笑。汉尼拔用指尖扫过他面颊上的伤疤作为回应。“我想你会的，”过了一会儿，他说，“找到合适的伴侣。正确的孩子。”

“你已毅然拒绝给我这个机会了。”

“还有其他Omega，”威尔不带温度道，“其他女人。你和千叶会有可爱的宝宝的。”

汉尼拔笑了声。“那就像和心爱的表亲结合一样。”他回道。不是妹妹。威尔不确定这种区别是有意还是无意的。

他眨眨眼，叹了口气。“你说不认识我，可你过去了解我。”他低声道。汉尼拔又翻过一页。“有一部分你想要那样想了解我吗？”

“你认为我会给你更多方法来伤害我吗？”汉尼拔问道，并非针对。他听起来真的很好奇。

威尔吹开挡住视线的一抹不羁卷发，汉尼拔立即把它收集起来，梳回大部队去，他笑笑。“也许吧，”他说，“我总是被授予这一特殊的荣誉。”

“伤害我？”

“了解你。”

汉尼拔哼声，良久未答。威尔的眼皮沉重，他该去睡了，但他不想动。酒足饭饱，还有这个唯一能让他感到既混乱又安心的人作伴。先天生理与后天构造，这就是汉尼拔的力量。

“我承认，威尔，我想了解你，”他最终答道，“亲密层面上的。”

威尔勾了勾唇，却累得笑不出来。“你比任何人都更了解我，”他说。

汉尼拔的手指又不动了。“你说过我们没有结合，”他开口道，威尔再次点头。“我们睡过吗？”

“没有，”威尔回答。听到汉尼拔发出的声音，他的笑容扩大了些。他听起来几乎像在失望了。

“但你考虑过，”汉尼拔压着他，仍旧冷静未动，但威尔能感觉到自己面颊下大腿的紧绷。“否则你就不会提起这件事。”

“也许我只是喜欢玩弄你呢。”

“就像猫和鼠一样吗？”

“就像两只追逐着牵绳玩具的狗。”威尔回答，"我们是平等的，莱克特医生。"

汉尼拔揶揄道。“如果我们是平等的，你就该直呼我的名字了。”

威尔笑着翻过身，抬头看着汉尼拔的脸。对方把书放在一边，与他对视，目光沉沉而温暖。他知道汉尼拔在等什么——招供，投降。威尔不能放弃，不会放弃的领土，他尚未做好准备。

“曾有那么一刻，”威尔低喃道，汉尼拔捧住他的面颊，拇指摩挲过威尔眼底。“我手里握着枪，准备扣动扳机。我们抓到了另一个杀手，不同的一个，你抚摸着我，朝我微笑，我就知道，我那时就知道了，我们之间发生的任何事都将是暴力、残酷的，而我想不顾一切地跟着那个兔子洞，埋头进入它后面的黑暗之中。”

汉尼拔眨眼，侧过头。

“那才是我认识的人，”威尔最后说，“我会以名相称的人。”

汉尼拔一叹。“我可能再也无法成为那个人了，”他说，抬起头来望着炉火。他的手仍然那么温柔地抚着威尔的脸，威尔无法想象这个人如何能这样抚摸着他，这样亲密地同他交谈，带着受伤的骄傲，却一点也记不起他。

“没有人能真正超越他们的过去，莱克特医生。”他喃喃道，用自己的手覆住汉尼拔的，手指触摸着对方的指关节，当汉尼拔的目光再次与他相遇时，他咬了咬下唇。“即便是你。”

第二天，清洁工们又来了，不过他们的注意力主要集中在那个日渐阑珊的花园上。威尔整日都待在窗外树阴下，坐在汉尼拔第一次发现他的长凳上，监看着，尽他所能地护住自己的领地。

他看着以利亚在砍离他几码远的枯枝。那个Alpha在寒冷的空气中面颊通红，因为使劲儿涨红了脸。他确实漂亮，威尔想是不是这样一个类似的Alpha启发了大卫雕像。

千叶走了过来，一声不吭地坐在长凳上，脚后跟别在边缘，双臂抱膝。她和威尔一起看着，威尔没有说话，她便转过头，那双黑色的眼睛注视着他。

威尔大胆扬眉，抬起下巴以示质疑。

“你在和一只狮子玩猫捉老鼠的游戏，”她说。

威尔嗤鼻，丢去一记白眼。“一只被关在笼子里的。”他回答，“我不欠那个他任何忠诚，或是爱。”

她把头歪向一边，紧闭着唇，嘴角上翘。“但不论如何，他两样都有。”

威尔咬着下唇，向她咆哮，一声温和的警告。“你根本不知道我的感受，”他紧绷道，“也不知道我到底对谁有感受。”

“我知道的比你以为的要多，看到的也比你所知的要多。”千叶回道，“你务必小心。”

“你怕他绷不住吗？伤害我？”

“不，”她摇头道，“我认为他做不到。”

“那你根本不了解他，”威尔说，“我身上就有证明，证明他究竟能做到哪种地步，一个人可以回避，却无法否认。”

她叹了口气。“不，威尔。”她摇摇头，站起来，“地窖里的那只蜻蜓证明了他到底能做到什么。”

威尔冲她露出牙齿，在阳光下眯起眼睛。“那个人不是他杀的，”他说，“是你。是我杀的。”

她微微一笑。“是吗？”

她留下他一人，愤懑不平却沉默不语。威尔收紧了大腿上的手指，抓过手杖将自己撑起，回到屋内。他半晌没出门，直到被磨人的穷饿无聊引进厨房。手边能抓到什么就是什么，自卫一般，吃相任性而幼稚。如果想填饱他俩，汉尼拔很快就又得去打猎了。

想到这点，他便笑了。他觉得，如果有什么能惊醒他的记忆，那一定是那种特殊的艺术。本能相唤，饥馁相哀。汉尼拔无法以开膛手的方式杀人，直到他再次成为开膛手。

他叹息着，试着入睡。他梦见了以利亚，白花花地泡在水里，了无生气，汉尼拔踩在海浪上，试图引诱威尔出水将他溺毙。

“威尔，我曾有过伴侣吗？”

威尔吞咽了下，放下酒杯，越过食物注视着汉尼拔。他们今天吃的是鸡肉——威尔能认出鸡翅与鸡腿的独特形状。他从未想过自己会怀念人肉的味道，直到他尝过，了解过那种特殊的馥郁。如同对毒品上瘾一般。

“我怎么可能知道呢，”他回答。

汉尼拔对着酒杯蹙眉，喝下一口。“那么，我就觉得奇怪了，我竟没有追求你，”他说。威尔对他眨了眨眼，当汉尼拔的目光与他相遇时，他又移开了。“又或许我有过，而这又是你发誓会对我撒谎的一次。”

威尔勾唇一笑。“你能看出来，”他回答，“我们的族类藏不住这种事。你会拥有‘声音’的，我们都会有。还有咬痕。”

汉尼拔颔头，表示认同。

“你和一个我曾经爱过的女人约会过一段时间，”威尔说，他乜眼瞅着汉尼拔的反应。对方只是眨了眨眼，把头倚向一边，与威尔的目光相遇。“我想，在你的完美构想里，我们本可以幸福地结合并结婚。Alpha，女性，Omega，这些都是法律允许的[注1]。但我病得太厉害，她又太软弱。”

“我知道你爱她吗？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔点头。

汉尼拔蹙额。“我不记得这个女人，”他低声说，“她叫什么名字？”

“阿拉娜，”威尔回道，温柔得令人心痛。他的手指握紧叉子，戳着一片土豆，力度超出了他的本意。“她现在已经结婚了，嫁给了一个女人，你弄残了那个女人的哥哥。”

“致残吗？”

“你把他催眠了，割下他的脸来喂我的狗。”

汉尼拔笑了声。“那听起来……十分不入流。”

“你当时很情绪化。”

汉尼拔一哼。“我想，不知怎么的，那是你的错。”

威尔扬起眉毛，看着汉尼拔，一口吞下土豆。“你不能把你的感受都怪我，”他轻松道。

“我想我难以赞同。我并没有什么特殊的感觉，除了那些刻有你印记的时刻与记忆。”

威尔大声吞咽了下。

“照这种思路，你可以说我不能沉浸在自己对你的感觉中了，”他回道，“现在的你并非我所认识的那个人。”

“而你还是我所认识的那个人，却又同样陌生。”片刻沉默后，汉尼拔回道。威尔没有回答，叹了口气，再次低头看着酒杯。他伸出手，接过杯子，抿了一口。威尔看到他的喉咙，咬紧了牙。

“你还做过别的什么梦吗，莱克特医生？”威尔问道。

汉尼拔颔首，放下酒杯。“断断续续的。有些只是……颜色与光线。情绪的印记。”他停顿了一下，再次看着威尔，“但现在，它们不仅仅是在我睡眠时才出现。我和你坐在一起，感觉我们已经这样做过上千次了。”

“的确如此，”威尔回道。

“我无比希望能恢复记忆，威尔，”汉尼拔说，“可是我不知道该如何做到。如果你说的是真的，我就无法回到美国，也无法回到曾住过的地方了。我的未来，以及我记忆的未来，都掌握在你的手中。只有你才能使它们复苏。”

“有意思，”威尔冷冷道，“因为我只想看到你的终结。”

“那你为什么还没有呢？”汉尼拔挑战道，他的目光灼灼，“你几乎完全不受限制。你大可杀了我，在千叶发现我的尸体前逃走，从此销声匿迹。你可以……”他犹豫了一下，未能控制自己的表情，龇起上唇。“你可以离开，和以利亚在一起远走高飞。但你没有。为什么呢？”

威尔想撒谎，他真的想，但汉尼拔说的是对的；他是个诚实到可怕的人。“因为如果我杀了你，而你却不记得为什么，那还有什么意义呢。”

汉尼拔回望着他，面露微笑。锋芒毕露的笑，威尔颤抖着，抿紧唇，低头看着他的盘子。“你是一个寻求理解的人，”他低声道。威尔咽了口唾沫。“如果你的受害者不明真相，杀戮对你来说就毫无意义。”

“你从未理解过这种心态，”威尔狡黠地回道，“我的杀戮是对人的。而你是……务实的。大多数时候。”

“大多数时候吗？”

“偶尔你会想要炫耀一番，”威尔说，“你想让 _我_ 看到你的本事。”他嗤笑了声，翻了轮眼，“典型的Alpha。”

“你是不是把我的杀戮当成一种求爱仪式了？”

“它们本来就是那样的。”

汉尼拔哼声，将头倚向一侧。“有意思，”他低声道。威尔瞥了他一眼。“所以，如果我想再次向你求爱，我就必须重新开始杀戮。”

“什么？ _不，_ ”威尔说，拧眉做了个苦相，忽略了胸中那个呜噜着、拱起背、啸叫着 _“对，没错”_ 的生物。“我不是这么说的。”

“你没有这么说，”汉尼拔回道，“但你就是这个意思。”

威尔摇头，抑制住喉底的哀鸣。他的脑袋疼的厉害，眼睛后面针扎似的。他想睡了。

“不，”他再答道，手肘抵在桌上，手指扒梳过头发。他的手指发颤，呼吸不稳，他是多么希望汉尼拔能回到他身边。“不一样的。”

他听到汉尼拔的椅子向后挪动，对方随即起身，绕过桌子走来。威尔感觉到汉尼拔温暖的手放在他的肩上，拇指揉按着颈根处纠结的神经，他颤抖着。叹了口气，他不由自主地放松下来，感到汉尼拔的前额靠在他的头发上。

“别动，”他呢喃道，双手放在威尔脖颈两侧，拇指顺着他的脊柱往上移去，直到触及颅骨。威尔咽了下，垂手蜷在桌子上，没有完全握成拳。汉尼拔的手指有力而坚定地抚摸着他拉紧的肌肉，舒缓着他紧绷的下颔，托住他的脸。他温柔地迫使威尔往后仰去，在座位上挺直身，抬起头，在额上落下一吻。

威尔闭上眼，任汉尼拔将鼻子压在他的发上，深深嗅入，像在渴望他的气味。威尔吞咽了下，情不自禁地——抓住汉尼拔的一只手，拖到自己的脖子上，覆住；仿佛掐着喉咙。听到汉尼拔动摇的低吼时，他牵紧了胸膛。

“威尔，”他低喃道，“为了把我重塑成之前的模样，你要执意走多远呢？”

威尔喜欢汉尼拔放在他脖上的手指在自己下咽时收紧的样子。“碧落黄泉，死不足惜。”

他感觉到汉尼拔的微笑，以及Alpha落在他发上温柔的亲吻。汉尼拔吞咽了下，威尔转过头，前额正好碰到对方的下巴，便在那儿赖了会儿。他闻起来好香，那是古籍、烛蜡与甜酒的芬芳。

“那么，也许，”汉尼拔低声道，“你应该问问自己，是什么让我先爱上了你。”

他的手一松，人又回到座位上，留下威尔呼吸急促，不住颤抖，浑身暖意升腾。他绷紧双腿，摸着自己的脖颈，感受到汉尼拔灼热的目光落在上面。他与Alpha视线相遇，汉尼拔笑了。

“我不知道确切的时间，”威尔低喃道，“直到你走后，直到你将我开膛破肚后，我才知道你到底爱上了什么。”

汉尼拔朝他眨眨眼。“但肯定有那么一个时刻，”他说，“我有那么善于隐藏自己的感情吗？”

“都说事后诸葛亮。”

汉尼拔笑笑，又饮了口酒。“如果你想继续前进，”他道，“你就必须溯源回望。”

威尔点点头，抿紧嘴唇，把目光移开。他能做到的。他已经那样做了多年了。他将手指平放在桌上，站起来，失了胃口。

“我要休息了，”他说。

汉尼拔颔首。就算他真为威尔的失陪而感到失落，他也没有表现出来。“好眠，威尔。”

“你也是，莱克特医生。晚安。”

像是划过地球大气一闪而逝的流星。幡然醒悟。威尔想他之前怎么就没看出来呢。

以利亚长得很像他的母亲，金发碧眼。而就算他父亲有强健的体魄与Alpha特有的力气——考虑到他刚被汉尼拔关起来时一定还正值壮年，在被关那么久后，也不剩多少了。

以利亚是那个蜻蜓人的儿子。

他们有着同样的鼻子，一副模子里出来的眼神。威尔闻不到那个Alpha身上的任何生理连结，因为在遇到那人时，对方病得厉害，蓬头垢面，浑身散发着牢房的恶臭，但威尔可以肯定他们之间有某种家族联系。

清洁工们在周末结束了花园的打扫工作，时机恰到好处，草地在清晨就开始结霜，直到下午才逐渐消退。威尔坐在阳光下的长椅上，这时以利亚向他走来。

“又辛苦忙活了一天，”那Alpha说着，拿布巾擦了擦额头。威尔对他笑笑，挪到长凳尽头，给他让出点坐的空间。

“那么，我们该庆祝下了，”威尔回道，“我还留着你给我的那瓶波尔图呢。”

“你没喝吗？”以利亚扬眉问道。

威尔的笑容加深了，垂下眼，耸耸肩，显出一副不好意思的害羞样。“我想存着它，”他低喃道。

他想以利亚知不知道多年前他父亲究竟出了什么事。看他的年纪，威尔能想象到他大概是在他父亲失踪前后出生的。他又想以利亚的母亲是否知道这里发生了什么，还是说这个Alpha只是那些丢下他们的Omega，抛妻弃子从此杳无音信的一长串男人名单中的一个。

伊利亚露出了一个灿烂愉快的微笑，冲威尔膝上的书点点头。“你在读什么？”

威尔低头一看。他把立陶宛语的副本交给了以利亚。这么做时，他们的手指相蹭，但并没有摩擦出任何温暖，任何愉悦的火花，完全无法与汉尼拔触摸他时的感觉相比。威尔蜷起手指，咬住下唇，照旧表演下去。

“是卡塔罗斯的诗集，”他回道，“以及翻译。我在努力学习这门语言，但是不去听的话很难学到什么，古诗也帮不上什么忙。”

以利亚的笑容扩大了，他打开书，翻到威尔打开的那页。他读起来，睁大了眼睛，脸颊上泛起红晕。“这些是……”他咳了下，“艳情诗。”

威尔微笑。“是的，”他回答，“你能读一首给我吗？这样我就能听了？”

以利亚的目光投向威尔，骤然变暗，瞳孔中闪过一抹红。他又清清嗓子，把书举起来，以便朗读。字词从他的唇里流畅地淌出，声调抑扬，仿佛威尔能听懂似的。但他确实知道以利亚读的是哪一篇；

“自别玉楼金阙宴，更秉银缸忆相逢。天赋才情犹未减，妙语巧讽自傲人。”威尔咬着下唇。他尤爱卡塔罗斯的诗，它们使他联想到汉尼拔。威尔认为这些词在另一门语言里无比亲密，尽管他无法理解它们的意思，却知道它们是什么。这一定是汉尼拔情绪起伏却在威尔无心陪他时既无理由也无发泄余地的感受。“梦魂颠倒相思意，寥落孤枕独念君。细数更漏听夜尽，盼得明朝诉衷情。”

以利亚停顿了一下，威尔对他温柔而鼓励地微微一笑。“继续念，”他低声道，把手放在以利亚的大腿上，“好吗？”

以利亚斯微笑着，咬咬下唇，点头，把目光转回书上。“而今身魂分付去，欲共笔墨诉温存。纸上与卿书此意，此意吾与汝心同。”威尔阖上眼，记下单词的读音。怜卿吾爱——Mylimasis。他想到黑暗中汉尼拔在他耳畔的私语。

“自此同心相守望，卿需怜我我怜卿。如若此心有相负，天降神怒身不复。”[注2]

威尔轻声嗤笑。“你不觉得奇怪吗？人们总是求神来替他们复仇？”

以利亚眨了眨眼睛，放下书。他笑了。“我觉得挺自然的，”他回答说，威尔将头倚向一边，保持肩膀放松，微笑空洞而迎合，“既然人力不能及，就会祈求其他力量。从鸿蒙之初开始人们就是这么做的。”

“我倒是觉得那些不愿亲力亲为的人，不过是懦夫。”威尔说。

以利亚的眼里闪过一丝莫名的黑暗，威尔吞咽了下，低头看着他的英文版。“是你母亲一个人把你拉扯大的吗？”他问。

以利亚点头。“我父亲离开我们时，我还是个孩子，”他回答。

“是她这么跟你说的吗？”

他抬头看见以利亚皱着眉头。

威尔起身。“跟我来，”他说着，伸出手，“我想给你看样东西。”

以利亚握住他的手，困惑叠眉，但还是让威尔带他进了公所。那天早上千叶带着汉尼拔进镇了，他想汉尼拔是不是故意让他和以利亚单独在一起的。对方是清洁工中剩下的唯一一个人了。

威尔从厨房里拿了两个玻璃杯，走进书房，那瓶波尔图酒就放在那儿，他知道汉尼拔会看到。他打开瓶子，两个大杯各倒了半瓶，然后递给以利亚一杯。

“我不能喝，”以利亚红着脸说，“那是送你的。”

“你知我知。”威尔回道。他放下书，拿起手杖，领着他走向地牢门。

“我们要去哪儿？”以利亚问道。

“某个秘密的地方，”威尔回答。他打开门，又拿起手杖。自他离开后，这里的蜡烛就没点燃过，但腐肉的气味与潮湿的霉味还是向他们迎面扑来，令他皱起鼻。他走进地牢，很高兴听到以利亚跟了上来。“一开始，我并没有看出相似之处。但现在我明白了。”

他走到楼梯底部，在一根蜡烛旁找到一盒火柴，把它点着了。有少量的光线从门里射出，将蜻蜓的下翼照得粼粼发亮，但随着点燃的蜡烛增多，地牢里泛起温暖宜人的光晕。

以利亚倒吸一口凉气，手上那杯波尔图应声而落。砸碎在地，溅洒在他们的鞋上。

“Tėvas？”以利亚低声道，双目大睁，惊恐地注视着那只蜻蜓。威尔想它的意思应该是“父亲”。以利亚走上前，手指颤抖着，威尔站在后面，沿着酒杯呷着他的波尔图，双目沉沉地看着门口，等着看汉尼拔或千叶是否已经回家想要来这查访一下。

以利亚转身看着威尔。泪水顺着他的脸流了下来，他的呼吸颤抖。“你……这是谁干的？”他诘问道。

“汉尼拔·莱克特把他关起来了，”威尔回答，“因为他杀了他的妹妹。”

以利亚转向那人，抽泣着。他走到那人的脚边抚摸着，对腐物与菌菇毫不在意，视若无睹，它们已占据了他绝大部分肉躯，除了那张脸。这倒稀罕，威尔想——他以为软组织会先受其害。以利亚的眼睛与他父亲对视着，瞪得铜铃般大，咽了口唾沫。

“我们必须把他放下来，”他说，“我得把他埋了。”

“不，”威尔咆哮道，比他本意更激烈。以利亚转过身来，皱着眉头，含泪愤怒地冲他低声嘶吼。“你不能把它移走，否则他会知道是我把你带到这里来的。他会伤害我的。”

“他为什么要伤害你？”以利亚质问道。

威尔咽了下，看向别处。“你不像我那样了解他，”他说，“他是个……占有狂。控制欲旺盛。”

以利亚的肩膀垂了下去，面对一个需要帮助的Omega，他的本能反应更直接。威尔吞咽了下，又喝了一口波尔图，在以利亚走近他时，他的手抖了起来，呼吸也变得不稳。

“威尔，”他温柔地说，覆住威尔的手。威尔抬起头来，让他的目光垂下，移开，咬着他的下唇。他想着自己在精神病犯囚室里的所作所为，想着阿拉娜和奇尔顿同情的眼神，想着这些Alpha是多么 _容易_ 受骗，轻易就信了他想让他们看到的东西。

他的眼睛湿润了，手指紧缠住玻璃，把他的手拉到胸前，以利亚也跟着过来，直到站得足够近，近到威尔能随心扯开他的喉咙。

“求你，”他低声道，“不能让他知道我和你单独待在一起过。”

“我可以帮你，”以利亚低声说。他一手摸上威尔的脸，威尔抑制住了龇牙咆哮的冲动。千叶的话在他的脑海里闪过——你的身体知道它Alpha的感觉，它排斥其他人。他能控制住，这是 _他的_ 设想，他会坚持到底的。

他抬起眼睛，以利亚的脸被泪水模糊了。“怎么帮？”他凄切，生涩地问道。

“跟我走吧，”以利亚说。威尔咬住下唇，摇着头，试图往后退，但肩膀撞到了楼梯上，再无路可走。威尔也知道以利亚不会让他后退。他的手温柔地抚摸着威尔的脸，他身上的信息素，黑莓与接骨木花的气味，灌入威尔的鼻孔。“我可以保护你不受他的伤害。我不害怕。”

“你应该怕的，”威尔咬牙切齿道，胸中的那个生物发出呜鸣声。 _噢，那你就不知道他的危险了吧，你无处可躲。_

“他会让你独自出门吗？”以利亚问道。威尔皱眉，点头，抬起来看着以利亚的眼睛。那双诚挚的眼，真是漂亮。威尔想象着抓上他的脸扯下那层皮，想象着他脸颊和脖颈上的嫩肉尝起来会是什么滋味。以利亚露齿而笑。“我到城里去找你。他不知道我住在哪儿。他不会知道去找你的，是我。”

“我，不——”威尔摇头，无力地推着以利亚的胸膛，仿佛过于渺小脆弱，无法再到做更多。以利亚的另一只手从自己那边移到威尔的颈侧，温柔， _试探_ 。威尔都没有意识到自己在龇牙发出警告。

“我会护你周全的。”以利亚发誓。

威尔吞咽了下。“你保证吗？”他低声道，双目大睁，充满恐惧。

以利亚点头。“我对天发誓，”他回答。他的目光随即变沉，回头看向那只蜻蜓。一声嘶吼自他胸口响起，他转过来看着威尔。“我要让他为自己的所作所为付出代价。为了我们俩。”

威尔让自己颤抖起来，点点头。“后天，”他悄声道，“我会进镇。到教堂找我。”

“好，”以利亚说着，没等威尔反应过来就凑上前，贴上了他的嘴。威尔绷紧了身，把咆哮硬生生憋了回去，抵制住把酒杯砸向以利亚的脖子，看着他流血而亡，将他举起来让他跟他那老头烂在一起的冲动。

一吻结束后，威尔咽了口唾沫，摸了下唇，尽量不让自己看起来像是在擦。以利亚笑着用手捋了捋他的头发，叹了口气。

“我应该在他们回来前离开，”他说。

威尔点头，声音紧绷道：“走吧。”

以利亚离开了，威尔拿起他的手杖，一口气喝完了剩下的波尔图。他把以利亚的酒杯一起砸了，以防汉尼拔下来看到。不过既然威尔不再是囚犯了，他也不会再到这里来了。他会觉得没有必要再看那只蜻蜓，因为他已经找到了它的制造者。

他一瘸一拐地上楼，直奔淋浴间，想要把自己洗净，以利亚那动手动脚的触摸让他感到浑身发痒，仿佛长出了毒葛一般。皮肤灼痛，他抓挠着脖子和嘴，直到皮肤脆弱发红。

他自嘲地笑笑，不知道还能不能觉得自己是干净的。

当他洗完澡，穿好衣服，表现得若无其事的时候，他发现汉尼拔在书房里，就走到他身边，爬到他旁边的沙发上，发出一声哀鸣。汉尼拔眨眨眼，但立刻对他软化了，手从膝上移开，让威尔把额头倚在汉尼拔的肩上，手指绕着汉尼拔的大腿。

“威尔，”汉尼拔温和道。他将手伸向威尔的颈后，威尔轻颤着叹息，胸口的生物在它的伴侣面前顿时平静下来。“怎么了？”

威尔不能告诉他，否则会毁了他的计划。“我做了个恶梦，”他静静道。

汉尼拔笑了声，威尔皱起眉头，挺直身子，抬起眼睛与汉尼拔的目光对视。

“好了，”汉尼拔温柔地说。他抚开威尔前额上一绺散乱的湿发。“这就是第一个谎了。我看，你现在已经舒服多了。”

威尔咬住唇，躺在沙发上，头枕着汉尼拔的大腿。汉尼拔没有停下爱抚，而威尔在Alpha轻柔的哼歌里沉沉睡去。

威尔肯定千叶有所怀疑。但就算她真怀疑什么，也没说出来。现在清洁工已经走了，她就把更多时间都花在公馆里，看着威尔的一举一动。威尔每次看到她都气不打一处来，总能想到自己在船上时有多恨她。时间似乎已经冲淡了他对她的大部分愤怒，只留下翻涌的敌意，如猫般蛰伏着静待突袭。他想着要怎样杀死她——先是用手，温柔地掐住她的脖子，再拧干她肺里最后一丝空气。

或是一击毙命。索性开辆车撞死她。一场悲剧但最终平平无奇的死亡。他认为那样会更惹她生气。

“以利亚是那只蜻蜓的儿子，”他告诉她。毕竟，当他失踪时，她需要告诉汉尼拔该怀疑谁，该追捕谁。她朝他眨了眨眼睛，撅起唇。“看住他。他可能会寻求报复。他的母亲，也是。”

她点点头。“我一定会保护他不受任何伤害，”她回道，“尤其是来自你的。”

威尔微笑。“我？喔，你要怎么从我手里保护他呢，”他冷冷道，“他的心都攥在我手里。”

“而你的脑门在我的狙击视线里，”她回答，“他过去爱你的时候我没有杀你。如果你现在想挑战我，我会毫不犹豫地干掉你。”

“好个承诺，”威尔呜鸣道，她哼声一笑，留他自己呆着去了。

威尔的计划中有一个潜在的缺陷，他自己也明白。

如果汉尼拔真的、彻底失去了记忆，他对威尔的感情也浅如平池，他就不会在意威尔是否会离开。他不会想去找他，去追捕他。

当然，哪怕汉尼拔只剩一半的良心，这都是个可笑的想法。但是，可能再小还是存在的，威尔必须为此做好计划。如果汉尼拔没有来找他，威尔就得准备好杀死以利亚，逃到别的地方去。他想，他会往西走，也许会找到汉尼拔和贝迪丽娅在意大利藏身的那间寓所。他认为他会喜欢那里，佛罗伦萨，遍地金楼画廊林立。

而最终会有人来找他的。他对此深信不疑。

他在教堂跟以利亚碰头。那个Alpha朝他笑笑，招呼他过去，威尔上了他的车。为了装个样子，他只带了手杖和一个小邮差包，换洗衣服里塞着一本诗集。汉尼拔和千叶就在公所里，他不能让人看到自己带着超过一天行程的东西偷溜出去。

“有人跟踪吗？”以利亚问道，他启动汽车，往镇子外开去。

威尔摇头，微笑。

他们默默地开了一段路。莱克特公馆在侧视镜中消失，威尔开始感到刺痛。他的胃蓦地揪紧，无从得知他的伴侣在哪里。谁知道他何时能再见到汉尼拔呢？他希望能快点，但他不能保证。实际上，他不知道汉尼拔什么时候会找到他，或者对方什么时候会开始寻找。

他吞咽了下，压下胸膛里积蓄的感伤，把目光投向前方。

以利亚看向他，把手放在威尔的大腿上。威尔因这触碰绷紧了。“一切都会好起来的，”他说。他把手伸进威尔脚边的一个袋子里，递给他一瓶水。“喝吧。放松会儿。”

威尔接过瓶子，拧开盖，一口气喝了半瓶。他摇摇头，做出呼吸虚弱不稳的模样。“他会找到我们的，”他轻声道。

以利亚的笑容扩大。“我就盼着他来呢。”

威尔对他皱起眉。以利亚拿开手，都放在方向盘上，目光阴沉，看着前路。他的信息素开始变得尖锐，威尔拧眉擦了下鼻子。手指上有血。他又摸了摸，发现是湿的，就低头看着那瓶水。他的视线变得模糊。

他自嘲一笑。在他喝之前，封口已经打开了。 _愚蠢，_ 他胸口的生物嘶吼着。威尔想表示同意，纳闷自己为什么在以利亚一眼就认出他父亲的尸体没有起疑。

“我知道我父亲做了什么，”以利亚开口，威尔沉默着。他咽了下，头靠在汽车座椅上，试图睁开眼睛。“但直到你出现，他才丧命。我早看透你了，千叶告诉我……她告诉我是你杀了他。”

威尔笑了声，笑容空泛而散漫。他感到胸闷气短，又不怎么协调地抹了把鼻子。“你比我想象中演得更好，”他说。

以利亚下颌收紧。“你也是。”

“既然你都知道我做了什么，他做了什么，为什么还要等到现在？”

以利亚笑了，嗤声。“我父亲被囚禁起来折磨了那么多年，”他回答，“也该让你感受一下他的痛苦了，在莱克特来找你时，我会确保你们俩都能感受到每一刀，每一拳。直到你们的身体倒下。直到你们求我给你们一个痛快。”

威尔露齿而笑。“我没有杀你父亲。”他喘息道。他的眼睛再也无法睁不开，头向前倾着，虚弱无力。“我只是把他重塑了。”

以利亚呼气。“我不信你。”

威尔一叹。他的意识在下坠，伊卡洛斯与深海呼唤他归乡。他把头靠在窗户上，听着车轮滚滚与车厢轰鸣，最终被以利亚下的什么药迷晕过去，胸口的生物停止了咆哮。

他醒来时感到一阵剧痛。他把头扭向一边，但由于身体无法跟上，只得停下。他呻吟着，把一团带血的唾沫吐在地上，眨着视线模糊的眼。

混凝土。他的手指蜷曲着，绑在背后。他被绑在一把椅子上——板直，扎实，无法倾身。固定在地板上。

他听见有人发出嘶声，直身看见以利亚双手交握着，指关节上沾满了血，威尔看着他。自己的一侧眉毛无法舒展，瘀伤几乎盖住了眼睛。他的脸颊疼得厉害，颧骨也像是断了。下巴上有新添的瘀伤，舔过嘴唇把头向后倾去时，能感到一阵灼痛。

“你醒了，”以利亚站起来，厉声道，“好。”

威尔强迫自己露出微笑。他的肩膀和髋骨隐隐作痛，抗议着这个不舒服的姿势。他咬牙深吸了一口气，尽可能地向前倾，看着以利亚的眼睛。“在我不会尖叫的时候揍我，很爽吧？”

“你会吗？”以利亚问道，“尖叫？”

威尔摇头。他又蓄了口粘稠的唾沫，吐在对方光裸的两脚间。他的脚趾头在混凝土上冻得发麻，他皱眉看着自己，发现身上被脱得只剩条内裤。他想翻个白眼——老套的恐吓把戏。以利亚想让他感到脆弱无力，迫使他的Omega本能来求饶。他不知道以利亚是不是还希望他露出喉咙，呜咽，打开双腿，把自己呈上去，试图安抚Alpha。威尔读过几个这样的案例研究，提供性满足是那些Omega唯一的生存方式。

他不会那么做，不过他怀疑那会不会有效。

以利亚咆哮着，跪在威尔的两腿之间，把带有瘀青的手放在威尔的膝盖上，强迫他张开。威尔冲他嘶吼，牙齿毕露。“你会的，”他发誓道，低沉而轻声，“我想听你求你的Alpha，求他来救你。你觉得他除了巴巴地跑过来陪你，还会做别的事吗？”

“你瞎了吗？”威尔低吼道，“我没有结合标记，没有‘声音’。他不是我的。”

以利亚哼了一声，站起来。他捧起威尔的脸，威尔猛地别开，但动不了多少位置，只得坐下，以利亚的手压在他脖子上，他剧烈地颤抖起来。舌头刺痛，威尔又嘶吼起来。现在他清醒了，房间里的寒意让他感到难受。

“你赢不了的，”他低声说，深吸了一口气，看着以利亚那双阴沉泛红的眼睛，“但我倒是很想看你试试。”

以利亚笑了。“好好呆着吧，”他呼噜着，松开威尔的脸。威尔皱着眉头，咬着下唇，在牙齿碰到唇上的裂口时发出嘶声，忽略了脸上其余的疼痛，却在被触碰地猛地向上一挣。“看看明早你会不会松口。”

“你最好现在就杀了我，”威尔在他身后喊道，“如果你不这么做，他就会杀了你。至少我会温和些。”

以利亚在门口停了下来，转身又看了威尔片刻。

“温和，”他嘲讽又轻柔地重复道，“我怀疑你根本就不知道什么叫温和吧。”

他摸上门边的电灯开关，房间里一片漆黑。门在他身后关上了，威尔低头叹了口气。

_树林可爱，虽深暗而黑远，但我已决意信守我的诺言，在我睡前还有许多路要赶。_

_归来吧归来吾怀，我必使你得安息。_

这种冰冷与黑暗，威尔想象自己是在海底。他在下沉，下沉，大气里没有光，没有温暖。目前他的肺还是完好的，他的肋也没有断，但他知道以利亚接下来就会把注意力转到这两个地方上了。或者，也许，他的腿。能使他动弹不得，受伤挂创，却又并不致命。直到汉尼拔出现，以利亚才会杀了他。

大海在呼唤他，威尔想奔赴应答，但汉尼拔没有和他在一起。他们要么死在一块儿，要么就索性不死。

威尔不能死。他不会让自己死的。除非汉尼拔知道。除非他亲手扼住汉尼拔的喉咙。

以利亚没有“声音”——如果他有，他早就用了。但他没用，也就是说他不能。威尔掌握了这一点，并把持续的寒冷也加入进考虑因素。他需要温暖，否则拖不了多久他就会被冻死。他留心不让睡眠的欲望压倒自己。如果在他或以利亚的复仇计划实现前他就死于体温过低，那还真是他的运气了。

威尔呵出口气，转过头来，对天花板眨着眼。他把他的大腿压在一起，颤抖着，连自己的身体碰起来都是冰冷的。椅座是木制的，不能保持热量，但椅子腿是金属的，威尔无法把自己的小腿和脚跟挪开。他想着冻伤是什么感觉，皮肤粘在金属会是什么感觉。

他想象着把以利亚的血熬进一碗西班牙番茄冻汤里。汉尼拔会喜欢的。

门开了，明亮的灯光再次亮起，威尔被光线逼得一缩。这次以利亚不是一人，他身边还有另外两个Alpha。威尔抿紧嘴唇。一群人，这改变了事态。

“这些人也因为你的骈头失去了父亲，”以利亚指着他们俩说。从外表上看，他们都更具威胁性——是表亲，他猜测，因为他们的下颚相似，而且他们的身体特征也相仿，但他们还没像到亲兄弟那份上。两人都是魁梧逼人的Alpha，眼里泛着红光，冲威尔龇牙露齿。看上去在夜总会当保镖倒是能捞不少钱。

他嗤笑。“他杀了很多人，”他回道，“我并不惊讶。”

其中一人咆哮着。威尔在脑中里给他起了个名“拉拉”。另一个就叫“花花”。“你又杀了多少人，你这小婊子？”拉拉咆哮道。他的声音低沉，威尔浑身绷紧。

他用舌头舔了下伤痕累累的脸颊内侧，没有骨折。也许。以利亚是右撇子。“等我结了你们，就又多三个了。”他回道。

花花笑起来，低吼一般。他的脖子上有一个咬痕，威尔绷得更紧了。他也许有“声音”，这能再次改变一切。威尔想拿他的脖子做成熏肉。他抬起下巴挑衅。

花花见了，低吼起来。“这母狗还真会叫啊。”

以利亚微微一笑。他转过身，用立陶宛语对这对表兄弟说了些什么，看他们走近，威尔冲他们龇牙咆哮着。他们把他整个儿举起来，把他的手从椅子后面抽出，扔在地上。由于腿还绑着，威尔不得不侧身以防脚踝骨折，他的后背立刻挨了一踹。

他咳起来，吐出更多的血，深吸了一口气。这么多年来，他对疼痛早已习以为常，无论是他的脑袋，他的心，还是其他更直接的肢体上的。如果需要的话，他能忍。

又一脚踢在他腹部，令他痛苦地蜷起身，倒抽着冷气。花花的手抓住他的头发，把他拉紧，拖到膝盖上。由于威尔的脚还绑在椅子上，他不能正常地跪着，但花花似乎很乐意抓着他的头发把他提起来。

以利亚手里拿着电话。他拨出号，调到扬声器状态。“现在让我们来看看你的骈头究竟有多喜欢你的声音吧，”他低声道。

威尔露出牙齿，拉拉的拳头落在他的脊椎上，正砸在脖子下放。花花的手松开他，这对表兄弟又当胸贴背踹起他来。他呻吟着，闭上眼，咬紧了牙关。

他听到了以利亚轻声说着立陶宛语，然后走上前来，把手机举到威尔的嘴边。拉拉一脚踩在威尔的小腿上，威尔听到了咔嚓声——他的脚踝，或者正上方——他大声咆哮起来，不愿发出泄露痛苦的声音。

“威尔？”他听到了汉尼拔的嗓音，听起来近乎疯狂无措。威尔几乎要失望了。

“乌菲齐，”拉拉再次踢上他的内脏，他咬牙吐字，呻吟着，“问千叶，乌菲齐。还有杰克。”

“威尔——”威尔因为不合作而脸上挨了一拳，耳朵顿时嗡嗡作响，听不见汉尼拔说了什么。以利亚直起腰，挂上电话，一脸怒容。

“让我们再试一次，”他说着，又拨了一遍电话。威尔的腹部，胸部，骨折的脚踝又受到一顿毒打。痛苦积蓄起来，水漫过他的头，把他拖到底下。

“尼克·博伊尔，”他喘息着，吐出血和一颗臼齿。“阿拉娜·布鲁姆。弗雷迪·劳兹。梅森·维杰。阿比盖尔·霍布斯。托比厄斯·巴奇——”

“闭嘴！”拉拉怒吼道，威尔的头猛地撞向一边，太阳穴又受到了一击。他扒住清醒的边缘。

“贝迪莉亚·杜·穆里埃，”他继续道，几乎咬碎了牙吐出字来，“安东尼·丁蒙德。弗雷德里克·奇尔顿。亚伯·吉迪恩。杰克——啊， _操_ ！”他低下头，深深地吸气，试着说完，“杰克·克劳福德。”

花花用立陶宛语吼着什么，以利亚咆哮着，再次挂断电话，把手机塞进口袋。那对表兄弟退了回去，威尔不稳地喘着气。肯定有一根肋骨断了，但没有刺穿他的肺。不过，呼吸还是很困难。

花花拽着他的头发把他拉起来，又把他放在椅子上，双臂捆回椅背。以利亚蹲在威尔面前，威尔几乎睁不开眼睛，但他还是做到了。现在他不会再示弱了。

一切都在那双眼里。看得太多，看得不够。以利亚的灵魂在燃烧。

“你觉得自己很耐打，是不是？”他偏着头低声道，“觉得自己很聪明？”

威尔龇出牙，吞下血，压住了把它吐在以利亚脸上的冲动。

以利亚扭曲一笑，露出牙齿。“我们走着瞧吧。”他呜噜道，站起来。拉拉和花花跟着他走出房间，灯又熄了。威尔咽了口唾沫，尝试坐着不让脚踝或肋骨尖叫抗议，却做不到。

他知道这是什么。暂缓的机会不多，但延续时间会很长。心理折磨，把他留在黑暗与寒冷中。

但威尔一生都活在黑暗中。它拥抱他，如拥抱母亲、情人那般拥抱黑暗。他闭上眼，叹了口气，让痛苦淹没了他的大脑，把他拖入昏迷状态。

他试着回忆上一次如此痛苦的情景。不是坠崖后，不，没这么痛。不是在汉尼拔把他剖腹之后——休克来得很快，而且与第二次眼睁睁看着阿比盖尔在他面前死去的感觉相比，疼痛已经麻木了。

他真的记不起来。他所感到的疼痛总是以不同的形式出现——火烧火燎的头，灼痛的鼻腔，胸口处仿佛心碎般尖锐的剧痛。

_也许，_ 他心道， _也许是你意识到他爱你的时候。_

也许是在乌菲齐美术馆，伤口犹细微，疼痛尚可控，汉尼拔对他微微笑着，说他会如何记得那一刻的威尔，在万千时空里那微末的一芥，其他一切不过过眼云烟。

那一刻让他回想无数。落在面颊上的轻柔抚摸，承诺会保护他、给予他光明的温柔微笑。那是威尔除了在黑暗冰冷的长夜穿过荒野眺望见家的灯塔，从未感受到过的安全。

但过去，那些海洋是平静的。而现在，他在咆哮翻滚的、令人作呕的潮汐中颠簸着。他一呼吸就能闻到盐水的气味。

他吐出一口气，缩了缩身，咬紧牙关，痛苦的残片在他身体上灼伤。他伤得无法行走，被打到无法构成威胁，他知道这是故意的。他闭上眼睛，让数月都未曾动过的钟摆摆起。

_一声。_

汉尼拔走进房间，他拖着以利亚和花花的尸体，一手抓着一人的头发。威尔问拉拉在哪里，汉尼拔说他身上已经所剩无几。他把他们随意弃在自己脚边，微笑着，如同献上牲礼的祈求者，知道这份献祭一定不会被拒绝。

“威尔，你想怎么展示它们呢？”他沉声道。

威尔也报以微笑，舔唇，轻声道，“像狗一样。”

_两声。_

这次，只有以利亚还在呼吸，汉尼拔向他靠近时，他呜咽着，溃不成军。威尔站着，他把以利亚放在椅子上，让他爬上他的大腿，亲吻他的前额，抚摸他的脸颊，将爪深入血肉，微笑逐渐扩大，听着他的Alpha发出赞许的呜声，缠紧心脏上的荆棘之链。

“你想吃了他吗，威尔？”

威尔舔着以利亚下巴上的血，回道：“从心脏开始。”

门开了，威尔又被光逼得一缩，胸膛里的生物嚎叫着要回归黑暗。他睁开眼睛，看到又是以利亚，不禁一颤。他手里拿着电话。它开着，显示正在通话中。

“你想让他来救你吗，威尔？”以利亚问道。

威尔吞咽了下。“不和他一起杀了你，就太可惜了。”

在以利亚咆哮之前，他听到了汉尼拔的低沉呜唤，通话随即结束。

关于休克，正如威尔所理解的那样(尽管，说实话，他不确定自己到底是在哪一次真正陷入了最后的休克)，就是那个人最终一定会恢复如常。至少，那是休克的概念。

他的身体已经开始休克。或者，也许，他一直都在休克之中，现在才终于醒来。他觉得房间里太热，脸和冻僵的手像是浮起水泡开裂了。以利亚先解开他的脚，再把他从椅子上举起来丢在地上。威尔伸出手护住自己，落地太慢，在舌上尝到水泥味时，他低吼起来。

“吃，”以利亚咆哮着，把一个盘子踢向他。上面放着面包，作为战俘，第一条规矩就是永远不要拒绝他们给你的食物。如果里面有毒，就有吧——不过这里面没有。以利亚还不想杀他。

他边吃边笑，这样做会牵扯到他腹部的伤，但他停不下来。他放声大笑，笑声猖狂。

“你笑什么？”以利亚质问道。

“你就跟我一样，”满嘴面包鲜血的威尔回道。

“我跟你一点都不一样。”

威尔的笑声里长出利爪，从内部撕扯开两肺。他吃完面包，以利亚在他还没来得及把盘子当武器之前就把它收走了。他翻了个身，赤裸的身体撞在沾满鲜血的混凝土上，笑声响彻霄汉。

“没错，你就是！”他说道，在以利亚把他扶起来，推到椅子上时，他呻吟起来。他把威尔的胳膊绑在椅子上，困在身体两侧，没管他的腿，因为一条断了，另一条还没完全愈合。

以利亚咆哮着，用手扼住他的喉咙。威尔笑着，深吸一口气，让以利亚掐住。

“你就是，”他又低声道，疼痛过甚，字句都无法连贯，但痛苦总是不抵愉悦。真是金科玉律。说话与看清都变得越来越难，以利亚龇牙收紧了桎梏，直到威尔无法再说出话来。他的喉咙青肿，在以利亚放开他，走开时，咳嗽起来，以利亚双目大睁，仿佛被自己的讥愤与杀戮本能吓到一般。威尔冲着他的面，肆无忌惮地大笑起来，以利亚嘶吼着转过身去。他没有关灯。

“你会如何杀我呢，威尔？”汉尼拔轻柔的声音在威尔耳边回响。他不在这里——威尔能通过空气的变化，入肺的气息认出他。他深吸了一口气，舔了舔唇。

“用我的双手。”

“那样死去，听起来就很美好。”

威尔笑了，钟摆摆动起来。“帝王尊享。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.设定，Alpha可以与女性结婚，同时拥有Omega结合伴侣。  
> 2.艳情诗给我翻成了打油诗，算了，大家懂意思就好。  
> 
> 
> 译者：  
> 这个O薇，是个狠人。不用怀疑，他是真的把子宫摘掉了，标签里所谓的“怀孕提及”就是指，不能生了。


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：第一节有性侵未遂场景。

干渴像陈血一样固结在唇齿上。他咽了口唾沫，用力咬破下唇，吮吸着，以求得一丝湿润。他想起了自己在狱中的日子，在他终于 _知道_ ，真相，从汉尼拔眼中得知一切的那些日子。

那时他的头脑很清醒，就和现在一样。以利亚和他一样——被复仇蒙蔽了双眼，不顾一切地想结束自己的痛苦。明知他的父亲就在莱克特公所里，为祈祷那人有朝一日能够回来，他等了多久，熬了多久，又看着千叶和她交谈了多久？他母亲知道吗？

见鬼，据威尔所知，自己现在可能就在她家里。

他笑起来，舔着牙龈上臼齿被打掉的空槽。

拉拉回来了，花花紧随其后。威尔看到花花手里拿着的一卷铁丝，吞咽了下，紧绷起来。

他抬起下巴，花花冲他一笑。他的牙磕碜稀拉，牙龈漆黑。拉拉上前解开威尔的手臂，威尔低吼着，揉搓着手腕上的绑痕。

“起来，”花花说。他在用他的“声音”，威尔听到这个命令，心脏一顿。他无法违背它，就像他无法阻止日升日落一样。他摇晃着站起来，把所有的重量都压在他完好的脚踝上，也就是他受伤的髋侧。他的腹部痛得绷紧了。“好，”花花说，“这不就对了。”

威尔的目光瞟过拉拉，咽了口唾沫。以利亚不在这里，威尔不知道这些人想从他身上得到什么。以利亚更容易理解——他的重点是汉尼拔，而威尔是达到目的的手段。但拉拉和花花……

威尔看到他们通红的眼睛，一阵寒颤。

花花迫近，抓住他的喉咙，威尔嘶吼起来，无力地抓着他的胳膊，几乎被举起到脚尖。“不许抵抗，”花花说，威尔顿时松懈下来。花花把头歪向一侧，拉拉掏出了以利亚的手机。“求不求绕？”

“你要逼我吗？”威尔说，努力用挫伤的喉咙发声说话。

拉拉大笑起来，回应他的是一声近乎屏息的“威尔”。扬声器开着。

威尔闭上眼睛。“挂了电话，”他对汉尼拔说。

花花笑道。“别挂啊，莱克特，”他说，“你不会想错过的。”

威尔龇牙低吼。“就这样，哈？”他诘问道，花花放下他，收紧手，把威尔向后一推，令他瘫倒在地，靠在椅子上。它被固定在地面上，一动不动，威尔的后脑勺砸到座椅，咬紧了牙。“喜欢听着你的Omega被打得浑身是血，没法反击吗？”

拉拉嗤笑一声，走到椅旁。他坐在上面，大腿绕在威尔肩上，靴子碰到他的手用劲踩下，威尔发出凄厉的叫喊。那个Alpha一手抓过他的头发，另一只手把电话按在威尔的耳朵上。

这样汉尼拔就能听得更清楚了。

“挂吧，”威尔低声道，这时花花跪在他的两腿之间，用力把钢圈拉紧了。

“威尔，”汉尼拔回道。威尔吞咽着，眨着眼，皱起眉。他的声音……不同了。不像先前那么狂乱无措。“你的枪里有多少颗子弹？”

威尔又吞咽了下，双眼盯着花花，那Alpha则对他咧嘴一笑，露出犬齿。他跪在威尔的两脚间，把它们分开。花花开始把铁丝紧紧缠上他的大腿，威尔紧绷起来。它扎进身体，威尔发出嘶声，试图反击，但被拉拉压制住了。

“威尔，”汉尼拔又说了一遍，他的声音听起来如此平静，如此镇定自若。威尔的心脏因疼痛之外的什么东西剧烈跳动起来，胸膛里的那只生物发出呜呜低鸣。“你的枪里有多少颗子弹？”

在花花缠完他的一条大腿，又把铁丝绕到髋部，紧到足以扎痛脆弱、冻僵的皮肤时，威尔闷哼了一声。他知道对方在做什么——他在威尔周围做了一个套索，更方便在他们玩弄时抓住、拉扯他。

“三，”片刻后威尔回道。因为哪怕透过疼痛的阴霾与对即将发生之事无可奈何的可怕认知，他也知道，汉尼拔到底在问他什么。

_有多少人？_

汉尼拔一哼，表示理解，确认，威尔听到这声音闭上了眼，别过脸不再看电话。拉拉的大腿闻起来咸涩恶臭，威尔能感觉到他的鸡巴在自己脑后变硬，Alpha发情的气味让他想吐。

“他们会伤害到你，威尔，”汉尼拔低声说。他的声音是那么轻柔，仿佛那天他抓住威尔的头发，让他下沉，让死神将他接管。 _涉入那静谧的溪流中。_

“我知道，”威尔回答。

汉尼拔默然，拉拉扯紧威尔的头发，令他倒吸了一口冷气。电话的另一端，他听到了汉尼拔的低吼。“我这就来，”汉尼拔郑重道，挂了电话，威尔松了口气。

在花花缠完最后一根铁丝时，门“砰”的一声打开了。以利亚的眼里闪烁着愤怒的红光，用立陶宛语冲他们喊着什么。表兄弟俩爬起来，威尔发出嘶声，搓着被拉拉靴子踩过的手。以利亚不停对他俩喊叫，手臂疯狂地挥舞着，然后手一指威尔，又冲他们咆哮起来。

“滚出去，”他呵令道。他的双目通红。那对表兄弟也回吼着，但最后还是服从了。门关上，以利亚看着威尔。

他叹口气，用手捋了把头发。威尔朝他眨了眨眼。

“你的愿望实现了，”他低喃道。以利亚看着他。“他来找你们了。”

“不，他来找 _你_ 了。”

威尔扯出一笑。“一样。”

以利亚把头倚向一侧，他的目光落到了威尔髋部和大腿的铁丝上。“你怎么还笑得出来呢？”他低声道，像是佩服一般。感到不可思议。

威尔耸耸肩，立马后悔了，但没有表现出来。以利亚一哼，关掉灯，关上身后的门。威尔听到外面的挂锁声，笑容扩大了。

他不想让自己抱有希望，但希望还是悄然生根。上次汉尼拔在电话里的声音，更像威尔所知的那个人。克制，疏离，精于算计。一个披着人装准备狩猎的捕食者。

那条荆棘之链缠绕在胸口，逐渐缠紧， _天哪，_ 那么紧。酸楚的渴望直入骨髓，满心希望在汉尼拔走过那扇门时，对方已是威尔所认识，所爱的那个掠食者。想要在汉尼拔触摸自己时，看到开膛手的微笑，感受到手中杀戮的余温。

他无法打消这个渴望。他枯坐干等着，内心望眼欲穿，愁肠百结。他应该检查房间，寻找武器，但他几乎无法走路，更不想在呼吸已经如此困难的情况下再让断折的肋骨扎穿肺部。他闭上眼睛，手捂住头。

钟摆摆动。

_一声。_

“拉拉和花花是怎么死的？”

“千叶的狙击手干掉了他们。”

"太快了，莱克特医生。"

“我很抱歉，亲爱的。但这一个我们可以慢慢来。”

威尔笑了声。“把他活活烧死。”

威尔在那期间以及一天后的某个时刻陷入了昏迷。房间里没有窗户，所以他无法得知时间的流逝，但他下巴上的剧痛已经变成了初绽瘀伤的轻微悸痛。他的唇已经愈合，他又咬上一口，用自己的血湿润舌头。

他已回到椅子上，拉拉的拳头落在他背上，使他向前倾去。他的手被绑在后臀上方的铁丝圈里，每次一用力，铁丝就会缠紧，内裤上就会印下一道新的血环。

以利亚说着立陶宛语，威尔无法再睁开眼。花花扇了他一巴掌，他喘着气，嘶吼起来。

“别这么昏过去啊，小骚货，”他说，“声音”低沉，浑浊的Alpha气质，威尔颤抖着。他的胸口疼痛，新伤旧疮叠在一起。“我们还没完呢。”

威尔睁开眼，深深吸了口气，吐出更多的血。他怒视着花花的脸，随即愤怒地朝他扑去。他从椅子上摔下来，猛拉住绕在臀上的铁丝，直到断开，他的手自由了，鲜血淋漓。他抓住Alpha瞪大的双眼，拇指抠入眼窝，不断挤压， _挤压_ ，花花大叫起来，一双手落在威尔的肩上，威尔挣扎着，怒吼着，猛地按压下去，像挤爆鱼的内脏，鲜血在拇指上溅开。滚烫的血在浇在威尔双手上。

拉拉揍上他，他大笑起来，花花则痛苦地嚎叫着。“我还是能杀了你。”他咆哮道，抓着拉拉的手，那个Alpha把他拖回去，“即使现在——即使是现在！你们最好求他在我离开这里之前找到我！”

以利亚冲他嘶吼，威尔看到他拿着手机。

“汉尼拔！”威尔边大声疾呼边咧嘴大笑，拉拉狠狠挥来一拳打得他视线模糊，“其中一只耗子是瞎的。”

“你会付出代价的，你这个小贱人。”拉拉咬牙嘶吼着，又揍上他。一次，又一次。威尔大笑着，大笑不止。直到灯灭。

他醒来时，有双手放在脸上，他低吼起来，本能地反抗触碰。他咬紧牙关，扯开对方的皮肤，撕扯着直到口中尝到血腥味。

然后，他听到了轻柔的安抚声。他倒抽了一口气，让那一小块皮肤从唇上掉下来，睁开眼。

一双幽深的、泛红的双瞳与他的视线相遇。汉尼拔的鼻梁被拳头划破，脸颊上满是红黄的瘀伤，但当他对上威尔的目光时，时间与空间仿佛都黯然失色。茶杯自行拼回。他们又一次站在悬崖边上。

威尔笑了一声。“你是真的吗？”他的声音低如梦吟。

汉尼拔笑笑，站了起来，抬起威尔的脸颊。他拂去威尔脸上染血的头发，极其温柔地抚摸着他的下颔。他贴上他的额头，这是唯一不疼的地方。

威尔吞咽了下。“还剩多少子弹？”他问道。

“一颗，”汉尼拔答道，“我想这一个，你可能想自己扣动扳机。”

威尔听到他的声音，颤抖起来。原始，低沉，激荡着Alpha的愤怒，为了威尔才堪堪控制住。他想把它释放出来，让它 _自由_ 。他想让汉尼拔发泄嚎叫，把这该死的地方撕成碎片。

“他在哪？”他说。

“千叶把他丢车里了，”汉尼拔回道。他直起身，地板上有一个绿瓶子。威尔吞咽了下，回忆起自己被汉尼拔抱在怀里，离开维杰庄园时的情景，不加戒备，满心信任。“闭上眼睛，亲爱的。”

威尔呜咽起来，缠在心上的刺链骤然散开，胸中的那只生物因爱恋而尖啸； _他在这里，他回来了。他叫你“亲爱的”。_

“汉尼拔，”他低声道。

汉尼拔打开瓶子，从短西装口袋里掏出一块手帕，倒了一些氯仿在上面。“嗯，威尔？”他应道。

布盖住嘴，威尔笑了。“我过会儿再告诉你。”他吸了一口气，又是深深一口。不过多时，他的身体就沉入大海。

威尔时醒时睡。汽车颠簸着他受伤的身体，呜咽时，能感觉到一只手抚过他的头发，听到低沉的安抚声，让他安静下来。

他醒了，一块温暖的湿布擦拭着青肿的脖子。他的脚踝上打有石膏，肋骨上缠着绷带。

“为什么我受伤的次数总是要比你多？”

“因为你太鲁莽了，”汉尼拔笑道。他吻了吻威尔的额头，威尔闭上眼睛。

当他睁开眼时，他已经在床上。身后被温暖压着，一只轻柔的手搭在他裸露的手臂上。他穿着休闲裤，没穿衬衫，盖着一条厚厚的毛毯。这种暖意过于突兀，过于迅速，过于强烈。他颤抖着，呜咽着，那只被他咬过的、缠着绷带的手抚慰着他，沿着铁丝的割伤移过下腹，轻抚着大腿上部，热源越移越近。宽阔的胸膛，烛蜡与酒香。

“你怎么恢复记忆的？”他低喃道。脖子疼得厉害。他摸了摸下巴缘，微弱悸动着。

汉尼拔用鼻子抵住威尔的脖颈，深深吸了一口气。“千叶告诉我，有一次我试图当着杰克的面吃掉你的大脑，”他说，威尔笑了，但牵扯到伤，所以立刻停下了。“她告诉我你怎么想捅我，她是怎么朝你开的枪。想到她伤害了你，我勃然大怒，威尔，我几乎要攻击她了。之后一切都迅速恢复了。”

威尔吞咽了下，庆幸自己念诵的一长串名字被证明是有用的。

汉尼拔的手压在他的大腿上，轻柔地绕过铁丝的划痕。威尔叹了口气。“我不知道我还想不想杀了你，”他低声说。

汉尼拔温和地笑了声。“还有令一个可以供你泄怒的Alpha。”他回答说，“等你痊愈吧。”

“以利亚，”威尔阴沉道，“他吻了我。”

“他对你做了很多事。”

“但那，感觉像是最严重的伤。”

汉尼拔低呜以应，试着安慰。

“其他两个是怎么死的？”威尔低语。

“我掐死了一个。让瞎的那个听着。然后，割断了他的喉咙，让他的血溅在同伴身上。”

威尔笑了，阖上眼。“这才像话。”

威尔的两条腿都受了伤，所以很长一段时间都没离开房间。汉尼拔告诉他，他的脚踝会难受上好几个星期。威尔不介意。汉尼拔除了给他做饭，其他时候寸步不离。他吃了拉拉和花花的肉，呜鸣着，汉尼拔对他微笑。汉尼拔的触摸是如此温柔，如此自在而满是占有欲，这让威尔的胸口泛暖，心跳搏动。他的Alpha，再一次，证明了他的价值和他的生存谋略，证明了他是所有雄性中的佼佼者，他的种别中最杰出的代表。

“我想你是对的，”他低声说。他趴在床上，汉尼拔坐在他的枕边，一边看书，一边抚摸威尔的头发。“为了追求我，你就必须杀人。你总归是要重开杀戒的，不是吗？”

“这是我所擅长的，”汉尼拔冷静地回道，“你也一样。你总是能让我惊奇，出乎我的意料。”

威尔一哼，叹口气。他仔细听去，能听到汉尼拔的那只怪物发出的咕噜声。

大约一周后，威尔的胸部就不再疼了，至少在他休息时是这样。他知道他的肋骨还断着，或者至少没愈合完毕，但他可以重新自如呼吸了。汉尼拔把“那只瞎了”的心脏给了威尔，他几乎把他囫囵吞下。他吃完后，抚摸着汉尼拔的脸颊，把鼻子凑到汉尼拔的脖颈上，深深吸了一口气。

“我本来有点担心你不会来，”他说，“你已经放弃狩猎了。”

“绝不可能，”汉尼拔发誓，“如果没有你在我身边，我永远无法独活。”

威尔吞咽了下。他的喉咙发痛，他把受伤的脸颊贴上汉尼拔的手。他吻上自己的牙齿在对方手上留下的疤痕，在汉尼拔托住他的下巴，抬起他的头与他对视时，轻颤起来。

汉尼拔的眼睛垂到威尔的膝上，裹在毯子底下，他咽了下。“我没有听，”他阴郁沉痛道，“他们有没有……”

“没有，”威尔摇着头回答，“如果他们这么做，我肯定就跟他们拼死了。”

尽管汉尼拔知道威尔不具备这么做的条件，他还是微微一笑，就像相信威尔一样。威尔见他的眼神，颤抖着。“我的纯洁对你来说那么重要吗，汉尼拔？”他低声道，致命的温柔，宛如下面藏着刀刃的丝绒。汉尼拔摇头。“你对我的重要性绝不会因此减少，”他轻声，“但如果他们这样碰你，我会觉得他们死得太快了。”

威尔咧嘴笑了，锋芒毕露，汉尼拔回以一笑，让他们额面相贴。他的拇指虔诚而轻柔地描摹过威尔的嘴角，威尔微微启唇，让对方的手指沿着他的齿缘划过。汉尼拔用手托住了他的下巴，那样温柔，那样该死的 _温柔_ ，拇指指腹蹭过威尔上唇，再次寻至嘴角，按入脸颊内部被多拉海德割伤的地方。

威尔没有切断目光。他做不到。伊卡洛斯群星在汉尼拔的眼中轻舞，在周围旋转着闪烁着红绿的光芒，它们排成一列，向他穿来。上帝终究垂眸看向祂的造物，发现了它，若非良善，便是过于邪恶，乃至神也无法降怒。

也许上帝也害怕把他们带到另一个世界，蹂躏另一界生灵。

汉尼拔的拇指盖触碰到那颗缺了的牙，目光一闪，咧唇龇牙低吼起来，这让威尔笑了。他抬起下巴，推开汉尼拔的拇指，转而亲吻他的手腕。“等我痊愈，”他低声说，如婚誓般郑重，“以利亚必会感受到我们的怒火。”

“那个人死不足惜，”汉尼拔轻声道。

威尔笑了声。“这听起来很情绪化，莱克特医生。”

汉尼拔微微一笑。“你在很多方面改变了我的思维方式，”他回道，“这次也不例外。”

他说这话的方式听起来就像是说“我爱你”。

威尔莞尔。“我知道。”

威尔醒来时，发现床空荡冰冷。他在毯子里寻找汉尼拔，却是无果。寒冷刺骨地噬咬脖颈，他哆嗦着，咬牙呜声。

“汉尼拔！”他喊道，如在地下墓穴时那样绝望而焦躁。他在唤他的伴侣，高声疾呼，他 _需要_ 他。“汉尼拔！”

门开了，世界一变，恢复正常。汉尼拔走进房间，关上身后的门，威尔猛吸了一口气。

“抱歉，”他说，好像和威尔一样急切担心。不过他不确定是否该称之为恐惧——确切地说，现在他的身体有一部分与这个Alpha连在了一起，对方离开后，它就像滚烫的煤块一样在脚心拉扯燃烧，令他尖叫。

他走到威尔的床边，坐下来，把手放在威尔的头发上，抚摸着被汗水浸透的卷发。“威尔，”他低唤道，仿佛这一名字里有千言万语，无尽爱抚，宛如一个缠绵的吻。威尔咬住下唇，试图翻身，但汉尼拔这样触摸着他，令人无心动作。

他转过头，对上汉尼拔的目光。“相互依赖，”他说，燃烧的肺终于安定下来，“你一直都想要这个。”

“不总是如此，”汉尼拔说，“不过现在？是的。更甚以往。”

“我不能——”威尔停了下来，艰难地吞咽着，闭上了眼睛，“我不能让你离开我的视线。”

汉尼拔叹息一声。威尔本料对方会争辩，在什么也没发生时，他又睁开眼。汉尼拔的表情温柔而脆弱，就像当初威尔在托拜厄斯之后走进他的办公室时，他说他担心威尔已经死了。

他吞咽了下。“过来，”他低声说，然后移到床边。汉尼拔把头倚向一侧。“跟我一起躺下。”

汉尼拔微笑着，站了起来。他脱下鞋袜和背心，把它们放在床头柜上，爬到威尔旁边。他侧卧着，好抚摸威尔的头发与脸庞，威尔则仍旧趴着。他的脚尴尬地躺着，因为打了石膏，只能叉开，被体重压着，深深呼吸时胸口会感到疼痛，但他不想再动弹。

汉尼拔盯着他的脸，像是在努力记住其中的每一道细节。在他眼里，威尔觉得自己还年轻，在由人类血肉与火山灰烬耕耘肥沃的土地上舒展盛放。他咬着下唇，伸出手来，手按在汉尼拔跳动的心脏上。

“跟我待在一起，”他低喃道。

“我还能去哪儿呢？”汉尼拔回答，威尔笑了，记得同样的话，被相反地说出。

“我不知道，”他回道，把哈欠埋入枕中，“但无论你跑到哪里，我都会找到你的。”

汉尼拔笑了声，把威尔的指关节举到嘴边，覆上亲吻。“我知道，亲爱的。”

又过了几天，威尔终于觉得自己足够有力，可以拄着拐杖站起来了。他的髋骨已经痊愈，他相信腿也再没有问题，现在用拐杖支持着另一条。他叹了口气，暗自翻了轮眼，想自己要是交换掉伤口和疼痛，这具身体还会剩下些什么。

他一瘸一拐地拄杖走到浴室，让门开着，给自己泡澡。他设法爬了进去，把石膏露在水面上，在水拍打肋骨上的绷带时，叹了口气——如果有必要的话，汉尼拔会换绷带的。铁丝的割伤仍在刺痛，温暖潮湿的空气使他的肺隐隐作痛。

他深深地吸了一口气，闭上眼睛。睁开时，闻到了汉尼拔的气味，他转过头朝Alpha微微一笑，对方跪在浴缸边。他把袖子卷到肘部，在威尔垂下目光时，朝他展示被咬的手。

“如果持续下去，我们就扯平了，”威尔说，点头示意额头上的伤疤。

汉尼拔微笑。“也许吧，”他回道。他在威尔身边坐下，前臂搭在浴缸边上，下巴搭在上面。威尔咧嘴一笑，朝他泼了些水，落在他的皮肤上，晶莹发亮。汉尼拔哼笑一声，用手指擦干湿漉的脸颊。

威尔叹气，阖上眼睛。“我想象过我们，在很多地方，有那么多种未来，”他说。汉尼拔哼声，把手伸到浴缸里搅动威尔坐围上方的水。“我不知道该怎么称呼它。宽慰？太平平无奇。希望？太异乎寻常。”

汉尼拔低哼。“我更愿称之为势必如此，”他回答道。威尔哼了一声，扬起眉毛，又睁开眼看着汉尼拔。“群星闪耀，地球旋转。所以，我们也是，一同存在。”

“那么我们的未来会怎样呢，莱克特医生？”威尔喃喃道，“从今往后，该走向何方？”

汉尼拔的笑容扩大。“‘何方’都无所谓，”他回道，平静而满足，“只要我们在一起，我就不在乎我们身处何方。”

威尔颔首，吞咽了下。“这附近……有小溪吗？”他问。汉尼拔点头。“有鱼吗？”另一下点头。威尔微笑。“那么我想，这里就是一个不错的开端了。”

就算威尔从汉尼拔的血液中得到了“声音”，它也很快消失，无法使用了。他并不介意——还会有其他时候，无数日子，让他能将牙陷入汉尼拔的脖颈。

这是汉尼拔用的词—— _事有必至，理有固然_ 。正如滚石下山，羚入狮口。天寒飘雪，为草甸林木披上素裹，一如多年前他们初见的那个冬天。

感觉理应如此。温柔，圣洁而神圣。恍如大海向他们涌来。

威尔在书房里找到了汉尼拔。火烧得正暖，驱尽魑魅魍魉。威尔想问以利亚的事，但他没有。他并不怎么在乎，他很乐意让那个Alpha饿死，让复仇的欲望将他折磨逼疯。

汉尼拔抬起头，他的微笑比威尔所能想象的任何一件艺术品都要美丽。他拿着他的速写本，翻到新的一页，威尔一瘸一拐地走过去，坐在他旁边的沙发上。

他看到对方的眼睛回望过来，倚头微笑。“找到你的缪斯了？”他揶揄道。

“我从未失去过他，”汉尼拔回答。他合上速写本，把它放在一边，给膝上腾出位置。威尔叹息着，将头靠在汉尼拔的大腿上。他抬高脚踝，胸口新的绷带随着动作收缩。

汉尼拔的手指梳理穿过他的头发，双眼凝视着火光。威尔和他一起看着，想象火焰是明亮而欢快的孩童，在田野上欢舞扬起白色的裙裾与衣袂。天真、单纯。

他低哼一声，抿起唇。“我想阿比盖尔会喜欢这里的，”他说。

汉尼拔的手静止了一会儿，然后又开始抚摸。“我也是这么想的，”他回答，同样平静，“林中有很多可以捕猎的动物。”

威尔闷哼，闭上眼睛，汉尼拔的手指在他的脸颊上游走，直到肩上被多拉海德的刀深深刺入的地方。他围握住威尔的二头肌，指甲隔着衬衫向上拖曳至袖底，手放在威尔肩胛骨的绷带上。

“我之前还总是做梦，梦见我教她钓鱼。”他低语说，“我还记得她笑的样子，但在现实生活里我从来没有听过她笑。哪怕有过，我也不记得它的声音了。”

汉尼拔轻哼，隔着衣衫温柔地抚摸着威尔的绷带边缘。“由于我和你的举动，我们都没有这个机会了。”威尔咬着下唇，睁开眼睛，“也许我们可以收养一个。”

威尔笑了，牵痛胃部的伤。“没有哪个机构会愿意给我们一个孩子，”他说，声音依旧轻柔。他不能否认自己对这个想法感到高兴——一个Alpha收养不是自己血统的孩子是非常罕见的，但是汉尼拔，总是一次又一次地证明他不是一个寻常的Alpha。

汉尼拔沉默了一会儿，然后说：“以利亚有一个儿子。”威尔眨了眨眼，转过头来看着他的脸。汉尼拔的目光仍凝视着火焰。“会是个Alpha，因为他的母亲是个女性。”

威尔吞咽了下。“他多大了？”

汉尼拔微微一笑。“不到一岁，”他回道，“他的母亲死于难产。由以利亚的姨妈照顾他，他和他母亲看守房子。

“你是怎么知道的？”

“他想求我饶了他一命，说还有个孩子。我看不出他在撒谎。”

威尔眨眨眼，转过脸去。他不知道该怎么称呼胸中翻腾的情绪。他不应该想要的——说实话，他也不确定自己想要。但是，这确实很诱人，和汉尼拔一起抚养一个孩子，明知他的身世来源……

“我会考虑的，”他低喃道。

汉尼拔发出轻柔的呜噜，手放回威尔的头发上。“不必着急，”他温和道，“最终决定权在你。我不会强迫你违背自己的意愿去做母亲。”

威尔嗤笑一声，莞尔。他看着火焰，它们变成了一个孩子的模样，有着他父亲明亮的碧眼和金色卷发。“我知道。”

威尔醒来时，感受到汉尼拔宽阔的胸膛抵在背上的热度。他叹了口气，用鼻子蹭着面颊下的枕头，感觉汉尼拔在他身后翻身，微微笑了。Alpha的温暖让人宽慰，从他胸膛里发出的本能呜噜声呼唤着威尔的那只生物，它伸展开身子，拱起背来，乞求触摸。

自从这场考验开始以来，汉尼拔就不曾停止过抚摸威尔——不止如此，当他们单独在一起时，对方经常爱抚威尔的脸，也时常触碰他的肩。他还记得当初汉尼拔走近他，闻他气味时的感觉，那时威尔病了，却不自知。

就像感知到了威尔的想法一样，汉尼拔的鼻子紧贴着他的后颈，深深地吸了口气。他那被咬的手放在威尔的侧腹，紧贴着绷带，温柔而坚定，叫人无法否认它的存在。

威尔笑容扩大。“我闻起来如何，莱克特医生？”

汉尼拔低哼。“和我一样，”他回道。

威尔嗤声。“你高兴了吗？”

“无比高兴，”汉尼拔答道。他的手收紧了，慢慢舒展向下移去，小心翼翼地避免加重威尔的伤。它落在了他的髋骨上，离铁丝勒出的痕迹很近，那里已愈合成另一道疤，就像托拜厄斯的琴弦在威尔手背上留下的伤痕一样。

“你知道吗，”威尔气喘吁吁地开口，“有研究假设Omega爱液里的荷尔蒙可以促进愈合。已结合的Omega比未结合的恢复得快得多。”

威尔感觉到汉尼拔唇上的笑意，感受到抵上来的牙齿，微微颤抖。“真的么？”他轻松幽默地问道。

威尔点点头，在汉尼拔的手不动时，他再次轻颤起来。“这是科学，”他喃喃道。

“我对研究结果并不怎么关心。”汉尼拔回答道，“不过我倒很想知道你对整件事的看法。”

这是威尔先前无法拱手相让的领域。现在他可以安全地躺在汉尼拔的臂弯里了。“我的身体知道你的触摸，”他低声道，闭上了眼睛，听着汉尼拔又开始呜噜，沉稳而有力。它嗡嗡抵在背上。“你说你的记忆就掌握在我手里。所以，我的康复也有赖于你。”

“你伤得很重，”汉尼拔说，但没有走开，也没有停止呜噜。威尔想他是否还能做到。“我担心肌肉拉扯对你弊大于利。”

威尔嗤笑一声，龇出牙，转过头去，用眼角余光看着汉尼拔。“所以这是你的专业意见吗，医生？”

汉尼拔笑了，用鼻子蹭了蹭威尔的脖颈和耳朵。威尔因呼出的热气而轻颤。“我的担心不是出于学识，而是来自作为一个Alpha的观点，他的伴侣明明伤到无法上床，却还是要求这么做。”

威尔咬住下唇，呜咽着。这是一种悲伤而柔和的声音，令汉尼拔的手箍紧了他的髋部，呜噜声变成了低沉的咆哮。

“那么。”威尔顿住了，吸了一口气，又试了一次，“那就和我互动吧。这并不那么费力。”

汉尼拔还在犹豫，威尔转过身来，吻上他的下颔，舔过他的喉咙，接着说：

“你需要获得‘声音’。”温柔，轻哄。用鲜肉引诱着野兽靠近。“我的计划里需要它。”

汉尼拔的吞咽声大得威尔都能够听到，他的眼里闪过红光。他深吸了一口气，像是无比渴望威尔的气味，把自己压得更近，直到威尔能感觉到他全身的轮廓，从胸部到膝盖，紧紧贴在身后。

“抬起头，”他命令道，威尔颤抖着，服从了，让汉尼拔的另一只胳膊滑到他的脖颈下。他轻柔地折起手，平压在威尔带有瘀伤的腹部，紧扣住他，另一只手游移上来，搂住威尔的脖子。威尔已经在颤栗了，手指蜷握住床单，闭上眼睛。

汉尼拔低吼出声，带着温柔的许诺，张开唇将牙置于威尔的脖颈上。威尔顿时面颊通红，内部尖牙的温暖蔓延破膛而出。汉尼拔的手握紧他的脖颈，他启唇轻颤起来。

“我曾梦想过这样抚摸你，”汉尼拔说，他的声音嘶哑而深沉，仿佛从胸膛里发出。他绷紧下颔，仰起头，以鼻蹭过汉尼拔的二头肌，露出自己的脖子。他的身体立即做出反应，弦骤然绷断，直直坠下。他两股紧绷，一条腿向前滑去，贴上汉尼拔的大腿。这种感觉已是如此亲密、原始，感受到汉尼拔变粗的勃起抵在背上，威尔倒吸了一口气。

拉拉的Alpha发情气味令人厌恶。而汉尼拔给他的感觉截然不同，差如昼夜。愉悦的火花在他眼睑之后闪烁，宛如繁星，明明灭灭，伴着他沉入温暖而不会令人窒息的水中。

汉尼拔的手紧扣住他的喉咙，引诱他浮出水面，威尔大口喘息，睫毛颤抖着睁大了眼睛。“告诉我，”他低声道。他知道，在互动的时候，Alpha会对伴侣说半是赞扬、半是承诺的话语，让他们变得湿润，身体易于接纳——但这是真挚的，诚恳的。可怕的诚实。威尔听得出来。

“我第一次这样想你——不是把你看成什么美丽迷人的玩物，而是把你视作想拥入怀中的造物，将牙落在你的脖颈上——是我在牢房里看见你时。”威尔颤抖着，想问，“那么久吗？”但是当然，他知道。欲望先于爱情，并非吸引。并非感情。不是在汉尼拔身上。

汉尼拔笑了，用鼻子蹭着威尔后颈上湿漉的头发，松开手臂，迫使威尔软化送上前来，才将另一只手落在他腹部，堪堪位于铁丝割伤的地方。

“你看着我，我知道你看清了我，而我觉得我能听到你体内有什么在呼唤着我。如果可以，我当时就会将手伸到栅栏之间亲吻你。”

威尔呻吟低呜。“你现在可以吻我了。”他回道，呼吸沉浮。

汉尼拔停顿了一下，威尔感到汉尼拔的阴茎在他温暖的肉身上一抽，颤抖起来。他向后退去，威尔呜咽着，扭过头去，汉尼拔松开了他的脖颈，托住他青肿未消的下巴。他对上威尔的视线，威尔回望着他，眼中的金芒在汉尼拔大张的瞳孔里幽微闪烁。

汉尼拔的目光落在威尔张开的唇瓣上，他微笑起来，俯下身。威尔迎向他，汉尼拔的牙齿寻上他柔软的下唇，他们的嘴终于相合，威尔想他们怎么就花了这么久才走到这一步。

他举起一只手，缠住汉尼拔的头发，翻过身，汉尼拔由他这么做，爬起来，跨坐在威尔分开的两腿间。一只手仍抚着威尔的脸颊，另一只手抓住他头侧的枕面。威尔试图拱起身子，自由的手扯紧汉尼拔的衣服，想要他靠得更近，想要他伴侣的体重与温度压上来。

但汉尼拔抵抗住了。他打断亲吻，喘息着，写满渴望，双目通红。“威尔，”他低喃道，带着责备般的口气，却比那更温和，“我不会伤害你的。”

“求你，”威尔回道。他不会在以利亚的命令下求汉尼拔，但他会自己而求。他用他那只康健的腿撑起身体，把膝盖抵在汉尼拔的腰上，试图把他拉下来。他的腹部灼痛，两肺生涩，能感觉到自己的身体开始变得湿漉。Alpha唾液中的荷尔蒙诱发了润滑反应，威尔的身体呼唤它的伴侣，他胸膛里的生物会因被拒绝而嗷嚎。

汉尼拔咆哮着，再次吻上他，再无力抵挡。他松开威尔的脸庞，把重量压在另一只手臂上，手隔着内裤抚上威尔的分身，热流滚滚电光划过，像从悬崖上跳跃而下，撞在岩石和汹涌的冰冷海水上。他贴着汉尼拔的嘴呜咽，用他唯一能使用的武器——Omega的声音，为呼唤Alpha而生，物竞天择的结果，让他们的伴侣不顾一切来保护、照顾他们。

汉尼拔闻声倒抽了一口气，双目灼灼，冲威尔龇出牙齿。他的手握紧了威尔的阴茎，抓住顶部，隔着衣料，粗糙而灼热。“你要把我逼得失去理智了，”他低声道。

“带上我一起吧。”威尔回道。他的手松开了汉尼拔的头发和衬衫，落在对方的腰带上，急不可耐地拉扯着，直到它松开，解开西装裤的扣子，手掌滑过他阳具根处浓密、汗湿的毛发。

汉尼拔颤抖着，他的肩膀紧绷起来，闭上眼睛，与威尔额面相贴，张嘴呼吸。

威尔咬住下唇，用手握住Alpha的阴茎，把它从布料里拉出，一边尽他所能地看着汉尼拔的脸。汉尼拔在他手中又粗又硬，肉色深红，而威尔的身体紧缩，湿漉而又渴求。

汉尼拔低吼着，像发情的雄性一样向前挺胯，拉扯威尔内裤的力道有些过猛，刺痛大腿上的铁丝划痕，但威尔将这不安的声音咽了回去，知道汉尼拔听到它就会立刻停止。

他敞开胸膛，把汉尼拔发情的气味灌入上颚。落入受伤的嗅觉器官，沉闷黯淡，但他仍然贪婪地嗅着。他拱起脖子，收拢两肩，用牙咬住了汉尼拔的脖颈。

汉尼拔龇牙低嗥，狂野威震，手握紧威尔的阴茎，猛直起身，松开枕头，手转而按住威尔的喉咙，迫使他倒回去。威尔龇出牙，眼睛想闭上，但他不许。

汉尼拔笑了，凶齿毕露。他的指甲陷入威尔隐痛的喉侧，威尔则开始抚弄汉尼拔绷直的阳具，汗水刚好用作湿漉。威尔在他脖颈上留下的牙印泛着粉，不够深，不至于流血，还不完全是结合咬痕。不过马上就是了。

“真是讨人欢心，”汉尼拔低语道。他暂时放开了会儿威尔的阴茎，在威尔咆哮以对时，他的笑容扩大了。他曲起手指，向下探去，拖曳过威尔大腿上的滑液。威尔的咆哮声突然变得柔和，成了哀嚎，他咬住下唇，眼睑微颤，汉尼拔的手指挑逗着他光滑湿漉的后穴。他迫切地想要汉尼拔进来，比饥渴更甚。

汉尼拔俯身逼近，抓住他的脖子，咽下他绝望渴求的哀鸣。“耐心，亲爱的，”他贴着威尔的嘴低语道，“总有一天我会尝遍你的每一寸。”

威尔的呼吸从嘴里逸出，带着洪水冲破堤坝般的汹涌之势，蹂躏紧绷的脖颈与疼痛的肺叶。他闲着的手扣住汉尼拔的肩，准备抓下，在汉尼拔吻上他，偷去呼吸时，颤抖起来，他的一根手指探入威尔光滑无阻的身体里。

“汉尼拔，”他低叹道，过于生涩无法往肺中灌入给氧。不过这无关紧要——反正汉尼拔似乎打算尽其所能地掠尽空气。他的双瞳流露出威尔从未见过的深沉殷红，一手掐着威尔的喉咙，两指深深拓入威尔体内，威尔颤抖着。

他用另一只手握住汉尼拔的分身，尽可能地抬起胯，以图寻求摩擦。他知道，在自己彻底痊愈后，这会变得更狂野，压倒性的情热与露齿相咬，彼此嘶吼咆哮，又化作温和。汉尼拔的触摸是虔诚的，威尔知道自己的身体现在很疼，他能感觉到裂纹，如同电流过电缆时的嗡嗡低鸣，但比起疼痛，大脑会更快地感受到欢愉，他也知道这一点，因此他只追逐着汉尼拔的手指在他体内的感觉，因施加在喉咙上似是而非的温柔压力而喘息，亲吻着对方任腹中的热流横冲直撞，高潮抬头，执矛贯穿汉尼拔的胸膛，穿过威尔肺中的生物，将其拖到悬崖边上。

他的身体紧缠住汉尼拔的手指，大叫出声，心跳漏拍，汉尼拔蓦地松开他的脖子，让他呼吸，又激烈亲吻上来。他在汉尼拔的舌上尝到酒酿与承诺，咸津与血液。威尔颤栗着，用空着的手攥住汉尼拔的头发，尽可能地把他拉得更近。

汉尼拔的手指从他淋漓湿漉的体内撤回，Alpha对着他的嘴低吼，暂时将体重置于威尔的两股间，那里的伤口相对较浅。他托住威尔的臀瓣，助他拱起身子，用精液润滑他的腹部，为汉尼拔提供了一个平坦而温暖的相蹭平台。在他的体重压上来时，威尔的脚踝会疼，但是他不在乎，他 _无心_ 在乎。

“求你，”在汉尼拔松口时，威尔哀求道。他的唇瓣生疼，眸中泛着金芒，汗水涔涔，浑身颤栗，全然沦作汉尼拔摆布。他迅速抚弄起汉尼拔，抓过他的分身抵在自己腹部，将糜乱涂抹在他的龟头上，借着爱液的润滑继续动作。

汉尼拔咆哮着，鼻子抵在威尔裸露的脖颈间，手脚同时借力，胯部向下将他压在床上，威尔则奋力向他贴近。 汉尼拔在寻找最佳的角度上他，锁结他。这是一种强大的本能，纵然身体疼痛，威尔也会拼命鼓励的本能。

汉尼拔打开口，威尔颤抖着，感受到了牙齿。他的手没闲着，紧紧攥住汉尼拔浸透汗水的头发，发出吟泣——乞求、哀怨与咒骂。他感受到汉尼拔的舌头，Alpha舔弄着他的脉搏，品尝着他的汗液，他偏过头呜咽。

“做。”

“这就是你想要的吗，威尔？”汉尼拔低吼。他的肩膀绷紧，放在威尔臀上的手越发粗暴，尽管之前一直都很温柔，但也就此为止了，威尔明白。他的身体紧缩，寻求来自他的Alpha的阴茎，他的生殖结，他叹息点头。

“是的，”威尔回道，想汉尼拔何必再问，威尔身体里的每个细胞明明都在呼唤他。他的下巴抵上汉尼拔的脸颊，闭上眼，手伸向汉尼拔的性器，一直摸到那里松软的皮肤，能够伸展开来以适应他的生殖结。如果不进入威尔，汉尼拔的生殖结不会很大，持续时间也不会很久，但威尔还是无比渴望它。“求你，汉尼拔。 _求你。_ ”

汉尼拔僵住了，颤抖着，威尔撸动着他的阴茎，呻吟着，汉尼拔用牙咬住了他的脖颈，力道大得令人疼痛，再用力，咬破肌肤。威尔的血液涌入他口中，就像他身体的其他部位一样渴望着他。Alpha的高潮从体内释放，汉尼拔的生殖结在威尔的手指下张开。

威尔战栗着，闭着眼睛，咬住下唇，感受着汉尼拔的精液撒到他的小腹上。他松开了它，知道生殖结有多么敏感，在汉尼拔将他的身体压回床垫蹭着他，仿佛连结在一起时，叹了口气，就像他在威尔里面，借他的肉体寻求欢愉。他的手从威尔的髋部滑到腰部，这样就不会抓得太紧。

一咬很快告终，汉尼拔松口放开了威尔的脖子，舔了舔他留下的痕迹。痛，威尔呜咽着，眉头攒簇，咬紧牙关，身体其他部位的疼痛都开始猖狂。折断的颧骨在下颔的施压下泛起刺痛，大腿上铁丝的勒痕因汉尼拔的衣料摩擦而蜇疼，脚踝几乎因痛感麻木感受不到它的存在。

然而，他笑了。

汉尼拔发出响亮而低沉的呜噜，与威尔紧贴前额，鼻尖相蹭。威尔用手轻抚着汉尼拔的头发，饮下对方口中适足的喟叹。他们缱绻亲吻着，无止无休，威尔无法呼吸，但他也不想呼吸。他所需的氧气，汉尼拔都会给予。

汉尼拔张开嘴，威尔从他的舌上舔去自己的血，胸腔深处发出呜噜声。他以前从来不知道这种感觉有多好，而现在他知道了，他可以感觉到，从汉尼拔触摸他的方式，从他自己的生物的呜噜与伸展的方式中感觉到，这又将是他们相互依存的一点。另一种沉醉上瘾，另一种属于一切狩猎动物的本能驱策。

汉尼拔从他的两腿间爬起来，躺在威尔身边的床上，沉重而温暖。威尔转过身来，用鼻子蹭着汉尼拔温暖的胸膛，倾听着他渐缓的心跳，听着他的呜噜声。

汉尼拔紧搂着他，洋溢着喜悦与胜利的气息。威尔喜欢他身上的这种味道，闻起来仿佛大海一般。

时间流逝，威尔逐渐愈合。汉尼拔时常蹭在威尔脖颈间，用立陶宛语对他读诗歌散文，威尔则看着英文版的。他和威尔一起互动，看着铁丝勒痕伤愈，亲吻喉侧的瘀伤，直到它们消失，在威尔能够承受他的重量时，他就压在他身上呜噜，酒过三巡抱过枕头躺在一起休息。在“声音”变得微弱时，汉尼拔就会不时打开威尔脖颈上的伤口，直到它结成一道厚厚的痂。

“你回咬我后，就会永远固定下来了。”他边舔着威尔脖子上的血，边说道。

威尔笑了，浅浅一呼。“我就喜欢让你一直饿着。”

“而我希望你能满足。”

威尔翻了轮白眼，转身吻上汉尼拔的嘴，他的下颔，手指轻如羽毛般沿着他的胸膛游曳而下。“可我还有一部分没满足呢，”他喃喃道，话语贴在汉尼拔的唇上。

汉尼拔微笑着，双瞳幽邃泛红。“等你痊愈，”他说，同样平静。许诺。威尔点头——他可以等。他可以耐心十足。他借学习一门新的语言来自娱，静下来时，就会想该对以利亚做些什么。

这会是一笔私账，威尔所有的杀戮都是如此，但这必须 _行之无误_ 。

“我们的客人已经开始坐不住了，亲爱的。”

“行吧，”威尔笑道，“再让他等下去就太不礼貌了。但我需要一些东西。”

“尽管说。”

“我需要一把拉钩。其中的几种。在我处理时能保持伤口敞开。我还需要一把刀——至于哪种，我遵从你的决定。还有……”威尔的目光落在炉火上，泛着幽幽金芒。自从汉尼拔咬了他之后，金色就未曾从他眼里消去。“输液管。要多。用于输血的那种。”

汉尼拔笑了，吻上他的前额。“如你所愿，”他呜噜道，威尔微笑着，仰起头来吻他，享受着汉尼拔兴奋时散发出的淡淡咸意。

威尔打开通往地牢的门，立刻闻到了那股熟悉的腐败湿气。然而，在那之下，是令人不安的、雪茄烟雾般的Alpha的愤怒。这使他本能地绷紧了脖子，只在汉尼拔的手轻搭在他的后颈上时，才放松下来。

汉尼拔在他耳根处落下一吻，手里提着一个袋子，里面装着威尔要的所有东西。现在威尔已经痊愈，胸前不再缠着绷带，脸颊也已愈合，只剩红紫的瘀块。他的脚踝上还打着石膏，但拄着拐杖走路已经没多大问题了。

他用舌头舔着多拉海德的刀留下的伤疤，挺直肩膀，吐了一口气。他走进地牢，汉尼拔紧随其后，关上身后的门，唯一的光亮就剩那些蜡烛，煌煌燃烧着，像灯塔一样召唤威尔的生物归家。

他漫不经心地想，到底是谁在不断地更换这些蜡烛，又想，如果千叶或者汉尼拔进入以利亚的视线，对方会作何反应。这让他笑了起来。

以利亚在他父亲呆过的旧牢房里，就在威尔之前所在那间的旁边。他浑身邋遢，头发已经长到可以盖住脸，浓密的黑须覆盖了下巴和脖颈。他骨瘦如柴，喂给他的食物勉强够他续命，但当他看到威尔和汉尼拔走近时，仍咆哮着站起身来。

威尔朝他微微一笑。“早上好啊，以利亚。”他低声道。

以利亚冲他嘶吼，龇出牙齿，嘴里吐出一串阴暗的异国语言，威尔推测这应该是想要威胁他。

威尔把头偏向一侧，看着以利亚扑向栏杆，说出来的话成了一大堆混乱的嘶声。他扬起一根眉毛，看着汉尼拔。

汉尼拔笑了笑，摇头。“你期望着什么呢。”

威尔叹了口气，又向汉尼拔点了点头。“我本来期望更多的。”

汉尼拔低哼，黑沉的双目盯着以利亚。他呵令出声，威尔听到Alpha的“声音”，浑身一颤。以利亚立刻僵立不动，双眼大睁，盯着威尔的脖子。他松开门闩，往后退了几步，威尔打开挂锁和门上的铁链。他和汉尼拔走进去，关上身后的门。

汉尼拔又下了一声命令，威尔知道这话的意思是“跪下”，以利亚顺从地倒了下去。威尔冲他微笑。

“不舒服吧，嗯？”他说，“你的朋友就把他的‘声音’用在我身上。”

以利亚吞咽了下，双目圆睁，开始流泪。“求你，”他说，举起双手恳求。威尔回忆起自己是如何摆出姿态，手里拿着波尔图酒杯，浑身颤抖，仿佛害怕阁楼中存在怪物的。

威尔从汉尼拔手里拿过扎线带，一条缠在以利亚的手腕上，另一条穿过前者，把它们紧扯在一起，如果他用力过猛，肯定会被割伤。“我家里还有老母亲。我的儿子还小。”

威尔哼声。“你以为你从你父亲的错误中吸取了教训，”他冷静地回道。绑完对方的手腕，汉尼拔走上前，拿起那串把蜻蜓人的脖颈固定在墙上的铁链。他把链子套在以利亚的脖上，然后拉紧，迫使他靠墙蹲着，链条太短，他没法坐下。

他颤抖着，靠在脚根上。威尔知道它们很快就会痉挛起来，他的大腿会抽搐、颤抖。他会试着站起来寻求解脱，或者冒着掉下去被吊在铁项圈上的危险。

“你看，以利亚，我给过你出路，”威尔说。他从汉尼拔手里拿过袋子，很高兴看到里面有他想要的东西。一把精致的匕首，威尔把它拿出来，欣赏着刀柄周围的鎏金，护刃的刀鞘边上镶着一圈红宝石。他自己不会选这么招摇的，但他知道汉尼拔喜欢漂亮的东西。

他看着汉尼拔，微笑着，在汉尼拔回以一笑时，咬住下唇。汉尼拔走开一步，让威尔更好地看到他的战利品。

“你本来可以选择很快结束这件事。”威尔低喃道，拔刀出鞘。刀身流畅，刃口微卷。没有锯齿状的边缘——汉尼拔不想让刀口太难看。“现在，你看，我的仁慈已经耗干了。”

以利亚呜咽着，威尔闭上眼睛，想象着以利亚的喉咙被血浸湿的声音。他走上前，注意着自己的脚踝，在以利亚面前缓缓跪下。对方不敢向前冲，担心会伤到脖子。

“你熟悉美洲狮的捕猎方式吗，以利亚？”他问道。以利亚瞪着大眼咽了口唾沫。“它们是非常好奇的动物。它们会跟踪人类，只为学习人类的行为，而等它们决定攻击时，就已经太迟了。”

他把刀鞘放在一边，倾身逼近，抓住以利亚的手。他把刀刃抵在他的前臂上，刀尖轻触手肘。

“你就是这么做的，是不是？”威尔继续道。他转动刀刃，它是如此锋利，以至于以利亚在血开始涌出前都没有明显的反应。威尔割出一道口子，一寸长，堪堪位于肘弯处。血涌出来，滴在地板上。“你等待。”另一道切口，另一只手臂上的对应位置。“你观察。”

“威尔，求你了。”以利亚低声道，“放我走。我会走得远远的。”

威尔摇头。“美洲狮不会放过它的猎物，”他说。他把以利亚的拳头推回，让汉尼拔抓住，举过头顶，这样他就不能抓到威尔了，鲜血顺着他裸露的手臂流下来，淌在两肩和锁骨上。他只穿了内衣，就像威尔被抓走时那样。其中有些诗意，一些对应的损失与痛苦，但是威尔不在乎。诗意是汉尼拔的，不是他的。

他把手放在以利亚一条粗壮的大腿上，把它们推开。以利亚倒抽了一口凉气，一番踉跄，他试图保持站立，脚弓起来，肌腱节节鼓起。威尔嗅到恐惧的气味，微微一笑，让刀刃反射过光线。

“别担心，”他低声道，“我和你的朋友们不一样。我没有兴趣那样碰你。”

“不是我让他们那么做的，”以利亚气喘吁吁道。他已经开始发抖了，威尔想为此揍他。 _懦夫。_ “我告诉他们不要那样做。我把他们打发走了。”

“所以我还应该感激你了？”威尔发难道。他举刀划过以利亚的大腿，从丰满的肉一路划到膝盖，画出一道漂亮的弧。太浅，没有碰到任何重要的血管，但会刺痛。他对另一边也做了同样的事。“我应该感谢你，是吗？因为本还会更糟是吗？”

“不，”以利亚啜泣道。他哭了起来，泪水顺着脸上的污渍流了下来，冲洗脸颊。威尔把头倚向一边。“不，那不是——”

威尔低吼着，露出牙齿，用刀指着以利亚的喉咙。他侧过头，叹了口气。“你说得对，汉尼拔。”他低声道，抬眼看着他的伴侣，“他死不足惜。”

汉尼拔笑了，愉悦而骄傲。威尔坐回去，在地板上坐着，汉尼拔放开了以利亚的胳膊，拿起袋子。他抽出威尔要求的拉钩，递给他一个。

威尔微笑。“你知道我想要什么。”

汉尼拔点头，走近以利亚。以利亚躲开他，身上弥漫着恐惧的气息，汉尼拔把拉钩的钩齿扎进他的伤口，把每一个拉钩都打开并锁住。

然后，威尔伸出手，汉尼拔扶他站起来。他的脚踝因坐下站起的摩擦而泛疼，但他现在不会让自己退缩。它胸中的生物正在潜行、观察，等待着被释放出来。威尔想看看它能创造出什么样的艺术。

他吐了口浊气，舔着嘴唇，又把目光投向了以利亚。他把刀递给汉尼拔，从袋子里拿出导管。汉尼拔为他准备了几英尺。这足以让威尔纵情发挥。

威尔直视着以利亚的眼睛。有那么多可能。他再次看着汉尼拔，看到对方眼中黑暗而好奇的光芒。汉尼拔想知道威尔会怎么做，就像威尔也想知道自己会怎么做一样。他已经有一段时间没有创作这样的艺术了——他已疏于练习。

他走近以利亚，解开导管。它落在以利亚两脚之间的血泊中。“你知道放血的滋味吗，以利亚？”他柔声道。以利亚呜咽着，颤抖着，抬头看着威尔，好像他是一个复仇神。“真正的放血。直到你的心跳开始变弱，你变得疲惫不堪，想着‘闭上眼睛，一切就都会消失’。”

以利亚咬牙冲威尔咆哮。他的挣扎来得惊人而突然。这让威尔笑了。他向汉尼拔伸出手，让汉尼拔来稳住自己，再次屈膝，下面的石膏不尴不尬地卡住了他。他开始往以利亚的左腿上插管。

它充满了血，威尔拿起它的末端，穿过他的另一条腿。他挖入肌肉和肌腱，粗糙而无视精准，结束后，继续插进以利亚的胳膊。他伸出手要刀，汉尼拔给他递来，威尔又在以利亚的二头肌上割了一英寸，把管子穿了过去。然后是他的肩膀和锁骨，穿过管子，缝进皮肤。他继续插入，无视以利亚痛苦的尖叫，直到输液管末端居于他的右肘处。管子里满是鲜红的血，因穿过他体内而幽幽泛光。威尔往后坐着，欣赏了会儿他的作品。

然后，他拿起拉钩，把它们拽了出来。以利亚咆哮着，威尔笑了，看着皮肤试图封住输液管。

汉尼拔低哼。

“我想了那么多杀你的方法，只要有机会，就会用在你身上。”威尔低声道。以利亚的眼皮下沉，威尔让汉尼拔把他拉起来。他抚摸着以利亚的头发，把他的头向后扯，然后又向前一拉，让铁链圈紧紧缠住他的脖子。以利亚喘息着，痛苦地呻吟，沉重地吸了一口气。“我想过把你活活烧死。我想过撕开你的胸膛，趁你的心还在跳动时吃掉它。但你甚至不值得被我或我的伴侣食用。”

比起以利亚的啜泣，汉尼拔的呜噜声要可爱多了。

“但是，”威尔笑着补充道，“你会成为其他东西的食物。”

他转身看着汉尼拔。“把他父亲的皮拿来。”

汉尼拔扬起一根眉毛，但离开了牢房，带走了刀。以利亚喘着粗气，已经快要晕过去了。威尔啧啧一声，摇头抓住他的脸，扇他巴掌，直到他睁开眼。

“别就这么昏过去啊，小白脸儿，”他咆哮道。

汉尼拔回来了，手绢里裹着一块布满菌菇的光滑皮肤。

威尔笑了，把它和刀一起接过。“谢谢，”他说，然后转身对着以利亚，“我们应该把它种在哪里呢？”

“我建议在胃上，”汉尼拔回道，“最靠近养料的地方。”

威尔哼了一声，双唇紧闭。他走近以利亚，尽量弯下身子，一刀刺进以利亚的内脏。以利亚大叫起来，他的手无力地抓着威尔的手腕，威尔的笑容扩大了。

“看到了吗？”他满意地低呜道，“你就和我一样。”

他在以利亚的肠上开了一道口，放下刀，手指勾住一段肠子，把它抽出。他在洞里种上菌菇，让它们能够接触到开阔潮湿的空气。再拿出两把拉钩，放在以利亚的腹部，撬开伤口，以利亚就颤抖着，战栗着，昏过去了。

威尔啧啧道，摇了摇头。“之前那股神气呢，孬种。”

“亲爱的，你和他之间从来没有可比性。”汉尼拔回答道。

威尔微笑。“能把他的手用链子捆起来吗？我不希望他把这些拔出来。”

汉尼拔点头，照办了，又一条扎线带系在临场制作的手铐之间，穿过墙上的铁链。威尔伸出手臂，让汉尼拔把他拉起来，又向后站去。威尔侧头，欣赏着他的设计。怯懦无能、软弱无力的以利亚，像一个乞丐一样坐在一尊早已荒置的神坛前。

汉尼拔哼笑一声，威尔看着他。“也许现在他的生命总算有些价值了，”他温和道。

威尔把脑袋侧向一边，回头看以利亚。“少了什么，”他皱眉低声道。他说不清究竟少了什么。他注视着输液管的管身、开口与从大腿，通过脖颈，再流到手臂上的营养物质。菌菇会随着水分生长繁殖。

他笑了。“我知道了，”他低喃道。走到Alpha跟前，把他的向后仰去，撬开他的嘴。他将另一把拉钩放在他的牙齿间，并尽可能地张开它。直到它的下巴骨裂，舌头绵软无力地伸出。

然后，他拿起刀，在Alpha那四颗醒目的犬齿上下各切开牙龈。他不断切割，直到牙齿脱落，掉到喉咙里。他会被它们噎死，或者吞下。威尔不在乎哪一种。

汉尼拔笑了。“私仇？”他温和而自豪地问道。

威尔嗤声，用血迹斑斑的石膏踢了下刀鞘。汉尼拔把刀拿了起来，威尔用衬衫擦了下刀刃，将它收回。“只是个开始。”

它们吃了拉拉的肝脏，威尔任由蘑菇生长。

以利亚的儿子显然更像他的母亲。他长着一缕缕乌黑的鬈发，眼睛的颜色像春草。自然，可以合理猜测他是随威尔长的。

他们从车里看着，汉尼拔看着他。

“你想当母亲吗，威尔？”他低声说，握着威尔的手，吻着他的指关节。

威尔微笑。“我还没决定呢，”他回道。然后，“是的。”

汉尼拔的笑容扩大了。

“但现在还不行，”威尔低声道，“我不会把一个孩子带入一个破碎的家庭。”

“当然，”他的Alpha低语道，把目光转会男孩身上。他躺在祖母的怀里，自从被带出来后就一直哭个不停。也许他知道——或者，更有可能的是，他闻到了女人的悲伤，并对此做出了反应。

威尔笑道。“你觉得阿比盖尔想要兄弟姐妹吗？”

“也许，”汉尼拔答道，“等时机到来时，我们可以问问她。”

威尔看着他，对汉尼拔的话感到吃惊。“你相信这会发生吗？”他皱眉问道，“在我们离开人世时，会发现她正张开双臂微笑着等待我们？”

汉尼拔点头，微笑。“是的，”他回答，“还有在她身边的米莎。以及我们生命中珍爱过的所有人。”

威尔翻了轮白眼，但想到这点又一阵温暖。“我只相信亲眼见到的。”

“就这么想吧，”汉尼拔回道，再次亲吻威尔的手，“如果我们到了来世还不满足，你认为会发生什么呢？如果上帝珍视祂的净土，就会努力安慰我们的。”

“真是自负到没边啊你？”威尔说，但他在呜噜，他胸中的那只生物已经心满意足，慵懒惬意。

“上帝是个务实的生物，”汉尼拔回答。威尔大笑一声，俯身越过控制台，抓住汉尼拔的脖颈，深深一吻。

“我爱你，”他低语道。汉尼拔的目光一闪，眼神沉下，他颤抖地吸了一口气，像是，即使过了这么久，这句话还是像海水的拥抱一样彻底震撼到了他。车里弥漫着他的喜悦，威尔渴盼地呼吸着。

“我也爱你，”他回道，恢复过来，威尔微笑。他用鼻子蹭着汉尼拔的脸颊，发出呜噜声。

汉尼拔把他带到楼上，进了他的房间。威尔看到它时眨了眨眼——墙面由宫廷系的暗紫与白色相间。橱柜和床柱的木材比他预期的要轻。床单和羽绒被是黑的，墙底镶有一圈金环。所有的窗帘也是金的，饰有流苏，将空间衬得富丽堂皇。墙上挂着艺术画作——有些是威尔认得的，那些已故画家的作品。但还有其他的，是汉尼拔自己画的。也许是在他尚未恢复记忆的时候。

床头柜上放着他自己的画像，金色的眼睛，微笑着，他笑了一声。

“你什么时候画的这个？”他轻抚着画问道。

“就在我醒来之后，”汉尼拔回答。威尔睁大了眼睛，惊诧地看着他。汉尼拔走近，握住威尔的手，举到唇边。威尔微颤着，托住汉尼拔的下巴，向下抚上他的脖颈，汉尼拔微微一笑，抱住他的大腿把人举起来放在床上，惹得威尔大笑。

汉尼拔潜近，威尔翻身，滑过丝绸般柔软的床单，直到头靠在汉尼拔床头的金色枕头上。汉尼拔热情深吻上他，威尔颤抖着打开双腿。

“你终于打算满足我的饥饿感了吗？”威尔低吼。

汉尼拔的眸色深沉，鲜红淬染，他点头。威尔伸吸一口气，准备好，他 _渴望_ 已久，汉尼拔抓住他的手腕，把它们举过他头顶。

“放在那儿。”他命令道，Alpha的“声音”迫使威尔服从。威尔喘息着，已经开始呻吟。“现在就让我来替你开疆拓土吧。”

威尔吞咽了下，指甲抠进枕面，汉尼拔的嘴落在威尔的脖颈上，舔过脉搏上那泛着钝痛的结合标记，威尔又抽吸了一口气。他的手移到威尔腹部，把他的衬衫推到胸前，暴露在汉尼拔贪惏的目光下。

威尔打开两腿，翘起臀，汉尼拔扯下他的休闲裤——他仍穿着千叶给他的大码衣裤，不是很想换掉也并不在乎，汉尼拔同样利落地扯下他的内裤，露出威尔的私处和大腿，膝盖，最后向后把裤子扒离威尔完好的那只脚踝。他小心翼翼地解决完另一边，在石膏上落下一吻，才放下威尔的腿。

他的目光扫视过威尔——他绯红的、起伏的胸膛，紧绷的腹部，髋部和大腿上的铁丝勒痕，全身深浅不一的斑驳伤痕。恍如艺术一般，散发着野性之美，它们在他身上就如同金玉美饰。

汉尼拔呼出一口气，沉声咆哮着。他把注意力转战到自己的衣服上，威尔睁大眼睛，饥渴地看着汉尼拔露出的脖颈。他的胸膛，灰白的毛发，让威尔联想到那些古时的帝王；宽阔的两肩，以及他扔掉衣服时臂膀和手上的肌肉。他的腹部，坚实的肚腩和丰满的臀肉，还有他有力的大腿。他的阳具傲然挺立，顶端湿漉淋漓，威尔舔唇，看着汉尼拔站在床上，把裤子和内裤踩在脚下，现在他不仅是袒露，而是一览无余，而威尔的衬衫还卡在胳膊上。

“ _汉尼拔，_ ”他低唤道，看到他迷人的伴侣，唇焦口燥。汉尼拔对他笑了笑，如大型猫科动物潜伏捕猎般回到床上，威尔打开双腿给他腾出空间坐下。他已经无比湿滑了，鼻腔里充满了浓烈的性奋气息，他无法想象自己在汉尼拔闻来是什么感觉，但汉尼拔张开了嘴，呼吸沉重而暗哑，除了纯粹的、原始的欲望，威尔找不出其他词来形容他脸上的表情。

汉尼拔的手沿着威尔抬起的胳膊向上，握住他的手腕。他把它们拽到威尔的胸前，而后松开。“触碰我。”他命令道，威尔立刻起身，吻上汉尼拔那光裸的、深红的脖颈，一只胳膊搂住他的肩，另一只沉重横搂过汉尼拔的背。汉尼拔低吼着，把脸埋在威尔的脖颈上，与他身体相贴，把浑身重量和那傲人的阳物都压在对方身上。

威尔呻吟起来，呜咽着，他的阴茎一阵抽动，汉尼拔的手落在他的大腿内侧，迫使他张得更大。“求你，”他乞求道，在两人间凝滞的空气里哑声吐出这个词。 _这，_ 他想，就是在海中溺毙的感觉吧。他的肺部灼烧，只能由汉尼拔渡他呼吸，他的身体冰冷，只有汉尼拔触碰到的地方火热。酸楚的渴望。

汉尼拔的肩颤抖起来，他的拇指紧掐住威尔的大腿肉，抬起头来以鼻蹭弄着威尔的耳朵。

“标记我，”他命令道，“我就给你想要的。”

这种成双的好事，哪怕汉尼拔不用他的“声音”，威尔也会迫不及待地立刻服从。他张开口，寻到汉尼拔脖颈上脉搏最为剧烈的地方，伴着一声低吼，牙齿陷入肉中。

汉尼拔的血充满了他的嘴，馥郁的酒香和红肉，汉尼拔咆哮着，挺动胯部，把阴茎插入威尔湿滑的身体。有些刺痛——尽管Omega会自我润滑，通常也会事先扩张——但威尔不在乎。他康健的那条腿勾住汉尼拔的臀部，指甲作为利爪抓入伴侣后背，冲他呜嚎。

汉尼拔的吼声响亮低沉，威尔在他的脖颈上吮吸着。他深入威尔的身体，拓开未曾被人宣战过的软肉，威尔闭着眼，喘息着，难以自制地深咬下去。他吞咽了下，汉尼拔松开了他的一条大腿，揪住威尔的头发，吻他，仿佛想要将威尔拆吃入腹。

威尔咆哮着，抓着汉尼拔的后背和肩膀，敦促他插得更深，动得更快，潜入威尔身体的潮涨潮落中，将自己溺毙。汉尼拔的温柔在他的双手上体现无疑，但不是在嘴上，也不是在他宣战威尔肉体所有权时的力量上。

威尔渴望它。缠绕在心上的那串荆棘之链，像蛇一样散开，在汉尼拔亲吻上来时，刺入对方的胸膛，汉尼拔将威尔的前额紧贴在他的胸口，裹住他，将他吞噬。威尔则抓着他，大腿紧缠住汉尼拔的臀部，沉重的呼吸与汗水将他们二人浸透。威尔的身体湿漉而热情，湿漉到身体相撞的水声宛如鲜明的标记，印刻进他的脑海。

他触摸到汉尼拔两肩之间留下的维杰印章的烙痕，咆哮起来，想着要像对待猪猡那样烤了梅森和科德尔。在他的记忆中，有那么多以死都不足以谢罪的人。

汉尼拔咬了他的肩膀，没有咬破皮肤，但是吮出了一道瘀伤，像黎明一样绽放开来。威尔呜咽着，颤抖地吸了一口气，汉尼拔找到了合适的角度操干起来，他绷紧腹部，对方触及了那处，在他的脊柱上点燃火花。

他发出一声鼓励的呻吟，用额头抵住汉尼拔的面颊，直到Alpha抬起头来与他对视。“就是这样，”他呜噜着，确保他濡血的喉咙能适当激励他的Alpha。他要等上数小时才能发出“声音”，因为他的声带要经历变化，但他总是知道该说些什么，该如何动作，以获得汉尼拔的反应。

无论是伤害，还是赞美，威尔的舌头都是他最好的武器。

汉尼拔的目光灼灼，他咬住威尔的下唇直至他分开嘴，在威尔的舌上尝到自己的血。他再次插入，胯部紧贴威尔的臀部以获得原先的角度，威尔大声地呻吟起来，抓着他伴侣的脊骨。

“再来。”他命令道，汉尼拔从善如流，也无力反抗，对着他的嘴低吼。“再来， _对_ 。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔低叹着，搂住他的后颈，接二连三的吻落下，从他的肺里偷去氧气。威尔急切地伸出手，指甲顺着汉尼拔的躯体往下抓，继续向下，寻到他的分身，开始抚摸。他已经湿漉光滑，汗水淋漓，抚弄起来顺畅无阻，他的呜咽声尽数落入汉尼拔口中。

汉尼拔的节奏突然放慢，手紧紧抓住威尔的腿根。他颤抖着，与威尔分开唇，啃咬着他的下颔，露出牙齿抵上多拉海德的刀留下的伤疤。

“求你，”威尔低声道，因为他知道接下来会发生什么，就跟他知道自己的名字一样。他的手紧握着阴茎顶部，扭动着，胃向下沉。“拜托，Alpha， _求你了_ 。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔喘息，嘴大张着。威尔摸着他的脖颈感觉到他的吞咽。“我的。”

“是的，”威尔回道。他吞咽了下，又补充说；“Mylimasis。Prašau。”

汉尼拔一动不动，抬眼，看着身下的威尔。

_吾爱，拜托。_

他用颤抖的手抚摸着威尔的脸，威尔笑了，为自己让汉尼拔这样落魄失魂、震惊无措而高兴。他转过头，亲吻对方的手腕，汉尼拔吞咽了下，咬紧牙，抓住威尔的臀瓣，把他举起来放在自己的大腿上，深深插入威尔的身体里。

威尔颤栗着，喘息着，感觉到汉尼拔的生殖结在鼓胀，把他们锁在一起。这是一种剧烈的灼痛，他把自己拉起来直到坐在汉尼拔的腿上，扣住他的颈背亲吻他，汉尼拔借这个姿势松开手，握住威尔的阴茎。

威尔龇牙咆哮着，额头抵在汉尼拔的肩膀上，在他的臂弯里震颤。

他转过头，发现了自己留下的仍在缓慢流血的咬痕，把牙齿陷入汉尼拔的脖颈，又饮下更多甜蜜的、馥郁的血酿，洒在他们腹部。他们紧锁在一起，威尔也已无比湿滑，这么做几乎没有什么区别，但他的身体向下吮紧了汉尼拔的结，扭动着臀部，阴茎在汉尼拔的腹上磨蹭，追逐着他的伴侣在他体内拉扯的快感。

别想再逃了，汉尼拔的那只怪物呜噜道。

从来没想逃过，他自己的如此回应。

汉尼拔搂住他的肩，胳膊绕住威尔后背，让他们躺了下去。威尔趴在汉尼拔的胸膛上，很高兴不用承受汉尼拔的体重，因为他们在等待他的结消退。他的胸腔因过度牵扯而起伏作痛，他的胃时饱时饥。他感到浑身沉重，忽热忽冷，叹了口气，像猫儿一样舔着汉尼拔汗水淋漓的彤红脖颈。

汉尼拔爱抚着他的后背，梳理着他的头发，亲吻他的脸颊。

威尔微笑着，用鼻子蹭了蹭汉尼拔的耳朵，舔舔他的下巴。“我很抱歉没能见到米沙，”他低声说。

汉尼拔轻哼，一丝悲伤的残留余韵掠过面部，随即消散。在岁月与复仇的磨炼下，旧伤已不那么疼痛。

“她会爱你的，”他回道，手指缠弄着威尔被汗水浸透的头发。

“就像我爱她一样，”威尔说，“我觉得，不知怎么的，我仍然可以。我爱她。”

汉尼拔微笑着，倾身在威尔的嘴上落下一吻。

孩子哭闹个不停，直到威尔把他抱在怀里才静下。他们在半夜把他带上车，离开了以利亚的村庄。他们把以利亚的母亲留在了床上——除非她犯下同罪，否则她就是无罪的，威尔对她并不抱恨意。

男孩儿在威尔的胸前睡着了，信任而放松，威尔用鼻子蹭着他那乱蓬蓬的黑色卷发，温柔地抱着他，对汉尼拔微笑。

“以利亚告诉你他的名字了吗？”他问道。他的声音嘶哑，他清了清嗓子——他刚获得“声音”不久，Omega和Alpha要在这段时间里立刻说话，一般都不容易。

汉尼拔摇了摇头。

威尔若有所思地一哼。孩子在他的怀里翻身，睁开玻璃般透亮的眼睛，凝视着威尔，就像捧着星星一样。威尔冲他发出安抚的呜噜声，用鼻子蹭他着的头发，亲吻他的前额，男孩儿微笑着，还没有长出牙来，一个孺软、灿烂的笑。

“他可能还小，应该有一个新的，”汉尼拔说。

威尔扬起眉毛，笑了。“有什么主意吗？”

汉尼拔耸了耸肩，抿嘴思考。

威尔让他考虑着，把嘴唇贴在孩子的额头上，呼吸着他的气味。让威尔庆幸的是，他闻起来像盐水与松果，一点儿也不像他的父亲。随着他年龄的增长，汉尼拔和威尔的气味将会烙印在他身上，他会吸收其中一部分，直到他像他们自己的儿子。

孩子哼哼着，一只手轻轻地搭在威尔的咬痕上，又把头贴在威尔的胸膛上。

“莫泽呢？”汉尼拔提议。威尔看着他。“它的意思是‘从水中拯救出来’。”

威尔笑了声。“有点夸张，你不觉得吗？”

汉尼拔笑了。

“维克多呢？”

“现在轮到谁了？”汉尼拔说，他温柔地逗弄着孩子，以免将他吵醒。威尔大笑起来，在孩子翻身时用鼻子轻蹭着他。

他停顿良久，然后，轻柔道：“迈克尔怎么样。”

汉尼拔抬起头，似乎在考虑。“在这个国家，它会被读成‘米谢尔’[注1]，”他低声道。不是争论。

威尔哼声。“太接近了？”他低喃。

汉尼拔沉默了一会儿，然后伸出手，轻轻捏了捏威尔的。“不，”他轻声回答，“我觉得它很完美。”

冰消雪融，白日渐长。数月后，威尔完全康复，可以自如行走了。他对新的语言也有了足够的信心，可以独自去镇上闯闯。千叶第一次带他去剪头发的女人看到他脖子上的结合标记，给了他一个会心的眼神。在盛情难却之下，威尔红着脸接过一杯羊奶，说了声谢谢。

他抱着迈克尔走进花园，看着他在花丛中玩耍，在泥土中爬行，匍匐前进，追逐着蝴蝶。以利亚死了，在他们的儿子酣睡时，汉尼拔和威尔把他和他父亲一样种在了河边的蘑菇园里。

“妈妈！”迈克尔朝他冲来，威尔抬起头，微笑着。他把孩子抱在怀里，让他坐在自己的腿上。迈克尔攥紧双手，威尔询问地一哼，他张开手，露出一只蜘蛛，紧紧蜷缩在他小小的手掌里。

威尔笑了。“你自己抓的，是吗？”他低喃道，迈克尔兴奋地点头。“我的小猎人。”他吻了吻迈克尔的额头，把蜘蛛从他手里捞过，将它放在他们旁边的长凳上。

迈克尔打了个呵欠，两只脏兮兮的手捂着嘴，威尔莞尔，站起来把孩子抱在怀里。“你饿了吗？”他低语道，迈克尔点点头，发出昏昏欲睡的呼噜声。威尔再吻了下他的额头，把他的脸埋在自己脖颈间。“那好。我们去看看你爹爹能给我们什么。”

他发现汉尼拔在厨房里，Alpha转过身来，看到他们俩时，整个身体和表情都被爱意与深情软化了。迈克尔动了动，在威尔的怀抱里抬手，伸向汉尼拔。汉尼拔将他一把抱了起来，他的额头花花绿绿，跟肥沃的土壤一个色。

“他抓了一只蜘蛛，”看汉尼拔抱过孩子，威尔笑着说。

“他会长成一个硬小伙儿的，”汉尼拔回道。他把迈克尔放在厨房岛上，一直挠他咯吱，直到他尖叫起来，威尔在他旁边坐下，侧过脸贴在汉尼拔的手掌上。“狩猎是好的，mažasis，”他说——“小家伙”，“但是，同样重要的是，要知道什么时候该放手。”

迈克尔笑了，又靠过去，用他的额头碰了碰汉尼拔的。

“他会从你那里学到的，”威尔轻声道，温柔而深情，“我一旦咬定猎物，就不会再松口了。”

“这我非常清楚，”汉尼拔断言，倾身去吻威尔，“而我每天都因此对你心怀感激。”

威尔微笑着，呜噜着，把迈克尔抱起来。“我们饿了，汉尼拔，”他说，柔声细语。汉尼拔的目光一闪。

“好吧，那么，”他回答，目光落在他的儿子身上，然后是威尔，“这一特殊的猎物没有逃脱，确实是件好事。”

迈克尔又打了个呵欠，威尔哈哈一笑，接受了他的另一个吻。“到餐桌上去，”汉尼拔低声道，“我要看你们都吃得饱饱的。”

威尔微笑着，温暖而愉快，又吻了下汉尼拔。“莱克特医生，别让我久等了。”

汉尼拔露出牙齿，用手指夹住威尔的下巴，把他的头偏向一侧，露出了结合标记——一道形状姣好的白色疤痕，周围缀满了汉尼拔每晚都会在他皮肤上留下的瘀伤和新的咬痕。

看着汉尼拔目光变沉，威尔笑了，他舔了舔唇，放开威尔。

威尔走进餐厅，和儿子坐在一起。墙上挂着一幅新画，他侧头欣赏着。是皮埃尔-保罗·普鲁东的《“正义”与神圣的“复仇”追逐“罪恶”》[注2]。威尔看着画微微一笑，吻了下迈克尔的前额。

汉尼拔给他拿来了几片奶酪，还有用花花的肉做的熏火腿，终于准备好食用。威尔小块小块地喂给迈克尔，他们啜饮着葡萄酒，沐浴在彼此的陪伴下。茶杯自我重组，汉尼拔的喜悦所带来的海水般咸意充满了威尔肺部，伴着他儿子的笑声回荡。

他叹了口气，抚摸着迈克尔的头发，他在威尔怀里睡着了。“我想，”他平静地说，“这可能是美好新年的开始，莱克特医生。”

“致岁岁年年。”汉尼拔回道，他举酒干杯。

威尔笑了，翻了轮眼，两人碰杯。这声音回荡在温暖而又空无一人的房子里，威尔感到满足，终于心满意足。

_我必予你安息。_

大海不再唤他归乡。他胸膛里的生物睁开了那双铜玲大眼，发现了在房间黑暗阴影里栖息着的汉尼拔的怪物。它们一起蜷绕在幼崽那颗明亮的伊卡洛斯星周围，安然入睡。

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. Mishael，跟“米莎”的发音相近。  
> 2\. 保罗·普吕东（1758～1823），法国画家，代表作有《“正义”与神圣的“复仇”追逐“罪恶”》、《西风神劫走普塞克》、《约瑟芬皇后》。
> 
> 一点看后感想：  
> 忍不住翻了这篇，好在及时收工了。并不算长的坠崖后中短篇，我本来是冲假如汉尼拔失忆会怎样这个可能看的，结果HigherMagic太太给人了一个惊喜，这篇更像是探讨了坠崖后威尔心理的变化与谋杀夫夫的关系转变。这个O薇对自己可谓狠到极致，然而被复仇的火焰蒙蔽势必会犯下错误，这就是为什么威尔从海里爬起来后一心想对老汉复仇结果反把自己给坑了，本来想着让老汉杀了给他戴绿帽的让他恢复记忆再坐收渔利，又顺理成章栽赃给老汉，结果没想到千叶留了后手……失忆的老汉一开始是处于劣势的，如果没有千叶处处提防着，很可能就栽在威尔手上了，所幸两人共同的敌人找上门来，让夫夫再次联手。当然威尔被绑架期间也意识到了自己的错误，明白自己跟以利亚跟一样，被复仇蒙蔽了双眼。失忆的汉尼拔和仇恨的威尔起初是一边死守站地，一边又互相试探，而这次事件后汉尼拔恢复记忆，威尔主动退了一步，但他们的相处模式仍维持着一种微妙的抗衡，威尔以另一种形式获得了他的猎物，填满了他的饥饿，他们在谋求共生，又在培养隐患里寻找乐趣，最后收养了敌人的儿子，结尾看似美满实则不是童话里的那种happy ever after式结局，仍是谋杀夫夫（家庭）的相处模式。  
> 关于结尾，不知道大家是怎么理解的，神话中伊卡洛斯借翼逃出米诺斯迷宫，在空中飞行如神一般还试图与太阳肩并肩（嗯），这触怒了诸神，惩罚随之而至，这就是前文“伊卡洛斯的坠落是神怒降下的惩罚”这一描述的来源，而结局拔杯收养了敌人的儿子并取了这样一个名字，其实并不简单。一共三代人，如果把初代比作达代罗斯，那么他就为自己的儿子制造了一个无法走出的复仇迷宫，二代对三代而言也是如此，其子伊卡洛斯被食人肉的米诺陶洛斯围绕、监囚，而有了这样一个新的威胁，怪物之间的矛盾就暂时缓和了；毕竟他们的爱也是吞噬性的，光靠情感无法让拔杯永远和平共处。  
> 这篇文中其实多次出现了有关伊卡洛斯的意向，每个还是有区别的。关于伊卡洛斯本身形象的解读，历来不一，具体有两种比较典型的代表。一种是莎士比亚的命运说，伊卡洛斯紧随其父代达罗斯一起抗争命运（诸神）而死（见《亨利六世》，当然神话版本并没有直说达代罗斯死于出逃，只说他在悲惨思念中死去）；而另一种二战后以安德烈·纪德为代表的解读则认为伊卡洛斯坠落的悲剧源自自身，是月亮与六便士式的矛盾，同样这样解读的还有木心先生。伊卡洛斯坠海也有不同的解读，有的认为是惩罚，有的认为是归于本源（水是生命本源这个思想也可以追溯到古希腊），感兴趣的可以自己去看不同大家的解读，伊卡洛斯与猎户俄里翁是西方作者常用的文学意象。  
> 越扯越远了赶紧收住，最后说一句，原作太太是宝藏，现在这么高产又会玩梗的拔杯太太真的屈指可数了，请大家一定要去支持原作！


End file.
